The Vegas Effect
by Shanna1
Summary: Sometimes a visit to Vegas happens to follow you home. JJReid
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm usually a Morgan Garcia fan, but this idea has been bugging for a week. So I had to write it down so I thought I'd share.

Prologue:

JJ got up from her bed at the knock on her hotel room door where she was watching TV. They had just finished a ca se in Las Vegas, the pilot wanted to check out on the plane so they weren't headed back to Quantico until the following morning.

"Reid?" JJ wasn't surprised to see Dr Spencer Reid stood at her door.

"Hey. Umm." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure." JJ replied. "Did you already ask the others?"

"Morgan is on the phone with Garcia; Emily is planning on taking a bath. Hotch is just Hotch."

"Right." She smiled at him. "Let me just grab my jacket and purse."

"Sure." Reid smiled back.

"So I thought you had gone to visit your Mom." JJ said as they waited for the elevator.

"She's having a bad day; she doesn't recognise me and screamed at me to leave."

"I'm sorry." JJ was genuinely sorry she knew how tough it was for Reid to deal with his mother.

"I'm used to it." Reid shrugged.

"So where are we going?" JJ changed the subject.

"I know a good place." He assured her. "It's not far from here."

"Then lead on Doctor Reid."

* * *

The ringing phone woke JJ out of her slumber. She groaned her head pounding.

"Hello?" She answered mentally cursing whoever had woken her.

"Agent Jareau this is your six am wake up call."

"Thanks." She hung up the phone. After five minutes JJ slowly climbed out of bed.

"I'm never drinking with Reid again." She muttered as she padded into the hotel room bathroom, she switched on the shower. As she waited for the water to warm up JJ stood in the front of the mirror.

"Never again." She turned on the tap hoping that splashing cold water on face would wake her up. As she ran her face she noticed a pink plastic flower ring on her left ring finger.

Not thinking how it got there JJ slipped into her toiletry bag and grabbed some aspirin.

* * *

"JJ you look terrible girl." Morgan commented when he found her waiting in the lobby. "Hey!" He protested as Emily dug an elbow into his ribs.

"You never tell a woman she looks terrible in the morning." Emily chastised him. "Do you want some aspirin?" She offered.

"I already took some thank you." JJ replied. "And I blame you Morgan for letting me drink alone with Reid."

"Morning." Reid walked up with a Starbucks cup looking none the worse for the wear.

"You don't look so bad for your night out." Morgan commented.

"I don't get hangovers." Reid shrugged.

"I hate you." JJ muttered. "Hand over that coffee if you know what's good for you."

"Don't withhold coffee from a woman with a gun." Morgan advised. Reid reluctantly handed JJ the cup.

"Ahh!" She took a sip before her cell phone rang.

"Good morning Garcia." She answered after checking caller id. "We should be leaving in about half an hour... I'll fill you in later I promise... He's standing right here hang on." She held out her phone to Morgan. "Garcia has been trying to call you; your cell is going straight to voicemail.

"I must have switched it off by accident." He took the phone. "Hey baby girl." He stepped away.

"So where did you two go last night?" Emily inquired.

"I remember a bar, I remember fish, I vaguely remember what I think were bad showgirls and tequila, lots of tequila."

"That's what got you." Emily nodded. "Reid next time don't let her have tequila."

"Hey." Reid protested. "I tried to stop her but she was on her second shot and insisting I try it. Thanks got a little fuzzy after that."

"So you don't remember what happened either?"

"JJ wanted me to show her Vegas. So we caught the end of a really bad drag act, that's where the showgirls came into it. We played blackjack for about ten minutes and then you wanted another drink which is where the tequila came in."

"Morning." Hotch joined them. "Are you okay JJ you look pale?"

"I'll be fine once I've finished Reid's coffee." She took another sip.

"Okay, our plane leaves in less than half an hour. Let's go."

TBC - let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

JJ had had a strange feeling she had forgotten something since they had gotten back to Quantico, but she had brushed it aside as paranoia.

She was sat in her office doing paperwork when she knocked one of the files on the floor a piece of paper fluttered out and JJ picked it and went pale when she saw what it was.

"This has got to be a joke." She examined the paperwork closely for a few minutes, it certainly looked real enough.

She picked up the phone and dialled a bullpen extension.

"Reid." He answered.

"Spence, its JJ can you come to my office for a minute?" She requested trying to keep her tone as even as possible.

"I'll be right there." They finished the call, a minute later he tapped on her office door. "You wanted to see me."

"Close the door. There is something I need to show you." Reid closed the door and took a seat.

JJ passed the document to him.

"What do you make of this?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I found it tucked in a file I brought back from Vegas with me. It looks real. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I think I'd remember something like this."

He studied the blonde for a minute as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"You certainly look calm about this."

"My mother always told me never to panic about something until you know if it's true or not." JJ explained.

"Good advice."

"I guess we need Garcia to do a little hacking on our behalf." JJ suggested.

"You want to tell Garcia?" Reid fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat.

"I'll make her promise to keep it to herself."

"She'll tell Morgan." Reid stated.

"She won't if I ask her not too."

Reid was silent for a minute.

"Okay, let me know what she finds out." He handed the document back to her and rose. "We'll figure it out from there."

JJ nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep this between us for now."

* * *

"Garcia I need a favour." JJ closed the door to Garcia's lair.

"Challenge away my beautiful blonde friend." Garcia smiled at her.

"I need you to check something out for me off the record. You can't tell anyone what you're doing especially Morgan."

"Now you've got me intrigued. Spill."

"I need you to check whether this is real or not. You can't show anyone."

"I promise." Garcia said sensing JJ was extremely hesitant in handing over the folder. "JJ." She paused. "This is a marriage certificate."

"I know."

"It says you and the lovely Dr Reid are married." Garcia was in slight shock. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Garcia, keep your voice down. I know if it's true or not. Neither of us remembers, we were pretty drunk. Can you check it out and call me and let me know?" she required.

"Sure thing sugar. So you and Reid?"

"Garcia!" JJ started but her cell phone interrupted. "Jareau...I'm presenting the case to the team in about ten minute... send the details over. Hopefully we should be there this afternoon... I'll let you know for certain..." She hung up. "I've got to go."

"I'll let you know what I find out as soon as possible."

"Thanks Garcia."

* * *

JJ was finishing clearing up some paperwork after the team had delivered their initial profile when her phone rang.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hey JJ or should I say Mrs Reid?" Garcia asked.

"It's true then." JJ sank down on a nearby chair.

"Let's just say it's definitely worth the paper it's written on. I talked to the guy who performed the ceremony, you'll be happy to know he was dressed as Elvis or an alien by the way. His name was Howard by the way, who said you made a nice couple and he didn't get to marry FBI Agents every day."

"Did he say anything else?" JJ cringed.

"It was your idea. Reid took some convincing and was spouting off facts about marriage. They're sending you pictures in the mail."

"Great." She sighed. "Thanks Garcia."

"No problem, and let me be the first to off my congratulations."

JJ ended the call.

"JJ." Hotchner entered the room. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine Hotch." She pulled a fake smile. "What did you need?"

"Can you talk to Mrs Ryan again, find out if there is anything she forgot to tell us?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He was concerned.

"I'm Hotch really. It's just been a long day."

* * *

JJ only managed to get a minute alone with Reid the following morning.

"Garcia called, it's true." She looked over her shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone else around.

"Okay." He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say when you accidently got married to one of your friends and co-workers. "I guess we need to talk."

"When we get back to Quantico." JJ suggested. "I've got to go, I've got a press conference in five minutes."

"When we get back then." Reid agreed not wanting to push the subject.

They managed to avoid being alone with each other for the rest of the case.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Garcia." JJ escaped to Garcia's office when they got back and took an empty seat.

"So tell me how's married life?"

"Garcia what am I going to do?"

"Jump the good Doctor's bones?" Garcia suggested.

"Garcia!" JJ groaned.

"Talk to Reid sweetie. Figure out where you both stand. Reid's one of the good guys, he's smart, cut if you can get him out of those sweater vests. He might be socially challenged but he has a good heart and a major crush on you."

"Oh god." JJ put her head on her arm.

"What are you two talking about?" Emily walked in.

"JJ and Reid." Garcia supplied.

"Garcia!" JJ looked up.

"She's going to find out eventually and she may have better advice?" Garcia suggested.

"Fine, close the door." JJ sighed. Emily closed the door. "You have to promise not to say anything to anyone.

"I promise." Emily agreed.

"Reid and I may have inadvertently and drunkenly gotten married while we were in Vegas."

"Wow I was not expecting that." Emily admitted. "You didn't get married by Elvis did you?"

"No a nice man made Howard." Garcia assured her.

"Congratulations." Emily wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Thanks!" JJ said sarcastically. "What do I do?"

"What does Reid say about this?"

"We haven't really had a chance to talk about it yet."JJ admitted.

"Then talk to him. I mean Reid is not a bad choice in husbands considering the dating pool. He has a job, he's a genius, slightly questionable taste in clothes, and he's loyal and can be quite endearingly clueless at times."

"You don't need to sell Reid to me he's my friend too." JJ pointed out.

"Husband." Garcia corrected.

"It's not like we've even been on a date."

"Unless you count a night out in Vegas." Emily offered.

"Or the Redskins game." Garcia added.

"What Redskins game?" Emily inquired.

"Gideon's attempt at matchmaking. He gave Reid ticked to a Redskins game for his 24th birthday and told him to invite JJ, which he did more than willingly." Garcia explained.

"On a positive note it's not being traded for three camels and a goat." Emily pointed out.

"What?" JJ and Garcia looked at her.

"When I was sixteen, we were in Egypt on vacation, one of the guides tried to trade me to for three camels and a goat. Luckily I knew enough Arabic to know what was going on because the other guy was only offering four goats and a single camel."

"You're worth more than just one camel." Garcia assured her.

"Thanks." Prentiss smiled. "Now back to JJ's problem."

"Hey Garcia." Morgan opened the door. "Ladies."

"Sweetness." Garcia beamed.

"What are you three talking about?" Morgan eyed them one by one.

"Just discussing when we can get together for a chick flick marathon." Emily answered off the top of her head.

"Care to join us gorgeous?"

"Watching Beaches with you once was more than enough." Morgan stated. "I'll come back."

"I'll be waiting." Garcia winked at him.

"They're up to something." Morgan said when he returned to the bullpen.

"Who?" Reid inquired.

"Garcia, JJ and Prentiss. It's never a good sign when they are hauled up in Garcia's office with the door shut."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Reid said although he had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly what they were talking about.

"I still don't like it."

"I'm going to get some coffee." Reid got up from his desk.

"Sure, Reid coffee will be great." Morgan called after him.

JJ finally gave up hiding in her office, the rest of the team had gone home and only Reid remained at his desk finishing up some paperwork.

"I guess we need to talk." JJ walked over.

"Sure."

"It's getting late and I'm hungry. Do you want to go and grab some dinner?" She suggested.

"Let me just tidy this up." Reid shuffled the papers on his desk.

They stood awkwardly waiting for the elevator to arrive. Just as they stepped inside JJ's phone rang.

"Jareau... Can you say that again slower...?" She put her hand out and stopped the elevator doors from closing and Reid followed her out. "How many?". JJ looked at him. "Call Hotch." She mouthed.

Reid dialled.

"Hotch, it's Reid. JJ needs to talk to you."

"Can you hold on for a minute I need to talk to my boss?" JJ said into her phone. "Hotch." She took the phone from Reid. "I've Lt Grayson on the phone, he abducted three more, if it's anything like last time we have 72 hours to find them... I'll take care of everything..." JJ had walked back to her office whilst talking to Hotch. "I'll let him know..." She hung and tossed the phone back to Reid. "Lt we'll be there tonight, I'm going to brief everyone on the plane." She searched her desk for the file she was looking for. "Can you send me everything you have so far on the second abductions... Hold on..." She went around to her monitor. "Can you order Chinese food I'm starving? You can read this whilst you make copies." She passed him the folder.

"You were talking to me?" He said.

"Can you order me Chinese food I'm starving?" She repeated the question. "Make copies whilst you read the file. Wheels up in an hour." She was already dialling on her landline as she had her cell tucked against her ear, and was checking her email. "This is Agent Jareau, we need to fly to Lewiston Idaho tonight, wheels up at 10.30... Thanks." She looked up at Reid who was still watching her. "Our discussion is on hold, go."

Reid shook out of his daze and went to do as she asked.

"Lt can you stay on the line I need to call the team?... Thank you."

JJ went into over drive. Organising out of town trips on short notice was something she was good at was a lot easier than the discussion she was about to have with Reid.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

"So did you talk to Reid yet?" Emily asked as she and JJ walked across the tarmac to the plane.

"We were about to when I got the call. It's on hold for now."

"Did you figure out what you want to do?"

"No." JJ replied.

"Hey JJ." Reid caught up with them, carrying a box tray full of Chinese food cartons."

"Reid I know I said I was starving when I asked you to order food, but I'm not going to eat all that."

"I didn't have dinner either and you know Morgan never says no to Chinese food."

"Do you have any Kung Pow Chicken?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"Let me have the receipt and I'll put in on the expense report for the case." JJ was in charge of making sure all the expense forms were submitted at the end of the case.

"So where are we going?" Morgan inquired after they had taken off. When JJ called him she had told him that had a case and when they were taking off, not much more.

"Lewiston, Idaho." JJ handed out copies of the case file. "Last week Chloe Parson 7, Benjamin Tucker 10 and Kyle Peterson 9 all got off their school buses and no-one ever saw them alive again. They were found 72 hours later hanging by their ankles from a tree. They'd only been dead a few hours according to the post-mortem. No signs of sexual assault but they were covered in small red marks and had a cocktail of drugs in their systems."

"JJ, I hate it when it is kids but this could have waited until tomorrow."

"Three more children never made from school home from school. They were last seen getting off their school buses. Daniel Denison 8, Marcus Trudo 7, and Katie Markham 9. They've canvassed the neighbourhoods, nobody saw anything."

"These kids are from lower class families, who live in your type suburban neighbourhood. The first three came from two parent households and they were all abducted within the space of about twenty minutes of each other." Reid handed JJ the Shrimp Lo Mein which he knew was her favourite and Emily the Kung Pow Chicken.

"Reid I know you have an eidetic memory but you haven't even opened the case file." Morgan pointed. "Do you have any Mooshu pork?"

Reid handed over the carton to Morgan as he explained.

"JJ had me make copies whilst I was ordering the Chinese food." He shrugged.

"He has the menu memorised." JJ added.

"There's General Tao's Chicken Hotch." Reid offered.

"Thanks." Hotch took the container.

"I didn't know what you liked." Reid told Rossi who was back from his vacation. "There's sweet and sour chicken or Beef egg foo young."

"I'll take beef." Rossi took the carton from Reid. "Do you usually have take-out on cases?"

"I didn't get dinner and when we get there it's going to be the middle of the night and we're the ground running." JJ explained.

"Any theories?"

"The abductions all happened in a one mile radius. So it's possible we're looking for just one unsub but probably two."

"One to subdue the child and the other to drive." Emily agreed. "A sedative or rag with chloroform over the mouth would stop a child from crying out and they could abduct him without a causing any scene and onto the next one."

"What's the significance of hanging them by the ankles?" JJ asked as she ate. "Pass the spring rolls."

The discussion continued with theories being tossed back and forth.

"We still have a couple hours before we land." Hotch said. "Get some sleep."

Emily woke up about an hour later, around her everyone was asleep. But something made her smile. She pulled out her cell phone and took a picture.

She grabbed the laptop and hit a few buttons to connect her to Garcia at Quantico.

"Hey Garcia."

"Emily, I'm been doing some background on the families of the children who were abducted. All the parents went to Lewiston High School the fathers were all in the same graduating class." Garcia informed her.

"That can't be a coincidence. See if you can track down anyone who had a grudge against them in high school or any connections between them."

"I'm already on it sweetie."

"That's great Garcia, but that wasn't why I called. I thought you might want to see this." Emily turned the laptop so the web cam was pointing at her intended targets.

JJ had fallen asleep with her head on Reid's shoulder. Reid's head was resting lightly on top of hers.

Garcia had quickly saved a few stills from the webcam.

"That's so cute." Garcia smiled. "But it's going to be..."

"Incredibly awkward when they wake up." Emily finished for her.

"I should have more for you by the time you land."

"Thanks Garcia." Emily disconnected the connection. She settled down to try again to get some sleep.

Emily watched JJ and Reid when she got a chance. She watched as Reid handed JJ a cup of coffee and her smile. Things were still awkward but their friendship was still there.

"Prentiss." Morgan said right behind her.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"I've been talking to you for the last few minutes. Is everything okay?"

"I was just thinking about something that struck me."

"If you have an idea you should share." Morgan suggested.

"You're right. JJ." Emily walked across the room. "I have an idea can you come with me?"

"Sure." She handed Reid her coffee mug.

"Where are we going?" JJ inquired.

"The library." Emily replied.

"If you want something looked up Garcia could probably find it or ask Reid he's probably read it." JJ pointed out.

"It's something I remember from when I was child, but I can't remember it exactly enough to get someone else to look for it." She paused as they walked out to the car. "You and Reid seem to be doing better today."

"If we ignore it we can work just like we always did."

"I think maybe you should see this." Emily passed JJ her phone.

"When did you take this?"

"On the plane out here. It's food for thought."

"Let's just finish this case then we'll talk about my marriage."

"I think that is a step in the right direction."

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to Emily suggestion they got an insight into the unsub and were able to get the children back. They would spend some time in the hospital but they should be okay physically, mentally was another matter altogether.

The team worked back to back cases for the next few weeks, leaving JJ and Reid no chance to talk.

"I have an announcement." Hotch said when they were finally back at Quantico. "I know you've all been working hard for the last few weeks. Finish up your paperwork then I don't want to see any of you until Tuesday. Take a long weekend."

"Four days, I don't know what I'll do with myself." Morgan sat back in his chair.

"Garcia mentioned she wants help picking out a new couch." Emily pointed out. "I'm sure she'd appreciate your help."

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

When Reid finished his paperwork he said goodbye to the others and went in search of JJ.

"JJ." He stuck his head in her office door.

"Hey Spence." She gave him a tired smile. "I know we need to talk, but I'm exhausted. I just want to go home and have a hot bath and go to bed."

"I was going to suggest meeting for lunch tomorrow." He told her.

"Sounds good. Give me a call tomorrow morning because I'm liable to forget if you tell me where now."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Reid offered.

"That's sweet Spence. But I'm going to be here for a few more hours. I'll get a cab home and come back for my car tomorrow."

"I'll drive you back to pick it up when we're done tomorrow."

"That would be great. Have a nice night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." Reid said before he left.

JJ worked for another few hours before she had had enough. She piled all the stuff that could wait into a stack and was just getting up when Emily came in.

"I was just headed home, I thought I'd say goodbye." Emily told her.

"I'm leaving myself; I was just about to call a cab. I'm too tired to drive home."

"I can give you a ride." Emily offered.

"Let me just switch my computer off." JJ said. "And before you ask we're having lunch tomorrow to discuss it." 

"Any ideas what you're going to do?" Emily asked.

"What we should have done from the start. Get it annulled."

LLLLL

"Sorry, I'm late." JJ slid into the booth opposite Reid. "The phone rang just as I was leaving."

"You're only five minutes late." Reid pointed out.

"And I bet you have the menu memorised already."

"I've been here before."

"So what's good?" JJ looked at the menu.

"Everything is pretty good. But I like the burgers."

JJ looked at the menu for a minute before the waitress came over.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Why don't you order? I'm still trying to decide." JJ suggested.

"I'll have a bacon cheese burger, with Swiss cheese and a coke." Reid told the waitress.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same, but a chocolate milkshake to drink and a side of chilli cheese fries." JJ handed her back the menu.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Do you want to talk before or after we eat?" Reid asked.

"Here." JJ handed him the envelope she had brought in with her.

"What are these?"

"I have a friend who works for a divorce attorney. They're the papers we need to get this annulled. If you fill them in, he'll file them on Monday for us."

"Right." Reid said but JJ noticed something in his tone.

"It's for the best right? Neither of us wants to be married. I mean I always dreamt I'd have the big white wedding when I got married, not be drunk in Vegas. No offence."

"None taken." He gave her a smile. "How much is this going to cost?"

"I've got it cover since this was my fault."

"How do you work that one out?" Reid asked.

"Garcia talked to the minister. He said I had to convince you it was a good idea."

"I haven't had a chance to tell you but I remembered a little more about that night and how marriage came up."

The waitress brought their lunch.

"Tell me." JJ said when she was gone.

"You asked me what else there was to do in Vegas after gambling, seeing a show other than dying in the desert heat. I told the only other thing was getting married. You said that it was a good idea downed your tequila and pulled me out of the bar. I don't remember anything."

"Reid I'm really sorry I got you into all of this."

"It could have been worse, you could have been Garcia." Reid said.

JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Just let me cover the costs." JJ requested. Reid knew he wasn't going to win if he argued with her.

"Okay, but I'm buying lunch." He countered.

"Deal." She smiled. "So what are you planning on doing for the rest of your time off?"

"Catching up on some reading." He replied. "You?"

"I'm going shopping. It's been a while since I got to the mall."

"I've never understood what it is with women and shopping."

"That coming from a genius profiler." She paused. "Tell you what pick me up at 9.30 tomorrow and I'll show you."

Reid started to protest.

"Think of it as a case study." JJ countered.

"Okay."

"Good." She smiled as the waitress brought over their food. "You can give me the papers back then too."

TBC

A/N: Before you all start screaming I'm a big believer in happy endings and everything working out in the end. So just wait ;)


	6. Chapter 5

JJ checked her purse to make sure she had the essentials, her purse containing cash and credit cards, a bottle of water because shopping thirsty work, cookies because shopping also made you hungry, mints, her Bureau ID and cell phone just in case anything came up. Her gun was locked away.

She opened the door.

"Hey Spence. Do you want to come in for a minute?" JJ asked.

"Sure." He stepped over the threshold. "The papers." He handed her the envelope.

"Thanks. I'll take them to my friend later." She put them in a drawer for safe keeping. "I'm just going to pop to the bathroom before we leave so make yourself at home."

JJ was only gone a few minute when she came back Reid was looking a picture from her mantel piece.

"My parents." She said.

"You look like your Mom." Reid commented.

"We have totally different personalities. My Dad says other than the fact that I look like her and that he was there when I was born he could have sworn my mother and I weren't related."

"You know personality isn't..."

"Reid let's leave the profiling for one." JJ suggested. "Let's shop."

Reid was trailing around after JJ who had already made a few purchases.

"You're not having fun are you?" She eyed him.

"I'm not big on shopping." He shrugged.

"Okay there is one store I think you'll like." She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the top floor where the more speciality shops were. "Close your eyes." JJ put her hand over his eyes and walked him into the store. "Okay."

"An antique book shop."

"You like obscure books."

"It's great JJ."

"Want to take a look around?" She suggested.

They looked at the books for a while.

"Grimms Fairytales. I remember this from when I was a kid although I'm more of a Disney girl." JJ commented.

"You know they made a mistake when they translate Cinderella from the original version, she didn't have a glass slipper she one made of fur."

"I wouldn't mention that too loudly you'll disillusion a lot of children when grew up with the glass slipper. I also wouldn't mention if you every go to Disneyland they are big on Cinderella having a glass slipper there."

"I don't plan on going there so I should be fine. Have you ever been?"

"No but I always wanted to. I'm a sucker for roller coasters." JJ put the book back and looked at the pile he was amassing. "Are you going to buy those?"

Reid paid for his books.

"How about some lunch?" JJ suggested.

They found a seat in the food court; JJ left Reid with their bags whilst she went and picked up their lunch.

By the she got back he had almost finished one of the books he'd bought.

"Did you ever try reading a book slowly?" JJ inquired.

"This is slowly." Reid replied.

"I meant more normal person speed."

"I've always read this speed since I was learnt to read at two."

"Two?" JJ questioned.

"My mother always read books to me for as long as I could remember. I remember reading the encyclopaedia I got for Christmas when I was four in a couple hours."

"I could barely read at four. But I could write Jenny. My mum has a picture I drew her of our house with my name on it."

"Do you mind that people don't call you Jennifer?" Reid asked.

"I've been JJ to my friends since grade school. My family are the only ones who call me Jennifer. If someone else called me Jennifer I probably wouldn't answer to it. But you know what it's like everyone calls you Reid."

"My mother and you are generally the only people who call me Spencer and you are the only one who shortens it."

"Really?" JJ looked at him.

"So are we shopping some more after lunch?" He changed the subject.

"We have another mall tradition."

"I'm terrible at video games." Reid pointed out.

"I meant movies. There's an eighteen screen movie theatre two floors up. Save some room for popcorn."

* * *

"I had a good time today." JJ said when Reid dropped her home.

"It was fun." Reid agreed. "I guess I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Have a good weekend." JJ told him.

"You too."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

JJ sat reading the paper on Sunday morning; well she wasn't really reading it, more staring at it whilst distracted in thought.

"Go with your instincts Jennifer." She said to herself remembering something her grandmother had told her.

She went and changed; she put the contents of her purse into a small backpack and tucked her camera inside.

She filled her car with gas before she drove to her next destination. When she got to the door she hesitated before she knocked.

"JJ." Reid opened the door. "This is a surprise is everything okay?"

"Hey Spence. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Sorry, come in." He stepped back to let her in.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how empty this place is. It seems Garcia is not the only one in need of new furniture, maybe a plant or two."

"I'm not here enough to need anything else. But I don't think you came by to critic my home decor."

"It's just I've seen serial killers places that looked like this." JJ said. "But you're right; I'm here to see if you are busy."

"No I'm not busy."

"Good then I'm kidnapping you." She stated.

"You know kidnapping a Federal Agent is a federal offence." Reid pointed out.

"So arrest me." JJ said. "You need to change." JJ walked straight towards Reid's bedroom.

"JJ." Reid said and followed her.

She had riffled through his closet, put out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Put these on." She handed the close to him. "You'll need a sweater."

"Where are we going?" Reid asked.

"It wouldn't be a kidnapping if you knew where we're going. I'll wait outside whilst you change."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Reid asked after they had been driving for half an hour.

"Six Flags." JJ replied.

"The theme park?"

"I decided since I had the day off I wanted to ride a roller coaster and you can't go to a theme park alone."

"So you kidnapped me." Reid added.

"Something like that. Besides Gideon was right when you needed to take a break as much as the rest of us. Don't worry we'll avoid all the water rides."

"I was more concerned about hurtling around upside down at sixty miles an hour. Do you know the statistics on theme park injuries?"

"Reid, for once don't think. Just have fun. We'll eat junk food; we'll get some pictures you can send to your Mom. How's she doing by the way?"

"She still has her good days and bad days and hasn't quite forgiven me for having her fly out to Quantico yet."

"Did you tell her about us?" JJ asked.

"No. I left that out. Did you tell your parents?"

"My father would kill me. He's still thinks I'm the six year old in pigtails who would wait for him to come home so I could tell him about him about my day. He can't quite equate that little girl with a gun carrying FBI Agent, who he's seen on TV."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Spence?" JJ asked as they gotten off a roller coaster.

"Can we do something a little more sedate for a while?" He requested.

"Sure." JJ replied.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"I'll wait right." JJ was stood by something that was noticeable. JJ's phone rang as Reid walked away. "Jareau." She answered.

"Hey JJ it's Emily. I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee."

"I can't today, I'm at Six Flags. Tomorrow would be great." JJ replied.

"You went to Six Flags by yourself?" Emily questioned.

"I brought Reid with me." JJ admitted.

"I guess your talk went better than expected."

"The annulment paperwork is getting filed tomorrow. I thought it would do Reid good to have some fun and I need someone to come with me. I'd been thinking about it since Reid and I talked about roller coasters yesterday."

"You talked to Reid yesterday?" Emily questioned.

"We went shopping and saw a movie."

"JJ you need to be careful."

"Careful?" JJ repeated.

"Reid doesn't date much if at all. Be careful he doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Emily, he signed the papers." JJ pointed out.

"Because it was what he wanted or because you asked him to." She paused before continuing. "Just don't break his heart. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." JJ hung up. She was deep in thought about what Emily had said when Reid got back.

"Are you okay JJ?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine. How about some funnel cake and we'll find you the carousel?"

tbc


	8. Chapter 7

"JJ, Reid. My office." Hotch said as he walked through the bullpen on Tuesday morning. They quickly followed him. "Close the door." Hotch waited until they were both stood in front of my desk. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

JJ looked at Reid before speaking.

"We were drunk, we're getting it annulled. The paperwork was filed yesterday."

"I was talking about talking a man who abduct a baby from Six Flags from throwing her in the water and giving himself up without incident. The Chief of the local police department wanted me to pass on his gratitude for your help and how you handled the situation." Hotch said. "What are you talking about?"

Flashback

"_Help he's got my baby." A woman screamed. _

_Reid looked at JJ who nodded._

"_STOP FBI." She yelled as they ran after him. _

_It didn't take too long for him to take a wrong turn and be backed into a corner. _

"_Come and closer and I'll throw her over." The kidnapper threatened, behind him was rushing water for one of the water rides. _

"_Okay." Reid held up his hand and stopped. "You don't want to do that."_

"_Maybe I do."_

"_Park security." Two men in uniforms ran up behind them. _

"_JJ." Reid said. _

"_I've got it cover." JJ assured him. "Gentlemen if you step back."_

"_Lady, it's you who needs to step back." One of them told her._

"_It's not "lady" it's Special Agent Jennifer Jareau FBI, and that's Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid we're with the BAU and we're taking control of this situation."_

"_BA-what?"_

"_Behavioural Analysis Unit. Which means we have more experience dealing with this situation than you'll ever have. I need you to cordon off the area, call the police, find the mother, keep her back and I need to know what the baby's name is and how old she is."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it will make her more real to him if he knows who she is." JJ explained. _

_JJ liaised with the police when they arrived as Reid continued to talk to the man._

"_She won't shut up." The man complained. _

"_That's because she's scared and hungry. Why don't you let me take her back to her mother and we can keep talking?" Reid suggested._

_It took ninety minutes for Reid to convince him to give him the baby._

End Flashback

"I'm waiting." Hotch said.

"The night you told us to take off when we were in Vegas before we flew back, JJ and I went out for a drink, we had a bit too much tequila and..."

"Accidently got married." JJ finished for him.

"Hang on that was almost two months ago. You've been married since then?"

"Yes." JJ replied. "We've been so busy the last few weeks; we only had a chance to get the annulment paperwork filed yesterday. We're just waiting on a court date."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Hotch asked trying to get his head around it.

"Garcia and I think Emily." Reid said. JJ nodded in agreement.

"You should have told me as soon as it happened." Hotch said.

"Sir, we've barely had time to sit down and talk to each other about this, but we're taking care of it as quickly as possible." JJ stated.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Hotch asked.

"No sir." They both agreed.

"If it becomes one let me know." Hotch stated.

"Yes sir."

"So what was that all about?" Morgan asked when they returned to the bullpen.

"Briefings in ten minutes." JJ said. "I have to grab something from my office.

"You mean you didn't hear." Garcia who had come to the bullpen asked.

"Hear what baby girl?"

"Reid and JJ saved a baby who had been abducted at Six Flags on Sunday. Reid hear talked the guy into giving the baby back unharmed."

"You and JJ were at Six Flags on Sunday?" Morgan questioned.

"How did I know you'd pick up on that part rather than the saving a baby part?" Emily said.

"JJ wanted to go but apparently you can't go to a theme park by yourself. So she kidnapped me and took me with her."

"It doesn't sound like you resisted."

"You told me not to argue with a woman with a gun." Reid reminded him.

"A very good life lesson." Emily agreed.

"Well I'm proud of you Reid." Garcia told him. Reid blushed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

It was a few more weeks before they finally got to court. JJ had taken the day off and Reid had the afternoon off for the appointment.

They sat in the judge's chambers rather than the courtroom, along with the just the court stenographer and JJ's friend's boss in case they needed any legal advice.

"So let me get this straight, you're both FBI Agents, in your case Dr Reid you have several doctorates and you both managed to get drunk and married in Las Vegas."

"Yes Your Honour." JJ replied.

"Now you want it annulled?"

"Did you know annulments..." Reid started.

"Spence, I know you're nervous but now really isn't the time." JJ put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Courts shouldn't be used to rectify drunken mistakes."

"We understand that." JJ agreed.

"Marriage also shouldn't be taken lightly." The judge paused and studied the couple in front of her. "You work together, I take it you don't hate each other?"

"We're friends." Reid said. "Good friends."

"Good then this shouldn't be too hard. You should never give up without trying. I'm going to place an order that two of spend a few hours a week together in a none work related situation for the next three months, if you still want the annulment after that period then I will sign the papers."

"You're joking." JJ said.

"I never joke Agent Jareau. I would have ordered for you to go to marriage counselling as well but given your schedules and the amount of time you spend out of the state you wouldn't be able to keep the appointments. If you miss a week for other than work related reason, I'll find you in contempt. Let's adjourn this for three months." The judge banged her gavel.

"Can she do that?" JJ asked when they were outside.

"She's the judge; she can order anything she likes." The lawyer pointed out. "I could change into divorce proceedings, but honestly this will be quicker.

"I'm going home, Reid I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye JJ." Reid said stood by the lawyer. "Sorry, it's been a tough couple of days, we had case that involved kids and we only got back at two am."

"I understand, I used to work for the prosecutor's office, being a divorce attorney pays more and you don't have to see pictures of dead people every day." He paused. "Can I give you a little advice?"

"Sure. See this as a blessing not many guys who are in love with their wives, get three months of court ordered dates to try and convince them not get a divorce."

"I'm not... Is it that obvious?" Reid asked.

"Probably to everyone except Agent Jareau. Good luck, and hopefully I won't have to see you in three months." The lawyer shook Reid's hand.

"Send me the bill for today." Reid told him.

"It's on the house. With JJ married my assistant has stopped trying to set us up."

* * *

"Hotch, do you have a second?" Reid asked when he got back to the BAU.

"Close the door." Hotch told him. "How did it go?"

"There was minor hiccup."

"How minor?" Hotch asked.

"The judge won't sign the papers for another three months."

"Okay." Hotch said.

"She also ordered that JJ and I have to spend a few hours outside of work alone every week until then."

"The judge ordered you to date?" Hotch questioned.

"Basically."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Hotch asked.

"It's a court order and it's only for three months."

"How does JJ feel about it?" Hotch inquired.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to her; once it was over she left."

"I shouldn't be giving you marriage advice, but finish your paperwork and then go and talk to her."

"Hotch, I don't think she wants to talk to me today."

"Then have Emily go and check on her. Let me know if this becomes an issue."

* * *

JJ got to answer the knock on her door.

"I brought wine and chocolate ice-cream." Emily said.

"Come in." JJ stepped back. "I guess you heard."

"Three months of not having to look for a date on a Friday night can't be that bad." Emily commented.

"Would like it if a court ordered you to?"

"No." Emily admitted. "I don't know if this makes any difference but Reid was worried about you. He's concerned you wouldn't want to talk to him."

"I should call him and apologise, I kind of blew him off." JJ grabbed a couple of glasses and a corkscrew. "I was tired and cranky, the last case got to me and I really didn't need Judge Dating Services today."

"I'm sure Reid will understand that."

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

"So what have you got planned for date night this week?" Garcia asked as she looked through some information.

"I don't know. It's Reid's turn to pick." JJ replied as she thumbed through a file. The rest of them were headed back to the office just having finished up a case in the local area.

"Is that a wise decision?"

"It can't be any worse than when I took him to my goddaughter's birthday party last week."

"The Reid effect still in full force?"

"He was great with Amy one on one but twenty screaming girls in princess costumes was a little much."

"You took him for punishment?"

"We didn't get back until late Friday night and I'd already promised Amy I would be there if I was home. Reid came along."

"How exactly do explain Reid?"

"A friend who was at a loose end." JJ replied. "You always need more adult supervision at kid's parties than you think."

"You do know I'm going to want all the juicy details on your date girl."

"I'll make you a deal, you don't flirt with Morgan for the rest of the day and I'll fill you in." JJ proposed.

"You're on."

* * *

Morgan hung up his phone and shook his head.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"Something is up with Garcia. She doesn't sound like her normal self." Morgan replied.

"Do you want me to call her and see if it's something you said?" Emily offered.

"No..." He said but Emily had already dialled.

"Hey Garcia, it's Emily... Yes... I see...Okay we'll be back in about twenty minutes." She hung. "She's fine." Emily wasn't got tell him that Garcia had a reason for not flirting with Morgan.

Morgan spent the rest of the afternoon trying to convince Garcia to tell him what he had done wrong.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" JJ asked.

"You'll see." Reid replied.

"You know dark alleys aren't exactly what the judge had in mind." JJ pointed out.

"It gets better I promise." He walked them up a loading dock ramp and knocked on the door.

"Dr Reid." A man stepped out. "Right on time, it's good to see you again."

"You too. JJ this is Dr Harold Yarbrough, he's one of the exhibit curators here."

"Exhibits?" JJ questioned.

"Don't you know where you are dear?" Dr Yarbrough asked.

"Umm no sorry."

"The Museum of Natural History." He replied.

"Dr Yarbrough is a friend of Gideon's. He's going to show us the exhibit he's working on that doesn't open for a few more weeks." Reid explained.

"What kind of doctor are you Doctor Yarbrough?" JJ inquired.

"I'm an entomologist." Dr Yarbrough led them through to his work room. "These are the specimens I'm working on right now, and then I'll show you the rest of the exhibit."

"Butterflies." JJ's face lit up.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about them after the Fisher King, but I thought you might like it."

"It's great Reid." JJ assured him. "It's perfect."

Dr Yarbrough spent 45 minutes showing them around the specimens he began to show them the exhibit before he got called away for a phone call.

"This was a really good idea Spence." JJ told him.

"I have a question."

"Okay?" JJ said.

"What did you promise Garcia to get her to stop flirting with Morgan for the afternoon?"

"You figured that one out did you?" Reid nodded. "I told her I'd tell her where we went tonight. But wasn't it fun watching Morgan squirm for the afternoon?"

Reid started to agree but his cell phone rang.

"Reid... Is she okay?...Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked.

"One of patients at my mother's sanatorium had a psychotic break and caused a riot. My mother is in the hospital, they had to sedate her because she wouldn't stop screaming for me." Reid explained. "I need to go and see her."

"Of course, call Hotch. I'll try and get you a flight out tonight." JJ told him.

They apologised to Dr Yarbrough for having to leave so quickly.

"I've got you on a non-stop flight that leaves in about an hour from Regan National." JJ said. "It's a good thing we're not that far away."

Once they got to the airport JJ picked up the ticket from the e-ticket machine she had reserved on her credit card.

"Thanks JJ. I'll pay you back."

"I'll hold your car as collateral." Since they had taken Reid's car to the museum it was her only way home. "Do you have any money or your credit cards?"

"I have a hundred dollars; my credit card is locked in my desk back at Quantico."

JJ pulled a pad out of her purse and wrote a number on.

"Memorise this." She told Reid which she knew wouldn't be hard for him.

"Okay."

"There's a thousand dollar limit and the only thing on it is your plane ticket." JJ handed him her credit card.

"JJ I can't..." Reid started to protest.

"I keep this one for emergencies and this is an emergency. You can pay me back. You'd better go or you'll miss your flight. Call me if you need anything else."

"Thanks JJ."

"That's what friends are for."

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

"I kept my end of the deal; now tell me everything about your date." Garcia said the next morning as she was helping JJ unscramble and encrypted email which had gotten corrupted.

"He took me to the National History Museum to see a preview of the new butterfly exhibit that is opening in a few weeks."

"That is incredibly..." Garcia searched for the right word. "Well thought out and sweet. I want more details girl."

"It went great until I had to put him on a plane to Vegas to visit his Mom who is in the hospital after a minor riot."

"A riot at a sanatorium?"

"One of the patients had a psychotic break."

"Did Reid tell you which hospital she was in?" Garcia inquired.

JJ gave her the name of the hospital.

"What are you doing Garcia?"

"Shush I'm on the phone... Hello my name is Penelope Garcia I'm with the FBI. One of our Agents is visiting a relative at your facility. For National Security reasons we need to be able to reach him at all times, I need to know which room the person he is visiting is in... Diana Reid... Thank you have a nice day."

"National Security?" JJ questioned.

"I'm supposed to keep track of everyone and we have dealt with National Security related cases."

"What are you doing now?" JJ asked as Garcia looked something up.

"Good daughters-in-laws send their mother-in-laws flowers when they're in the hospital. I'm looking for a florist in Vegas that takes orders via the internet. Found one."

"She doesn't know and Reid's not going to tell her."

"So I'll make the card from all of us. If she doesn't appreciate the thought I'm sure Reid will. There done."

"Hey baby girl have you seen Reid?" Morgan walked into Garcia's office. "Oh hey JJ."

"Hey gorgeous." Garcia beamed. "Reid's gone to visit his Mom."

"That's short notice."

"She's in the hospital; he'll be back in a few days." JJ replied. "We have a briefing in ten minutes; Garcia let me know if you can get that email open."

"Will do."

* * *

JJ was walking back to her office the following day when her cell phone rang.

"Jareau." She answered trying not to drop the stack of files she was carrying.

"Is this Miss Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Daniel; I'm calling from Capital One Credit Card Company."

"Is there a problem?" JJ asked.

"There has been some unusual activity on your card."

"What kind of unusual activity?" JJ inquired.

"The balance of your card has been at zero for the past six months, in the last forty-eight hours there have been several charges including a flight to Las Vegas, a motel room."

"I know." JJ closed her office door and dumped the files on the desk.

"You were aware of the charges."

JJ thought for a second of the easiest way to explain the situation.

"My husband's mother is in hospital, he had to go on short notice to see her, and he didn't have his card on him so I gave him mine. The charges are all authorised."

"Would like to create an additional card on the account for your husband?"

"No." JJ's desk phone rang. "Look I don't have time to talk about it now, but everything is fine. Just send me the bill at the end of the month." She hung up.

JJ didn't get out from behind her desk for the rest of the day. Rather than going down the pile of case files from Detectives asking for help it increased.

"Another one for Morgan." JJ dropped it on the file on the pile.

"Another what?" Morgan appeared at her door.

"Another case file for you to look at and give your opinion on." JJ replied. "Another case where we can't go and help."

"JJ you need to get from behind that desk."

"I need to make a few more phone calls and figure out where we're going next." JJ corrected.

"That can wait until tomorrow. We are going out." Morgan walked around the desk.

"Morgan, I c..."

"I've already had this conversation with Garcia and Prentiss." Morgan helped her up. "We all deserve a night out. We'll deal with death and mayhem in the morning. I'm not taking any excuses."

"Fine."

"That's what I'm talking about girl, a little enthusiasm."

* * *

"So have you heard from Reid since he left?" Emily asked when Morgan had gone to the bar.

"Not since he sent me a text to say he'd arrived and to thank me for lending him my credit card."

"You gave him your credit card?" Garcia questioned.

"He only had cash on him. I gave him my emergency card it only has a thousand dollar limit and can you really see Reid going on a spending spree?" JJ asked. "I haven't used it in six months so credit card company called to check I knew charges were being made."

"You have a credit card you haven't used for six months?" Emily stated.

"I keep it in case my car breaks down, although I used to last year to by a pair of Jimmy Choo's that were on sale."

"You never did tell me where you went on your last date."

"He took her the Natural History Museum to a preview of a butterfly exhibit that's opening soon." Garcia answered Emily's question. "So far I've learnt Reid isn't a bad date and he doesn't do well with groups of children."

"Morgan's coming." JJ said.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" Morgan inquired as he handed them their drinks.

"Garcia was just telling us how lousy you are at pool." Emily said.

"Is that right baby doll?" Morgan looked at Garcia.

"Goddesses only speak the truth." She smiled at him.

"I think we're going to have to play." Morgan said.

"Why don't you grab a table if you want to humiliate yourself?" Emily challenged.

"You're on." Morgan went in search of a free table.

"Are you sure you want to do that? He's actually pretty good." JJ asked.

"I had bodyguard who taught me how to hustle pool when I was eight. I think I'll be fine."

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

"And the wander returns." Morgan said as Reid walked back into the office.

"Hey guys."

"How's your Mom doing?" Emily inquired.

"Better thank you. I'm going to let Hotch know I'm back." He put his bag on his desk before heading to Hotch's office.

JJ walked in quickly handing Morgan and Emily files.

"Briefing in five minutes, wheels up in two hours."

"Good morning to you too JJ." Morgan said.

"Sorry. I've been on the phone constantly since I got here. I haven't stopped."

"Take a breath before you have an aneurism." Morgan suggested.

JJ took a deep breath and let it out. "Better?"

"Sure." Morgan smiled.

"Briefing in five minutes, wheels up in two hours."

"Where are we going"? A voice from behind her asked.

"Reid." JJ spun around. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. So where are we going?"

"Atlanta." JJ handed him a copy of the file. "How's your Mom?"

"She's doing better. She liked the flowers."

"I'm glad." JJ smiled at him.

"What flowers?" Morgan questioned.

"Garcia and I sent Mrs Reid some flowers from the team." JJ explained. "Spence we'll catch up later, there's a briefing in..."

"Five minutes." He finished. "I heard."

* * *

It was the next morning; JJ knew Reid was behind her looking at the boards when she turned around to answer the detective's question when she turned back he was gone.

JJ excused herself and went to look for him. Geniuses like small children need to have a close eye kept on them as they had a tendency to wander off.

JJ found him outside sat on a bench not too far away.

"Mind if I join you?" She inquired.

"Sorry JJ, take a seat." He moved up so she could sit next to him.

"Here." She handed him some coffee.

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?" She inquired.

"I've been looking at the board since we got here. I know there is something I'm missing but I can't figure out what it is. I just need to take a break for five minutes."

"Do you want me to go?" JJ offered.

"No stay."

"How's your Mom really doing?"

"She's doing okay now she's back on her meds and isn't convinced that they were giving her stitches for some clandestine reason."

"She was off her meds?"

"She goes through phases when she doesn't think she needs them anymore. She thinks she's fine and that they are stunting her thought process."

"How long ago was she diagnosed?"

"I was seven when I convinced the doctors that there was something wrong, it was about six months after my father died."

"You convinced the doctors?" JJ was surprised.

"I knew something was wrong and I'd read a book..."

"Of course you had. How long has she been at the sanatorium?" JJ asked.

"When I was 17 and in college, I was home late one day. I didn't know she had been off her meds for a few days and she thought I had abandoned her so she tried to kill herself. Her psychiatrist thought it was best for her to be in a facility. It was the toughest decision I had to make agreeing to it."

"You did what's best for her and you were only 17." JJ assured him. "And you know what they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Reid repeated. "You're a genius." He kissed her cheek and handed her his coffee cup. "Thanks JJ." He ran off.

"Sure, no problem." JJ had no idea what she had said. She stood up as Morgan pulled up.

"Curb side coffee service. I like this idea." Morgan joked.

"I was talking to Reid and he said I was a genius and took off."

Inside Reid started pulling pictures off the board moving them around.

"Hey what are you doing?" The detective protested.

"No let him." Hotch stopped. "What are you thinking Reid?"

"The profile is wrong. He's not a serial killer in your typical sense. He's suicidal."

"Suicidal?" JJ questioned.

"You said what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Reid started to explain. "He wants to kill himself but he can't bring himself to do it. So he's testing out the methods on other people. His confessions at the scenes aren't confessions."

"They're part of his suicide note." Hotch finished for him.

"Exactly. The most common method of suicide is by firearms." Reid pointed to the picture of one of the victims. "Hanging, carbon monoxide poisoning, stepping in front of a train, jumping from a building, exsanguinations, overdose. He's killing these people trying to work up the courage to kill himself. He wants us to catch him which is why he's leaving the notes; otherwise we wouldn't have connected the cases. He wants us to find him so he can..."

"Suicide by cop." Morgan finished.

"Exactly."

"Morgan called Garcia and..." Hotch started.

"Already dialling."

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

"You want me to look up what?" Garcia questioned.

"Suicides in the Atlanta area going back six months."

"That's going to be a lot sugar."

"Reid says to look up attempted suicides one of them might be our unsub."

"You think your unsub went from suicidal to homicidal?" Garcia questioned.

"We think he's killing others in the ways he wishes he could kill himself."

"You know what I don't want to know. I'll call you back." Garcia hung up.

"She'll let us know when she's got something." Morgan told the others.

"I so hear you were with Reid when he had his revelation." Emily and JJ were getting coffee.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I was talking to him about his mother and the next he kisses me, tells me I'm a genius and runs off."

"Wait a minute he kissed you?" Emily questioned.

"On the cheek, but that's the not point. I don't think I'll ever understand his thought process."

"I don't think anyone does. But I'm glad his brain works the way it does."

JJ passed Emily some sugar.

"What are you two talking about?" Morgan asked when he walked in in search of coffee.

"Reid's thought process." Emily replied.

"Think about that will only give you a headache. Is one of those for me?"

"Here." JJ handed her his coffee and walked off.

"Is she okay?" Morgan inquired.

"She's fine." Emily answered. "Reading reports on suicides is great fun."

Reid was looking at the board, the bodies had been found out of order so he moved the confessions around to see if they made more sense.

"There's a press conference in an hour. I'm supposed to tell them we're looking for a suicidal homicidal maniac?" JJ asked.

"He's not manic." Reid stated. "The murders are just his way of dealing with the hatred he has for himself. Did you know that..." JJ left him ramble, she had kind of missed it whilst he had been away.

"Hotch." JJ stopped him. "What do you want me to say at the press conference?"

"We're looking into the situation but cannot currently confirm any details of our ongoing investigation. When we have more we'll update them."

"They're going to take that as we don't have anything and we don't want to say so." JJ pointed out.

"German." Reid said.

"Excuse me?" JJ turned around but he was already on the phone to Garcia.

"Garcia, its Reid. I need you to run a search of the attempted suicides list; we're looking for a male 25-35. He was probably born or grew up in Germany and moved here in his teens." Reid told her.

"Why German?" Hotch asked.

"I've been reading the notes he left. My mother had colleague who was German, never spoke English until his family moved here when he was fifteen, when he learnt to write English there was always something slightly off, it's the same with these notes." Reid explained. "I'm still here Garcia. Do you have an address?... Thank you."

"You might want to hold off on the press conference." Hotch told JJ.

"I'll have one of the detectives cover it." JJ replied.

* * *

"Oh thank god." A man stood on the pavement. "He's flipped out."

"Who?" Rossi asked as they all piled out the car.

"Franz, Franz Günter. He just grabbed a woman; he said he's going to throw them both off the bridge and to call the police."

"Which way?" Hotch asked.

"That way."

They pulled up at the bridge.

"Don't come any closer or I'll throw us both over the edge." Franz had the gun pointed at the woman his arm wrapped around her neck holding her against him.

"Reid." Hotch suggested.

"Is that a good idea?" Rossi asked.

"He got us this far. Finish it. Morgan take a couple of the officers and see if you can find another away around to the other side and take the taser. We're not going to give him what he wants."

"Franz, my name is Spencer Reid. I'm just here to talk to you."

The others took up positions behind the cars.

"Stay back or I'll throw us both over."

"Franz, you don't want to throw this lady off the bridge. She doesn't want to die." Reid told him. "Why don't you let her go?"

"No. We're both going to go over." Franz insisted.

"Franz she doesn't want to die. You're the one who wants to die. Why don't you let her go and if you want to throw yourself off the bridge I'm not going to be close enough to stop you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot about you Franz, I know you tried to kill yourself a year ago, but you couldn't even do that right because you cut your wrists the wrong way and you didn't even cut that deep." Reid walked closer. "Slashing your wrists outside a hospital is not smart unless you want someone to save you."

"Reid." JJ hissed.

"It's okay." Hotch told her.

"He's going to get himself killed." JJ protested.

"He knows what he's doing." Hotch assured her.

"People think that people who commit suicide are weak. But that's not true. It takes a lot of courage to decide to end your own life. Weak people can't do it. People like you." Reid continued.

"Stop saying that." Franz stated. "I'm strong."

"You killed eight people in the ways you wished you could kill yourself. That's weak. You left notes because you wanted us to catch you."

"It took you long enough." Franz stated. "And I'm not weak."

"I know what I'm talking about. My mother tried to kill herself. She would have succeeded if I'd been five minutes later getting home. You were just playing. If you really wanted to kill yourself you would have shot yourself, or put yourself in that car or thrown yourself off that building. But you're weak." Reid paused. "You know what I think you wanted us to catch so you could get caught in a shoot so you wouldn't have to kill yourself. It's call suicide by cop. But it won't work they won't shoot you."

Reid could see Morgan was close enough behind him to fire the Taser.

"If I shoot you they'll shoot me." He pointed the gun at Reid.

"No they won't. They'd be too worried about shooting this nice lady. Besides you can't shoot me."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You've got the safety on." Reid stated. Franz looked at the gun. "Now!" He yelled to Morgan with Franz temporarily distracted. Morgan fired the taser.

Franz's hand his the railing the gun dropped over the side. His grip on the vanished and the woman managed to get away into Reid's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No." She blacked out using Reid for support.

"A little help here." Reid requested.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Morgan said to Franz as he put him in handcuffs. "You're under arrest."

"Good job Reid." Hotch told him as the EMTs helped the woman onto a stretcher. Hotch patted him on the shoulder before walking away.

JJ was waiting to talk to Reid.

"That was stupid and reckless." JJ said.

"I was just doing my job."

"I can't do this right now." She pushed the hair off her face. "I have to go and tell the press we caught him." She walked off.

"JJ." Reid called after her.

"Let her go." Emily advised from behind him.

TBC

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their suggestions, when I said I believe in happy endings, I know exactly where this one is going and have bits of conversations written down. As for parts being slightly off canon, it just needed to happen for certain reasons. Besides it's fiction. ;) Thanks for all the reviews.


	14. Chapter 13

"Hey Genius Boy." Garcia smiled when Reid entered her office. "I hear you did good out there."

"And somehow managed to make JJ mad at me at the same time."

"For a genius Reid, sometimes you can be an idiot." Emily walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hey Garcia."

"Morgan filled me in on what happened, is she mad for the reason I think she's mad?" Garcia asked.

"Yes."

"Would someone care to help me out here?" Reid requested.

"Let's see you walked towards a guy holding a gun and told him to throw himself off a bridge because he was weak." Emily explained.

"I was doing my job and he had the safety on." Reid pointed out.

"Garcia do you want to help me out?" Emily asked.

"She was worried about you." Garcia clipped Reid upside the head.

"Ow." Reid rubbed the back of his head.

"And she didn't want you to die."

"Did you really have to hit me?" Reid asked.

"Just knocking some sense into you."

"I'm never going to understand woman." Reid muttered.

"Trust me you're not supposed to." Emily assured him. "Just stick with serial killers."

"Any advice to fix this?"

"You're going to have to figure this one out on your own sugar." Garcia told him.

"Don't try profiling her, women hate that." Emily added.

* * *

JJ was moving files around her desk looking for something when Reid knocked on her door.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

"Not really can it wait?"

"It will take two minutes tops."

"Fine." JJ crossed her arms. Reid closed the door.

"I'm sorry if you're mad about what happened yesterday. I was doing my job and I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry if you were worried about me but there was no need to be."

"That sounds more like a criticism than an apology Reid, and I'm not mad, just disappointed."

"JJ..."

"My mother always told me that if you have to say you're sorry then it's a major clue that you shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"What about it being easier to ask for forgiveness than permission?" Reid countered.

"Reid you're an adult you don't need to ask my permission to do whatever the hell you want. You just need to think before you act. I don't want to have to tell your mother that you're dead because you were stupid and thought you were bulletproof."

"JJ."

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation." JJ stated. There was a knock on her office door. "Yes?"

"I was just coming to see if you're ready to go." Morgan asked. "I can wait if you're busy."

"No we're done." JJ stated. "These should keep you busy." She handed Reid a stack of files before picking up a bag from the floor.

"Where are you two going?" Reid asked.

"JJ's helping out with my hand to hand class today." Morgan explained.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Is everything okay with you and Reid?" Morgan asked as they took the elevator down.

"We just had a disagreement about his tactics yesterday. It's nothing."

"How did it go?" Emily asked when Reid came back to his desk.

"I think we had our first fight."

"Avoid flowers." Emily told him. "If men start giving you flowers when they are trying to make up for something, when they suddenly give you flowers to be nice you start getting suspicious."

"Good to know." Reid said.

"Tell me what happened." Emily suggested. "I'll see if I can help."

Reid gave her a rundown of the conversation.

"I can see where if she wasn't mad before she is now. Reid, you're lousy at apologising."

"Gee thanks."

"You shouldn't have apologised. Didn't you learn anything in all those psychology classes you took? May the judge should have stuck with the marriage counselling idea."

"This isn't the best place to mention the 'M' word."

"Grab the files we'll go into the meeting room." Emily picked the files she was working on to take with her. Emily made a quick call to Garcia for back up.

Emily filled Garcia in on what happened.

"I told you to fix it not apologise for her having an emotion." Garcia stated.

"I screwed up."

"What you need to take from that conversation was the part about her not wanting to have to tell your mother you died." Garcia pointed out. "She's focused on the part you could have died. Being mad is her way of not getting too close."

"So what do I do?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

"I'm really sorry Morgan, are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" JJ asked again as they walked into the bullpen.

"I'll be fine." Morgan assured her unconvincingly as he sat down with a hiss, his hand on his ribs.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I kicked him in the ribs during a demonstration. I think I may have broken one of them."

"I'm fine." He winced as he moved.

"Maybe you should let her take you to the hospital to get it checked?" Emily suggested.

"I'll be fine."

"Reinforcements?" JJ suggested to Emily.

Emily had already dialled.

"Garcia, its Emily. Can you come and convince Morgan to go the hospital?... JJ kicked him in the ribs during a demonstration... Thanks."

"You're going to sic Garcia on me?" Morgan asked.

"Whatever works." Emily shrugged.

Garcia hurried into the bullpen.

"Are you okay gorgeous?" Garcia asked.

"I'm fine baby girl."

"He needs to go to the hospital."

"Raise your arms over your head." Garcia instructed.

"What?"

"Raise both your arms over your head without pulling a face and I'll drop it." Garcia told him.

Morgan tried but couldn't.

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"No. It's just a bruise."

"I didn't want to do this but you asked for it." Garcia picked up his phone and dialled.

"You're calling Hotch."

"No." She waited for the number to connect. "Hi, my name is Penelope Garcia, I'm not sure if you remember... No he's here right now; he may have a broken rib and is refusing to go to the hospital to have it checked out. I was hoping you could help me convince him... Thank you." She held out the phone. "It's for you."

"Hello." Morgan took the phone. "Mom? No I'm fine... Yes Mom...Yes Mom... No Mom... She's what? She'd better be getting married... Seriously... Fine... Okay fine you all win." He conceded to the women around him. "I'll talk to you tonight." He hung up. "Since when do you know my mother's phone number?"

"You'd be surprised what I know about you." Garcia winked at him.

"Is everything else okay?" Emily asked.

"My sister is pregnant and marrying a guy she's only known for three months."

"I'll run a background check when we get back. Come on."

Morgan let Garcia lead him out the bullpen.

"Where are they going?" Hotch came out of his office with Reid.

"Garcia's taking him to the hospital to get his ribs looked at." JJ replied.

"Do I want to know?"

"JJ apparently doesn't know her own strength." Emily smiled.

"He told me to defend myself." JJ shrugged. "I may have broken one of his ribs."

"Try not to injure any other personnel and the phone in your office has been ringing on and off." Hotch informed her.

"Yes sir. Excuse me."

"JJ." Reid caught up with her.

"Spence if this is about this morning."

"I think we need to talk."

"That didn't go that well this morning and this really isn't place." They walked into her office.

"I went about it the wrong way this morning. We need to sort something out for this week so why don't we have dinner tonight. I'll tell you what I was thinking and you can tell me what you were thinking."

"You've been talking to Emily." JJ guessed as her phone started ringing. "I've got to get that."

"About dinner?"

"As long as it's pizza." JJ replied. "Jareau... I've been out of my office..."

Reid left her to work.

"Did she agree to dinner?" Emily asked when he got back to his desk.

"As long as it's pizza."

"It's a start. Don't screw up again."

"Reid." Hotch appeared on the balcony. "I've just had Agent Redstone on the phone again; can you just go and help him out for a few hours? Take Prentiss with you."

"Right."

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"Hoover building." Reid replied.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

"You know Reid when I suggested having pizza for dinner this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." JJ said as they sat on a blanket with a pizza box and a couple cans of soda.

"We're not going to get interrupted this way." Reid shrugged. "And it's a nice night for a picnic."

"And what if I said I'd wanted something else for dinner?"

"You can get pretty much anything to take-away these days." Reid reminded her.

"So was this Emily's idea as well?" JJ asked.

"Emily and Garcia only told me why what I said was wrong and how it probably sounded from your perspective. I'm sorry."

"I thought we covered sorry earlier."

"Right." He paused. "I guess they didn't need their other advice."

"What was that?" JJ asked out of curiosity as she ate another slice of pizza.

"That you shouldn't give women every time you apologise for something because the one time you give her flowers for another reason she'll be suspicious."

"True. But why are you so concerned about fixing this? The judge will sign the papers in six weeks."

"Because you're my friend and I don't have many." He admitted. "I don't want getting married to have screwed that up."

"Spence, I'll always be your friend." JJ assured him. "Trust I like roses as much as the next woman but you don't need to buy me flowers."

"Roses aren't your favourite flower." Reid said.

"So Dr Reid tell me what kind are?"

"You like Daisies. The little white ones that grow in the grass, since you can't buy those you'll make do with Ox-eyed Daisies or in a push Gerbera Daisies."

"Okay how did you know that? I never told anyone that."

"When you get bored in meetings you doodle daisies all over your note pad." Reid explained. "Depending on what mood you're in you draw little smiley faces in them."

"I didn't think anyone noticed that."

"Doodling daisies is at actually a good sign."

"Don't tell me you can profile people on what they doodle?"

"Doodling flowers like daisies means you have a gentle personality, a love of nature, sometimes a childlike innocence. They also represent the feminine, passive aspect of the universe."

"So what do Daisies represent in the language of flowers?" JJ asked.

"Innocence, loyal love, purity, gentleness, romance." Reid replied.

"That's a lot for a little flower." She smiled. "Come on." She jumped to her feet and grabbed the pizza box.

"Where are we going?"

"To do something very childish."

"I thought we were going to talk about what happened in Atlanta."

"I can condense that down to thirty seconds. I didn't want you to get hurt, Or any of the others." She quickly added. "Walking toward a guy holding a gun whether the safety on or not who is suicidal, homicidal or just plain nuts it's dangerous. It doesn't take a doctorate in psychology to know that." Reid started to say something. "I know you did what you did with the best of intentions and you trusted your instincts but he could have quite easily killed you without a second thought." She paused. "Come on let's go grab the blanket."

"That's it?"

"Don't do it again. Come on or do I need to kick you in the ribs too?"

"You know Morgan's ribs are only bruised."

"I know. But I can kick harder than a nine year old girl."

"Hotch told you about that?" Reid asked as grabbed the blanket.

"I wasn't stood that far away." JJ pointed out. "I also read your report. I've read your thesis on criminal psychology too."

"You read that?"

"Gideon gave me a copy; I didn't understand all of it. But I read it."

"Did you know the CIA and the NSA both offered me jobs when I was in college?"

"Why did you turn them down?"

"I couldn't live with all the secrecy and the lies. Where are we going?"

"The swings." JJ said as they stopped in front of the playground.

"Swings?"

"When you were a kid didn't you just swing, imagine you could fly?"

"No." Reid replied.

"It's a very freeing experience. We'll swing and let what happened in Atlanta go. Deal?" She held out a hand to him.

"Deal." He shook her hand.

"Race you." JJ ran and put the pizza box on the ground and jumped on the swing.

"This is kind of fun." Reid admitted after a few minutes.

"You better be taking me somewhere nice for desert." JJ said. "Pizza in the park is one thing. Desert is another."

"Where did you want to go?" Reid asked.

"Hold that thought." JJ said as her cell phone rang. "Jareau... I know I read the report... I already told you I need to take it to my boss in the morning final decision is up to him... I understand that but as I told you earlier we can't help everyone, we'll get you... No hold on..." JJ was grateful that her cell phone had a hold function.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked.

"Some people can't take no for an answer. It's the ones that call at two am that get to me." She paused. "If we take a rain check on dessert would you come back to the office with and take a look at the file. Give him a basic profile."

"Of course."

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

"JJ." A hand on her shoulder roused her from her slumber. "JJ."

"Hotch." JJ said as she yawned. "Sorry. What time is it?"

"Just gone 7.30. Do you want to tell me what you're doing here so early? I know you left before I did last night."

"I was out with Reid last night." JJ explained, at Hotch's raised eyebrows quickly added. "For our weekly court appointed outing, and one the detectives I was speaking to yesterday called. I'd already told him I'd show you the case file this morning. But he sounded a little desperate so Reid offered to have a look at the file so I could at least tell him something this morning. I thought we'd only be a couple of hours, but I guess I fell asleep."

"I see. Where's Reid?"

"Right here." He came in the other door carrying two cups of coffee, one of which he handed to JJ. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Have you been working on this all night?" Hotch looked at the board where Reid had scribbled notes.

"I got a few hours sleep but I think I have a basic profile done. There are a couple things I need Garcia to check."

"Why don't you fill me in on what you've got so far?" Hotch said laying his coat over the back of a chair.

"Whilst you do that I'm going to change." JJ got up taking her coffee with her.

"Do you know she gets calls at 2am sometimes?" Reid asked when JJ had left the room.

"It's probably best if I don't ask what you were doing with JJ at 2am." Hotch stated.

"No. The detective called about 8.30 last night whilst we were having dinner. She was telling me about the two am calls."

"It comes with her role within the team. She's the person who they come to when they need help with a case. Not everyone remembers the time difference or can wait. Fill me in on the case."

JJ was stood watching from the balcony Hotch and Reid talking animatedly about the case.

"Did I miss an early briefing?" Emily asked walking up behind her.

"Something like that." JJ replied. "Reid is filling Hotch in on the case we've, I mean he's been profiling for me all night."

"I thought you were going out for dinner to sort things out."

"We did. I just got a call from a Detective asking for help. Spence said he'd take a look at it and it turned into an all nighter."

"That's dedication."

"Do you know he knows what my favourite flower is even thought I've never mentioned it to anyone?"

"Daisies right?" Emily guessed. JJ looked at her. "It's the only flower you doodle."

"I'm I that obvious?"

"We're profilers we're trained to notice things like that. Do you know what Daisies symbolise?"

"Reid told me."

"Prentiss." Hotch walked out of the briefing room.

"The team are going to Boston. When Morgan gets in I want you to take him with you to finish up at the Hoover Building, when you're done you can join us."

"Yes sir." Emily replied.

"JJ, I want wheels up in two hours. Let the detective know we're coming."

"Yes sir."

Emily waited at her desk until she saw Morgan enter the bullpen. When she him she grabbed her ready bag.

"Morning Emily."

"Morning. We're headed out."

"Headed out where?"

"You and I are headed to the Hoover Building to help finish up what Reid and I started yesterday and then joining the others in Boston."

"Why isn't Reid going with you?"

"Because he spent most of the night developing a profile for the Boston case." Hotch replied from behind him. "How are your ribs today?"

"Sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good. JJ will give you copies of the case file, but we'll keep Garcia included in updates to pass on to you. You should be able to join us tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

"I guess we don't have briefings today."

"I'll brief you in the car." Emily told him.

"The case files." JJ handed them the files, just as the elevator doors opened.

"A welcoming committee." Garcia smiled as she stepped out. "Here's the breakfast you requested." She held out a bag to JJ.

"Thank you. You're a life saver Garcia, I'm starving."

"We'd better go." Emily told Morgan.

"I'll see you later." Morgan smiled at Garcia.

"You can count on it." Garcia smiled.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

Emily got up to open the hotel room door. She and Morgan had flown in late and the others had already gone back to the hotel, since it was late. Emily was sharing a room with JJ, and Morgan with Reid since they didn't have any other spare rooms.

"Hey Reid." Emily said when she saw him stood on the other side of the door.

"Hi. Is JJ around?"

"She's in the shower; she shouldn't be long do you want to come in?"

"No, I have some things I need to read. Can you just give her this?" He handed JJ a pink cake box with two plastic forks on top.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it to her yourself? She shouldn't be long."

"Just give her the box and tell her it should make us even. I'll you both in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Emily replied.

It was a few minutes before JJ came out the bathroom.

"Who was at the door?"

"Reid." Emily answered. "He brought you something. He said to tell you it should make you even."

JJ walked over and opened the box. She couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Emily asked intrigued.

"He got me a Boston Cream Pie." JJ told her.

"Do I want to ask?"

"When we were having our pizza picnic the other night."

"Pizza picnic?"

"We had pizza in the park." JJ clarified. "I told him he owed me dessert and then we had to put it on hold because we went back to the office to work on the case." She paused. "Do you know what the best part is?"

"No."

"He brought two forks." She held one out to Emily. "Care to share?"

"I guess it would be an insult to Boston if I turned down their state dessert."

"Of course it would."

"And my mother always taught me not to offend the people you're visiting." Emily took the fork.

"Sounds like good advice."

JJ found something other than the news for them to watch on TV.

"So he took you for a picnic?" Emily asked.

"It wasn't what I was expecting when I said I want to go for pizza but it was sweet."

"So Reid's not a bad date?"

"No, he's not a bad date." JJ agreed.

"I have a couple of friends, when you get it annulled I could set him up with." JJ glared at her. "After a reasonable period of time of course."

"I got him on a swing." JJ stated.

"A swing?"

"A swing." JJ confirmed. "He even admitted it was fun."

"Now that's something I would have paid to see. You're good for him."

"I don't know about that."

"You're showing him there is more to life than work and books. He needed that."

"I think he knew that before." JJ stated.

"But he didn't embrace it. You got him to go to a theme park and on a swing; The Spencer Reid I met when I joined the unit wouldn't have done that."

"Have you noticed Reid all we seem to talk about other than work recently?"

"One more comment and then we'll talk about something else. You've got six weeks before you're back in front of the judge. Enjoy it."

* * *

"Thank you for the pie." JJ said as she sat down next to Reid as they waited for the others to join them for breakfast before they head back to work the next morning. "It's was great."

"You know its cake not a pie. It's thought it gets its name because it was originally made in pie tins." Reid supplied.

"Whatever it is it was great. Thank you."

"What are you two talking about?" Morgan asked at he joined them.

"Boston Cream Pie." Reid replied.

"Reid was just telling me it isn't a pie." JJ added.

"I love that stuff."

"Almost as much as you like Philly cheese steak." Reid added.

"You can't beat any kind of steak." Morgan stated.

"It will clog your arteries." JJ warned.

"Say the woman who doesn't eat much when we're on cases, but eats lots when we're home."

"I get plenty of exercise. How are the ribs today?" JJ inquired.

"Touché girl, touché."

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

"Have you noticed something strange about JJ the last few days?" Morgan asked Reid a week later.

"She's been a pretty good mood but that's not strange."

"Trust me it is strange for a woman to be in that good a mood for that amount of time."

"What happened to not profiling each other?" Reid asked.

"I'm just saying that if she's that happy, she's got to be getting some."

"There are plenty of other reasons she could be in a good mood." Reid replied ignoring the feeling he had just been kicked in the gut. "And we've been pretty busy."

"Trust me Reid, some things you can find time for."

"I have somewhere to be." Reid said before walking off.

"Nice talking to you too." Morgan muttered.

"Have you seen Reid?" JJ asked when she came looking for him half an hour later.

"Not for a while." Morgan replied. "Anything I can help with?"

"No I need Reid for this."

"Then I don't know."

"Thank you anyway." JJ went and knocked on Hotch's office door.

"JJ."

"Have you seen Reid recently?" JJ inquired.

"He's teaching." Hotch replied.

"Teaching?" JJ questioned.

"They asked him to take over the new classes which Gideon would have taught if he hadn't left." Hotch replied. "First one is today."

"He never mentioned it."

"I think he was a little nervous. But it should be good for him, he's certainly qualified."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Any more cases we need to look into?"

"I'm waiting on some information this afternoon. But nothing that needs our immediate attention."

"Let me know if you get anything."

"Of course." JJ replied.

* * *

It didn't take JJ long to locate which classroom Reid was teaching in. She waited until he had his back turned and slipped in taking a seat near the back.

"As I said at the start of this class profiling is as much an art as a science. But we all profile people every day to some degree. Expensive suit, briefcase, cell phone, businessman. Jeans, dirty boots, construction worker maybe." Reid handed out sheets. "Pass these out, in pairs I want you to profile the descriptions I've given you and see what you can come up with. Any questions?"

JJ raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What's the profile of an Agent who kills another Agent for not turning in their expense report?" JJ inquired.

"There isn't a general profile and I left it on your desk this morning."

"Think again." JJ replied.

"Time for an introduction. This is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau; she's also a member of the BAU."

"You're a profiler too?" One of the class members asked.

"No, I'm the unit liaison."

"It's JJ's job to liaise with the media and the local law enforcement officers. JJ's the person they go to when they want to request our help and given how many requests we get on a daily basis can never find her desk."

"I also get to track down Dr Reid when he doesn't turn in his expense report." JJ added which caused the class to chuckle.

"JJ, why don't you come down and help demonstrate you don't need to be a profiler to recognise a profile?"

"I'll leave that to you." JJ said.

Reid put one of the basic profiles up.

"So JJ?" He asked.

"Jack the Ripper." JJ replied.

"Anyone disagree?" Reid asked. "This is one of the many profiles for Jack the Ripper as he was never caught we won't ever know if it fits. How about this one?"

"The Unabomber." JJ answered.

"Correct. Although a profile wasn't how he was caught it is a useful tool to catch Unsubs. You have fifteen minutes to complete your sheets whilst Agent Jareau and I talk."

JJ came down to join Reid.

"I thought I left my expense report on your desk this morning."

"I've been in my office all morning, I haven't seen you."

"I was going to drop it off, then I was talking to Morgan and he said something that threw me." Reid picked up the files on the desk and found the one he was looking for. "Here you go."

"Thanks. When you're done give me a call we'll get lunch and you can tell me why you didn't tell me you were going to be teaching."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for moral report?" He asked.

"I have to have this filed by one. You're doing just fine." She assured him. "If you get nervous just imagine then naked."

"That's a mental image I didn't need." Reid pulled a face which made JJ smile.

"You'll be great. I'll see you for lunch Spence."

TBC


	20. Chapter 19

"How did the rest of your class go?" JJ inquired.

"Not as bad as I thought it would. Although one of the guys wants to know if you're single."

"What did you tell him?"

"He'd have to ask you himself." Reid replied.

"You could have just told him no. Technically it's not a lie." JJ pointed out. Reid shrugged. "So what was it that Morgan said that threw you?"

"What?"

"You said Morgan said something that threw you, that's why you forgot to give me your expense report." JJ clarified.

"He was speculating as to why you've been in a good mood all week."

"If you want to know just ask."

"So why have you been a good mood all week?" Reid asked.

"I haven't had any late night calls for a week so I've been able to get a decent night's sleep. I went to buy my cousin a birthday present and found out it was on sale. I went to the shoe store and found the boots I had been look at were on sale and they had them in my size. I've just had a good week. The movie wasn't that bad either." They had gone to see a movie for date night that week. "Why did Morgan think I was in a good mood?"

"Never mind. Look there's Garcia."

"Can I join you?" Garcia asked.

"Sure." Reid replied.

"So I hear you're teaching now." Garcia said.

"First class was today, although this annoying blonde woman showed up looking for my expense report."

"It had to be filed if you wanted to be reimbursed." JJ pointed out. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to be teaching?"

"Because I knew if Morgan find out he'd do something. Remember the whistle incident."

"Then I'd avoid your desk for the rest of the day unless you're going into the apple pie business." Emily joined them.

"Do you think they'd mind if I shot apples off Morgan's head?" Reid asked.

"Only if you're aim is better." Garcia told him.

Reid looked at the bottle of apple juice he'd selected with his lunch, then at JJ's orange juice.

"JJ." Reid started.

JJ picked up her bottle and held it out to him.

"If we go to Mississippi I want Mud Pie."

"Deal." Reid agreed as they exchanged drinks.

Emily and Garcia smiled.

"Mud Pie?" Garcia asked. "Did I miss something?"

"When we were in Boston he brought her Boston Cream Pie." Emily explained.

"I owed her dessert." Reid clarified.

"And it was very good cake not pie." JJ added. "Don't ask unless you want the explanation."

"Wasn't going to." Garcia assured her.

"So are we going out of town any time soon? Paperwork is getting a little boring." Emily asked.

"I have one potential case, the others don't require out of town trips. I have my desk phone forwarded to my cell phone. They're calling me when they have some more information."

"It's only been 36 hours." Reid pointed out.

"Reid, I can only clean out my keyboard so many times before I'm force to hit someone over the head with it."

"As long as it's Morgan." Reid suggested.

"Maybe you should see someone about this obsessive need to hurt Morgan." Garcia suggested.

JJ's phone rang interrupting the banter.

"Jareau." She answered. "No... No... No... Goodbye." She hung up. "You just couldn't have told him no?"

"I didn't actually think he would call you." Reid pointed out. "And it was the answer that took least explanation."

"Some profiler you are." JJ sighed.

"Did we miss something?" Emily asked.

"One of the guys in my class wanted to know if JJ was single."

"So Reid told him to ask me." JJ added.

"So he called you?" Garcia asked.

"Yes."

"And you said no."

"Trust me I have enough profilers in my life, I don't need one more."

JJ's phone rang again.

"Jareau." She answered. "Have you sent it to me?... I'll call you back within the next hour but we should be there later this afternoon." JJ hung up. "Lunch is over, I need to brief Hotch looks like we're going to Springfield."

"Which Springfield?" Reid asked.

"Tennessee. They've got a serial arsonist who just put two grade schoolers in the hospital." JJ said as they walked out. She was already dialling the number get the plane put on standby.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20

"JJ." Reid walked up behind JJ who was stood in the courtyard of the hospital with her back to him.

When they had arrived JJ had gone to the hospital to see the parents of the injured children.

"JJ."

"Hey Reid." She turned around wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"No." JJ wrapped her arms around herself. "I just sat holding Jamie MacDowell's mother hand as the doctor told her that the only thing keeping her son alive was the life support machine and she had to make the decision to switch it off. She already lost her husband in Iraq. He was seven years old and looking forward to his first soccer game on Saturday, now he's dead. I hate this job sometimes."

"Come here." Reid wrapped his arms around her. "We'll catch him I promise." He whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"We'll catch him JJ. I promise." Reid kissed the top of her head.

JJ continued to cry for a few minutes before pulling back.

"I'm okay. Sorry for crying all over you."

"It's okay." Reid wiped a smudge of mascara from her cheek with his thumb.

"God I must look a mess." She swiped at her cheeks.

"You don't." He assured her.

"You're a terrible liar Spence. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hotch sent me to talk to the families, to see if they could think of anyone who would want to hurt their children."

"Mrs MacDowell is sedated she fell apart, the Lucas's are in the PICU with Dylan. He's critical, the Doctors say if he makes it through the next 48 hours he should be okay, but he'll have permanent scars. I'll go and splash some water on my face and then we'll go and talk to him."

Reid nodded, when she had gone inside Reid pulled out his cell phone and called Hotch.

"Hotch, Jamie MacDowell died, his mother is sedated. Dylan Lucas is critical."

"_See if you can talk to his parents, I'm not expecting much. And Reid be tactful, make sure JJ is with you."_

"Of course."

"_Is JJ okay?"_ Hotch asked a brief pause.

"She will be." Reid replied.

"_Keep an eye on her. We're going to need her back here in a few hours to do a press conference."_

"We shouldn't release the kids' names."

"_It's too late for that. They're already out there. Let me know if you get anything._"

"Mr and Mrs Lucas." JJ walked over to the couple who were at their son's bedside. "This is my colleague Special Agent Dr Reid."

"Mr and Mrs Lucas, I know this is a difficult time but I need to ask you a few questions." Reid started.

"Can't it wait?" Mrs Lucas asked.

"Mrs Lucas we're doing everything we can to find out who did this, but we need to ask a few questions to help us do that." JJ explained. "Mr Lucas perhaps you could go with Dr Reid and help answer his questions, you only need to go as far as outside the doors. I'll stay here with your wife."

"Anything to help." He kissed his wife's forehead before going out of the room with Reid.

"How can anyone do this? He's just a little boy, he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I don't know. But we're going to do everything in our power to find whoever did this." JJ told her.

"I heard Jamie died."

"Yes."

"How's Wendy?" She asked.

"She's been sedated." JJ replied. "Have you seen anyone hanging around your house or the school recently?"

"No. I know most of the parents I'm on the PTA. Is the same person who set fire to the Court House?"

"We're looking into it." JJ told her.

"What am I going to do if he dies?" Mrs Lucas burst out into tears.

"You need to think positively, he's a strong little boy he's got this far and he's in the best place possible."

JJ stayed with her until her husband returned.

"I've left my card with the nurse; if you need anything give me a call." JJ told them. "I'll come back and check on you."

"Thank you." Mr Lucas told her.

JJ went and joined Reid outside.

"She doesn't know anything." JJ told him.

"Nor does Mr Lucas."

"This wasn't about the kids. It was about setting a fire, the kids getting hurt was just a by product."

"Its murder one." Reid stated. "I'm heading back do you to come with me?"

"I'm going to stick around here for a little while longer. I'll be back within the hour to get ready for the press conference."

"Good because I'm not good on TV." Reid told her. "I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks Reid." JJ gave him a weak smile.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21

"JJ." Emily came into the restroom looking for her.

"I'll be two minutes. I just finish touching up my makeup so I don't look blotchy on camera."

"I was just coming to see if you were okay. Reid mentioned you were with Jamie's mother when she made the decision to switch off his life support machine."

"Did he tell you I cried all over him too?" JJ asked.

"No."

"I guess this is going to be one of those cases that gets to me."

"It's getting to everyone." Emily told her. "And I don't think Reid would have minded."

"He was sweet about the whole thing. He gave me a hug and told me we'd catch the guy."

"Sounds like Reid." Emily smiled.

"He also told me I didn't look a mess when I mascara running my cheeks."

"You know the last time I cried in front of a guy we were at a movie; he went to get popcorn and never came back." Emily recalled.

"How do I look?" JJ asked.

"You look fine."

"Good. The press are waiting."

* * *

JJ spent as much time as she could at the hospital over the next few days. Being there to listen when the parents wanted to talk or just for moral support.

JJ was sat looking over some paperwork.

"Never say I don't keep a promise." Someone whispered in her ear.

"Be glad you're in a hospital Reid so I don't shoot you." She turned around to face him.

"I come in peace." He assured her.

"What were you saying?"

"I promised you we'd catch."

"You caught him? Why didn't you call me?"

"It was almost by accident." Reid admitted. "He was trying to set another fire." He handed JJ a file. "I told Hotch you'd want to the Lucas's and Mrs MacDowell yourself."

"Thank you." JJ kissed his cheek.

"How's Dylan doing?" Reid asked as he blushed.

"Better. The doctors have upgraded him to stable. They've lightened his sedatives so we're just waiting for him to wake up."

"That's great news."

"It will be when he wakes up."

"Do you want me to go with you to tell them?" Reid asked.

"I need to do this one myself. But thank you."

* * *

"We'll be leaving in an hour." Hotch informed the team.

"Hotch; I need to stay another day." JJ said. "I'll pay for my flight back to Quantico myself. But I need to stay."

"JJ do we need to have another discussion about getting too involved?"

"Hotch its Jamie's funeral tomorrow. I promised Wendy MacDowell I'd be there. She doesn't have anyone else. She doesn't have any family, she only moved out here six months ago so she doesn't have that many friends. She needs someone to be there to get her through it."

"JJ." Hotch started but she gave him the same look Hayley did and he knew he wouldn't win. "I want you back in the office first thing the day after tomorrow."

"Hotch; I'd like to stay too." Emily said.

"She shouldn't have to bury her kid alone." Morgan added. "I'm staying."

Hotch looked at Reid who nodded in agreement and then at Rossi.

"One more day can't hurt." He shrugged.

"Fine. We'll stay but the Bureau won't cover the hotel costs."

"Thank you." JJ smiled.

"And you all need to get your reports finished." Hotch added.

"I'll let Garcia know about the change in plans." Morgan stated.

JJ's cell phone rang.

"Jareau... Slow down I can't understand you... That's great news... I'll drop by and check on you all later... No we're staying for the funeral... Okay goodbye." She hung up.

"Dylan?" Reid guessed.

"He woke up. The doctors think in time he'll be just fine."

"That's good news." Reid smiled.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22

Emily dumped her ready bag on her desk when they all returned to Quantico. It was eight thirty.

"Is anyone up for a drink?" JJ asked. "I need one after this week."

"I'm sure your friend from Reid's class will be more than willing to take you." Emily suggested.

"Don't even go there."

"Did I miss something?" Morgan asked.

"No. Do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure. I'll find out if Garcia is still around."

"Emily?" JJ asked.

"As long as it's a double with no ice." Emily replied.

"Reid?"

"Sure." Reid was more concerned about keeping an eye on JJ than getting a drink.

"I love this song. Come dance with me gorgeous." Garcia requested. "You know it's therapeutic."

"Whatever you say Mama." Morgan followed Garcia onto the dance floor.

"I think we all need some therapy after this week. Come Reid let's dance." JJ said.

"Did you know..." Reid didn't get any further before JJ put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Tonight is not a good night for explanations Spence. Just dance."

"I can't." Reid said.

"Everyone can dance, some people are just better at it than others."

Reid looked to Emily for backup.

"Don't look at me; I'm with JJ on this one. We all need a little dance therapy."

Reid looked at the two women and knew there was no way he was getting out of it.

"Fine."

"You know you're not that bad at this." JJ told Reid. "You wouldn't win any prizes on Dancing With the Stars but..." She shrugged. Reid looked at her. "What I have Tivo it's the only way I get to watch more than one episode of anything."

"Just remember you ask for this." Reid warned her.

"Ask for what?"

JJ didn't have to wait for an answer and Reid spun her around and then dipped her. JJ couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Six months of dance classes my mother made me take." Reid replied.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"No I said I can't you didn't let me finish my sentence."

"Can't what?"

"Remember all the steps. I learnt when I was ten. My teacher was a former showgirl."

JJ smiled and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"You're just full of surprises."

* * *

"So who's up for shots?" Morgan asked a little later in the evening. Emily and Garcia quickly agreed. "JJ?"

"Sure." JJ replied.

"No shots for JJ." Reid stated.

"Who made you my mother?" JJ asked.

"No-one. I was with you last time you tried shots. You told me never to let you have them again."

"Right. "JJ recalled she slid of her stool and wobble slightly. Reid caught her arm. "I've probably had too much to drink already. I have to go in early to clear my desk."

"I'll make sure you get home okay." Reid offered. "Emily are you going to..."

"I'll make sure she gets home." Morgan told him.

The effects of the alcohol had worsened on JJ before she got home. Reid had to open the door for her.

"Why don't you go and get ready for bed?" He suggested, he fixed JJ a glass of water whilst she changed. "Drink this; it will help with the hangover."

"Thanks Reid." JJ drank the water then climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Reid pulled the covers over her.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

JJ felt around until she hit the alarm clock seizing the buzzing sound. She stuffed her head under the pillow.

"I thought you might need these."

"Reid?" JJ poked her head out from under the pillow.

"Aspirin and coffee." He set them on the bedside table.

"What happened last night?" JJ asked.

"I brought you home, you put yourself to bed. It was late so I slept in the spare room, I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. I haven't been to the store in a while so I don't know what food there is but help yourself." JJ told him. "And Reid thanks for bringing me home."

"What are friends for?"

TBC


	24. Chapter 23

There are moments in life that change us, make us better, make us happy, make us sad. There are moments that define our lives and moment where it is if time has stop and our world is crashing down around us and there is nothing we can do to stop it.

For Jennifer Jareau that moment came at 3.12 on a Thursday afternoon when she got the phone call that shattered her world.

"Morgan." Emily said she and JJ walked through the OR waiting room doors. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Morgan admitted. "We knocked on the door there was no answer, I went around back and I heard a gunshot I ran back around Reid was on the ground, his gun was still in his hand."

"Did he say anything?"

"Only something about JJ and his mother before he passed out. The EMT's were there in a few minutes but he wouldn't stop bleed. Now the damn nurse than he is in surgery for a collapsed lung because I'm not family."

"JJ." Emily put a hand on her arm, she could see JJ's gaze was focused on the Reid's blood on Morgan's shirt. "JJ why don't you see if you can get the nurse to tell you any more?"

"Okay." JJ said.

"It's Reid he's tough right?" Morgan asked Emily.

"Of course." Emily replied sensing Morgan needed reassurance.

"Do we know anything?" Hotch asked as he and Rossi walked in.

"He's in surgery. They wouldn't tell me anymore. I know he used to have Gideon as his in case of emergency person. Did he change it?" Morgan asked.

"No." Hotch replied.

"Let me guess they wouldn't tell you anything?" Morgan asked as JJ returned.

"His heart stopped once in the ambulance and twice in the ER. They think the bullet that collapsed his lung may have hit his heart as well. He's young and healthy so he has a better chance but it's going to be touch and go for a while. The surgery is going to take hours."

"How did you get them to tell you that?" Morgan asked.

"I told them I was his wife." JJ sank into a chair gripping tightly to the plastic ring she had been holding onto since she had gotten the call and dropped the phone which Emily had to pick up to find out what had turned JJ white.

"Good one."

"It helps when it's the truth." JJ stated.

"You and Reid got married?" Morgan asked.

"Almost six months ago." She admitted.

"Seriously?"

JJ nodded.

"JJ." Emily put her hand on JJ's arm as she sat down beside her.

"Did I tell you he took me to the Library of Congress last week?"

"You told me and Reid told me why he took you there."

"He... I can't do this excuse me." JJ got up and walked out.

"Emily." Hotch prompted.

"Already there." She followed JJ.

"You don't sound too surprised about this." Rossi commented to Hotch. "You knew."

"I knew." Hotch conceded. "They had a little too much to drink that last night we were in Vegas. They were in the process of getting of getting it annulled. The Judge wouldn't sign the annulment papers until they went on three months of court ordered dates once a week. It should have been up in two weeks."

"Do you seriously think they're going to get it annulled?" Rossi asked.

"I've been preparing for whatever the outcome is."

"How did I not know?" Morgan asked.

"I thought Garcia would have told you." Hotch admitted.

"Garcia knows?" Morgan questioned.

"As far as I know JJ had her check to make the marriage certificate was real. Prentiss knew as well."

"This is a lot for one day." Morgan sat down.

"Did anyone take your statement?" Hotch asked.

"No. I told them it would have to wait."

"Let's get you something to wear other than that shirt, then get have someone take your statement. There's nothing we can do here for a few hours, so let's go and find who shot Reid."

"What about JJ?" Morgan asked.

"Emily will stay with her. We'll do them both more good by catching this guy."

"Hotch, have you thought about what happens if he doesn't make it?" Rossi inquired.

"Until we have information that says otherwise we are working under the assumption he will make a full recovery."

TBC


	25. Chapter 24

"JJ." Emily followed her into the bathroom.

"Do you know what Reid was trying to say about his mother?" JJ asked.

"I'm guessing he was trying to tell Morgan he didn't want you to have to tell his mother."

"He got shot and he's worried about me."

"JJ." Emily slept closer. "I need to tell you something. I don't know if you're aware of it, or I should even be the one telling you but you need to know."

"What?"

"You're in love with him."

"I know." JJ slid down the wall until she was sat on the floor her knees crunched up against her chest. "It hit me after Atlanta."

"Did you tell him?"

"No I didn't want to screw things up. What if he dies Emily?"

"You can't think like that." Emily sat down next to her ignoring the fact that it was a bathroom floor. "You have to be positive."

"But..."

"No buts." Emily paused. "What's that?"

"My wedding ring." JJ replied. "I had it on when I woke up the morning after. I guess that should have been a big clue."

"When Reid gets out of here maybe you can trade it in for some a little stronger." Emily suggested.

Emily put her arm around JJ as the blonde woman sobbed.

Emily looked up as the door opened and someone walked in.

"FBI." Emily flashed her ID. "We need the room." The woman back out.

JJ got to the point where she couldn't cry anymore.

"Sorry." She apologised to Emily.

"It's okay. You needed to let it out." Emily reassured her. "Why don't we focus on a good memory?"

"After Atlanta I asked him why he wanted to fix everything so badly. He told me that he didn't want to the fact that we got married to screw up our friendship. I should have just given into the instinct to kiss him right then."

"What did you do instead?" Emily asked.

"Made him go on the swing with me."

"Interesting alternative."

"When he took me home after we went out that night. He made sure I got into bed okay, and then next morning he brought me coffee and aspirin."

"Reid's one of the good guys." Emily agreed.

"Even if he is lousy with children, animals and people in general." JJ added.

"He's not with the people who count."

"When did you know?"

"That you were in love with him? The fact that you lit up every time you told us where he'd taken you was a major hint. Atlanta confirmed it." Emily told her. "He loves you too."

JJ was silent.

"You never did tell me about the first time you two met." Emily prompted.

"That didn't go well."

"No?"

"Gideon told me he had someone coming in a Doctor Reid. I was having bad day, I'd been with the FBI about six months and the unit for maybe three. I was doing something in the briefing room and he stood in the door way, he made a comment on something to do with what I was working on. He was trying to be helpful, but I had a go at him. Gideon walked in and said it was good we'd met. We've been friends ever since. Reid was twenty-two then he'd just finished his third doctorate, Gideon was convincing him to join the FBI."

"He joined the Bureau at 22?"

"Special dispensation. It was only the physical and firearms sections that threw him. The book stuff he'd read on the way over. Did you know the CIA and NSA tried to recruit him when he was in college? He turned them down."

"I didn't know that but I'm not surprised. They always try to recruit the best and the brightest."

"He said he couldn't take the secrecy."

"I don't blame him."

"He knows me better than anyone. I've told him things I haven't even told my mother."

"That's because you trust him."

"Completely."

"That's a good thing." Emily assured. "You should tell him all of this when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up."

"When." Emily corrected. "We're thinking positively remember."

TBC


	26. Chapter 25

"How are you holding up?" Hotch asked when JJ and Emily made it back to the waiting room. He could tell by how red and puff her eyes were that she'd been crying.

"Ask me tomorrow." JJ replied.

"Where are Morgan and Rossi?" Emily inquired.

"They went to take Morgan's statement and starting looking for who did this. We're going to catch him JJ."

"Hotch I've been doing this a while, don't make promises you can't keep."

"We'll catch him." He repeated. "Emily stay here, let me know when there is any news."

"I've already given them permission to tell any of you anything." JJ informed him.

"If you need me call."

"We will." Emily answered. "I'll go and grab us some coffee."

* * *

It was four hours before they heard anything.

"Agent Jareau?"

"Yes." JJ stood up.

"I'm Dr Demotrov I operated on your husband."

"Is he...?" JJ started.

"The bullet collapsed his lung and nicked his heart. We've repaired the damage. He lost a lot of blood which we transfused but I'm hopeful he should make a full recovery."

"He's okay?"

"He should be fine."

"Thank you." JJ threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"You're welcome."

The doctor looked at Emily who smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed.

"Sorry." JJ apologised when she realised what she had done.

"It's okay. We're going to transfer him to the ICU, we'll keep sedated and on a ventilator to give his lungs time to recover. We'll wake him up tomorrow. You can sit with him when he is settled."

"Thank you."

JJ hugged Emily.

"I'm going to go and let the guys and Garcia know."

* * *

JJ stopped when she saw all the machines Reid was hooked up to.

"Do you want me to explain what they all do Mrs Reid?" One of the nurse asked JJ.

"I know what they all do. I was just remembering the last thing he said to me this morning. And its Special Agent Jareau or JJ is fine."

"I'm sorry; they just told me you were Dr Reid's wife."

"It's okay."

"What kind of doctor is he?" The nurse asked.

"PhD. Three times over."

"He's young to have to have any PhDs."

"He's a genius with an eidetic memory who reads 20,000 words minute. He had the three doctorates by the time he was 22."

"Why don't I get you a chair?" The nurse offered.

"Hey Spence." JJ took his hand and ran her thumb back and forth over it. "I thought we talked about this."

"Here you go." The nurse brought the chair over.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" JJ asked.

"Of course." She came back and handed JJ the items.

"I know there is nothing I can really do but sit here and wait for you to wake up but I thought I could help you with something. I didn't call your Mom and tell her what happened. I didn't want her to worry when we still didn't know what was going to happen. When you wake up tomorrow if you want me to call her and let her know I will." She paused. "I thought maybe I could write her a letter for you today since you can't."

_Dear Mrs Reid,_

_I don't know if you remember me, my name is Jennifer Jareau I work with your son at Quantico. We met when you came to help us with our case. Spencer is unable to write to you today, so I thought I'd take this opportunity to write to you and tell you what a wonderful son you have. _

_Over the last few months I've begun to understand how the lessons you taught him has shaped him into a warm, caring and compassionate man. He's also shared with me some of the little things people tend to miss at even the simplest of places. Let me tell you about our trip to the Library of Congress..._

A/N: I'm not a doctor; I'm just making this up as I go alone.


	27. Chapter 26

"Now we just have to wait for him to wake up." The doctor told JJ. "This afternoon we should be able to move him to his own room, and move the protection detail."

"Protection detail?"

"There have been two officers outside since last night. I thought you knew."

"No." She paused. "But I'm not surprised."

"Let the nurse know when he starts to come around. I'll be back to check on him later."

"Thank you."

JJ sat still holding his hand his hand.

"Come on Spence, I love you and I need you to wake up and tell me some stupid fact that makes me smile so I know you're okay."

"JJ."

"Hey Hotch." JJ turned around after swiping the tear from her cheek. "I know I was supposed to tell you if it was a problem. I'll put in for a transfer when I get back to Quantico. Reid wouldn't be fit in anywhere else."

"I was going to say you should tell him when he wakes up." He paused. "You're as an important part of the unit as Reid is. He's going to be out for a few months, but as long as you both keep it out of cases and the office then it shouldn't be a problem. I'll clear it with the higher ups."

"Thanks Hotch."

"One other thing. You have plenty of leave owing. When we leave why don't you take a few weeks off? He's going to need someone to get him back home since he's not going to be able to fly for a while."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Let me know when he wakes up. When he's up to it we need to get a statement."

"Yes sir."

"And you need to get some rest as well." He added.

"I'll get some rest after he wakes up."

It was a while before JJ felt Reid squeeze her hand.

"Spence, you need to open your eyes for me." It took a few seconds for him to follow her command. "Hey."

"Hi." He croaked.

"Your throat is probably going to be sore, they had you sedated and on a ventilator. Your lung collapsed and the bullet hit you heart. But the doctors think you'll be fine." JJ explained. "Say something?"

"You look like hell."

"Charming as always. I was check your brain cells are still working."

"_W__hen old age shall this generation waste, Thou shalt remain, in midst of other woe, Than ours, a friend to man, to whom thou say'st, 'Beauty is truth, truth beauty,—that is all Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know_. – Ode to a Grecian Urn by John Keats" Reid replied.

JJ couldn't help but smile.

"I'll get the nurse."

The next time Reid woke up he was in a different room.

"JJ." He said as she spotted her staring out the window.

"Hey." She turned and smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours. They moved your room; it was easier for them not to have the officers outside the ICU."

"Officers?"

"Hotch has two officers stationed outside just in case." JJ explained. "Umm, I didn't call your Mom yesterday and tell her what happened. I didn't want to worry her when we didn't know what was happening. Do you want me to call her?"

"No. I'll tell her eventually but..."

"I wrote her a letter." JJ blurted out.

"You wrote her a letter?"

"I figured since you couldn't I should."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing about what happened." She assured him. "I just told her about some of your good qualities. It was kind of cathartic and filled some of the hours waiting in the ICU."

"Thank you." He replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ask me tomorrow." He suggested.

"I had to tell Morgan and Rossi. The nurse in the OR wouldn't tell Morgan anything because he wasn't family. I had to tell her I was your wife to get her to tell me anything."

"They were going to find out eventually." He paused. "Speaking of Morgan is he here?"

"He left about five minutes ago, he said he come back later when you were awake. I'll go and see if I can catch him."

"Thank you. I need to talk to him."

TBC


	28. Chapter 27

"Hey man." Morgan entered Reid's room. "JJ said you wanted to see me."

"Hi."

"So I heard you and JJ got married. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't tell anyone." Reid replied.

"Garcia, Prentiss and Hotch knew." Morgan pointed out.

"JJ told Garcia because we needed her to check whether it was true. JJ told Emily after she walked in when JJ was talking to Garcia. JJ told Hotch by accident when she thought he'd found out but he was actually talking about what happened at Six Flags. She also told her friend who works for a divorce attorney who helped with the annulment paperwork."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"No. But that wasn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"What did you want to say?" Morgan was curious.

"It wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"The fact that I got shot wasn't your fault. I only just got my gun out before it happened." Reid clarified.

"It's nice to hear. We've got every available person out looking for Vincent."

"It wasn't Vincent who shot me. I'm pretty sure he's dead."

"It wasn't Vincent?" Morgan asked.

"No."

"Do you remember what the guy who shot you looks like?" Morgan asked.

"I can do you one better. Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure. If you needed to make a call JJ would have let you borrow hers."

"I doubt it." Reid said.

"Maybe you're right. She's been pretty torn up since she found out."

"I know. Can you make sure she gets some sleep?" Reid requested as Morgan handed him his cell phone.

"You know you probably shouldn't make calls in here."

"One won't hurt." Reid hit one of the speed buttons and winced as he moved his hand up to his ear.

"_Hey gorgeous, how's Reid doing?"_ Garcia answered the phone.

"I'm fine Garcia." Reid told her.

"_Reid. Baby boy how are you? Are they giving you the good drugs?"_

"I'm awake and alive, but I might need a few more drugs."

"_Are you supposed to be making calls from your hospital bed?"_

"Probably not, but JJ is not here to object."

"_She's been really upset. She cried for almost an hour all over Emily."_

"I'd better make this quick before she comes back. We sent you some pictures of Vincent we found, there's one with him and a guy holding a fish. I need you to find out who the guy holding the fish is."

"_Why is he important?"_

"He's the guy who shot me. Can you send a copy to Morgan's phone?"

"_I'll get right on it sweetness. Feel better and I've sent you some puzzle books I thought you'd like them better than flowers."_

"Thanks Garcia." Reid hung up.

"The guy with the fish? Are you sure?" Morgan asked.

"Trust me his face is not something I'm going to forget anytime soon."

"What were you saying about Vincent being dead?"

"If you haven't found him I think he's dead and buried somewhere. I think this guy killed him." Reid explained.

"We'll look into it. Any more startling revelations whilst you were out of it?"

"Nothing I didn't already know." Reid stated.

"You should tell her how you feel." Morgan told him.

"Things are never that easy."

"Reid you almost died, technically you did three times."

"What?" Reid asked.

"Your heart stopped once in the ambulance and twice in the ER. JJ didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Talk to the doctor and JJ. You've got a second chance don't screw it up."

"Can you not mention any of this to JJ?" Reid requested.

"Sure." Morgan replied as he received the picture. "This is definitely the guy?" He showed Reid the picture.

"It's him." Reid yawned. "It would be okay if I could stay awake for more than five minutes."

"Your body is trying to heal, give it time. I'll send JJ back in, she's here for the long haul."

"Can you see if they have one of those roll out beds? She needs to sleep."

"I'll see what I can do. Get better soon man." Morgan told him. "Someone will come by and take your statement later."

"Everything okay?" JJ asked when Morgan left the room.

"He just wanted to tell me it wasn't my fault he got shot."

"You knew that anyway right?" JJ asked. When he didn't answer she gave him a hug.

"You should tell him." Morgan whispered.

"Tell him what?"

"You know what girl."

"How's the investigation going?" JJ changed the subject.

"I'm going to head back to it. He's gone back to sleep and you should get some sleep too."

"I will." JJ assured him.

TBC


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Vincent was the possible bad guy they were after.

"Hotch, I talked to Reid." Morgan walked in. "He says it wasn't Vincent who shot him it was..."

"Michael Fisher. Garcia just called." Hotch finished for him. "Is he sure?"

"He's sure." Morgan replied.

"Does JJ know you let Reid make a phone call?" Hotch asked.

"No. Let's just keep that between us I don't need the lovely Mrs Reid after me."

"I'm sure she'd just make sure your ribs were broken this time." Hotch patted him on the back. "We're trying to track down an address."

"Reid also thinks Vincent is dead."

"Is he up to giving a statement?"

"To be honest I don't think he has the energy to stay awake long enough."

* * *

"Okay a four letter word for 'Shakspeare had five; the Bible has one'" JJ read the crossword clue. The puzzle books had arrived and it was easier for JJ to write.

"Okay."

"You know the answer already."

"It's easy."

"Okay genius what is it?"

"ACTS. Shakespeare's plays had five acts and the Bible has..."

"The book of Acts." JJ finished. "Please don't tell me how long it takes you to do the Times crossword. I'm quite happy it only takes me Sunday morning to complete."

"If you wanted help you only had to call." Reid pointed out.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" JJ asked. "The whole point is to figure it out yourself."

"I think the point is to challenge yourself not to drive yourself crazy."

"Please don't tell me the profile for people who to do the crossword."

"Wasn't going to." Reid had learnt profiling people in non-work related situations drove JJ slightly crazy.

"Okay 13 down an 8 letter word for 'clear as a document'"

"Manifest." Reid replied.

"Maybe we should stick to Suduko puzzles."

"Crosswords puzzles will help keep me awake."

"If you need to sleep." JJ started.

"I'm trying to beat staying awake for fifteen minutes."

"Reid needing to sleep is your body's way of saying you need rest to heal."

"You keep doing that." Reid said studying her for a second.

"Doing what?"

"Switching between calling me Reid and Spence."

"I guess it's like my handwriting it depends on what mood I'm in." JJ replied. "Or more probably my brain doesn't make the mental shift most of the time. Does it bother you?"

"No." He yawned. "Sorry."

"Go back to sleep. I'll go and grab something to eat whilst you're asleep."

"Can you get me something?"

"Sorry you're stuck with clear broth and Jell-o until the doctor says otherwise." JJ replied.

"I don't like lime Jell-O."

"Well I'm sure you can negotiate with the nurse to get to let you have some pudding."

"You could ask?" Reid suggested.

"Sorry Spence, you're on your own with that." She patted his hand. "I'll be back soon. Get some rest."

The doctor entered a few minutes after JJ had left.

"Agent Jareau tells me you don't like the food."

"Can't I have something with more substance?"

"Not for a few days. We'll get you back up on your feet tomorrow and see where we go from there. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Tired and sore." Reid admitted.

"Your heart rate seems to fluctuating, but the nurses seem to have noticed a pattern in it."

"They have?"

"It seems every time Agent Jareau touches you your heart rate goes up. Just keep it G rated and I won't have to worry."

"It's not like that." Reid insisted.

"What's not like that?"

"We got married when we were drunk, we're supposed to be in court in two weeks for the judge to have the annulment papers, since our three months decide if it is what we really want is up."

"Doctor Reid you're an FBI Agent you know how lie detectors work. Do you want to try that again whilst watching your vitals? I think your heart and head have different ideas." He paused. "I need to listen to your lungs? Let me help you sit up."

TBC

A/N: Sorry I was going to post this yesterday but they moved me to a different department at work so I'm learning a whole new job and it's exhausting so I fell asleep half way through writing it and didn't get a chance to finish it until now. The next post will be on Saturday.


	30. Chapter 29

"Hey." Emily said when she came in Reid's room.

"Hello." Reid whispered. "She's asleep."

Emily glanced at JJ who had fallen asleep in a chair puzzle book open on her lap.

"How long has she been out?"

"About fifteen minutes. It makes up for the fact that I keep falling asleep on her."

"I brought both your things from the hotel." Emily held up the bags. "I figured neither of you would be going back there any time soon."

"Thank you."

"So how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"The doctor says I'm doing well."

"That didn't answer my question." Emily pointed out.

"I'll be fine. How's the case coming?" He inquired.

"You were right about Adrian Vincent. They found his body an hour ago. There's an APB on Michael Fisher, the guy with the fish."

"What do we know about him?" Reid inquired.

"Reid why don't you let us concentrate on catching the guy who shot you and you concentrate on getting better." Emily suggested.

"No offence to JJ but I'm getting bored. The crossword puzzles aren't helping much."

"I thought of that. I know it's sort of an invasion of privacy, but I like seeing what people have on their i-Pods. You had plenty of space so Garcia and I figure out how to put some books on tape on there for you since holding a book is out of question for a few days." She handed him his i-Pod.

"You could tell me about the case." He suggested.

"Sorry you're a witness, if I tell you it could taint your potential testimony." Emily changed tactics.

"Then tell me something."

"You're the one who knows all the interesting facts. Tell me something?"

"If the bullet had been 1cm higher I'd be dead right now."

"I was thinking more along of who was the first Post Master General or how many blocks make up the Great Pyramids."

"Sorry." He replied.

"I should get back. I just wanted to check in on you and drop your things off. If either of you need anything have JJ call me."

"I guess you talked to Morgan."

"I talked to Garcia." Emily corrected. "Take care Reid, I'll come back and visit tomorrow."

* * *

It was another few hours before JJ woke up.

"Hello sleepyhead." Reid smiled at her.

"Sorry." She apologised as she stretched. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's okay. I was asleep for a while too."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Case update Vincent is dead and they are still looking for Fisher."

"I must have missed a lot when I was sleeping. The guy who shot you is dead and who is Fisher?"

"Fisher was the guy who shot me." Reid explained. "Vincent was already dead when we went to the farm yesterday."

"You knew who it was that shot you?" JJ was suddenly very alert.

"I recognised him from one of the picture we had a Vincent." Reid admitted.

"That's what you told them when they took your statement earlier?"

"Something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Emily dropped by and brought our stuff from the hotel." He stated.

"You're only getting away with that because you're in hospital." JJ pointed out.

"I know."

"If Emily brought my clothes I'm going to change." JJ got up.

"JJ..."

"Yes."

"Can you see if you can get them to tell you anymore about what's going on? They won't tell me anything."

"They obviously told you something." JJ countered.

"But nothing of value."

"Concentrate on getting better. They'll tell you what you need to know eventually."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Reid sighed.

"Get some rest."

TBC


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: This was a lot harder to write than I thought it was going to be.

"Agent Jareau, there are some people here to see you."

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." She told Reid.

JJ left the room and found the rest of the team outside the room.

"You guys have good timing. There's only so much of the life and times of serial killers I can take for one afternoon." She paused and then it dawned on her profilers en-masse could never be good. "What happened?"

"We arrested Fisher this morning, he admitted to shooting Reid." Hotch said.

"That's good right?" JJ asked.

"He clammed up so they took him back to his cell and something happened. He's dead." Morgan added.

"Something happened or something happened to him?" JJ asked.

"They're looking into that." Rossi added.

"It didn't take four of you to come and tell me that."

"We found three more bodies and enough evidence to say Fisher was the killer." Emily added.

JJ looked to Hotch.

"The locals can investigate what happened but we're leaving first thing in the morning. If Reid's up to we thought he'd like to know all the details."

"He's been telling me about Jerry Brudos for the last fifteen minutes since we were done with the Boston Strangler I think he'll be fine. But only if you can all get past Arabella."

"I think we can handle her." Morgan stated.

"The Lust Killer?" Emily whispered to JJ who just shrugged.

"Reid you've got some visitors." JJ walked back into the room.

"Hi guys." He paused. "What happened?"

"They've come to fill you in." JJ took her seat back in her chair.

"Four women who had only been missing 24 hours were found decapitated, which is what brought us here. It took a couple of days for us to make a connection to Adrian Vincent which is why Morgan and I went out to look around his parents' old farm house. I got shot by Michael Fisher and Vincent was found dead you'll have to pick up from there."

"Vincent was dead a few days before the women were abducted. But we found three more bodies which predate his death. We think he found out what Fisher was up to and confronted him, it turned violent and he was killed." Emily started.

"Vincent and Fisher met on a fishing trip about three years ago. They kept in touch, when Fisher lost his job a few months ago and got evicted, Vincent let him come and stay at the farm house." Morgan added. "Everything was in Vincent's name which is why everything led back to him."

"I guess you're all here because you caught him."

"He got pulled over for speeding this morning." Rossi confirmed.

"Why is it the little details always catch the bad guys?" JJ asked. "Never mind."She said when the others looked at her.

"He admitted shooting you." Hotch said. "But that was all he would say."

"We found enough evidence to convict him."

"What am I missing?" Reid asked.

"He ended up dead in his cell. Whether it was of natural causes or he had a little help we don't know yet." Hotch replied. "But we'll leave the locals to clear that up."

"You're leaving." Reid guessed.

"First thing in the morning." Rossi confirmed.

TBC

A/N: I know it's short but I have to be up early in the morning for work.


	32. Chapter 31

JJ started to second guess whether it was a good idea. She glanced across at Reid who was asleep in the passenger seat; he had been released from the hospital ninety minutes before. He'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they had left the parking lot.

JJ saw the familiar road sign, only fifteen miles to their destination.

"No turning back now." She muttered to herself.

JJ pulled the car up in front of the house, she switched off the engine. She rested her head on her hands on the steering wheel, saying a silent prayer that this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

"Reid. We're here?"

"What..." Reid woke up. "Where are we?"

"Home." JJ replied. "Come on." She got out the car.

Reid got out the other side.

"Home?" He questioned. "Did they move Virginia whilst I was asleep?"

"I don't have to be back at work for almost two weeks and you're not up to a long road trip just yet. This was the compromise. Come on."

"When you say home you don't actually mean..." He trailed off as she pressed the doorbell.

JJ knew the door would probably be open even though she had told them time and again about it. Even if it was locked she knew where the spare key was, she even had her own key back in the apartment.

"Can I help... Jennifer?" The woman pushed open the screen door and pulled JJ into a hug. "Why did you call and tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know I was until I got in the car. It's good to see you Mom."

"Let me look at you. You look more like your grandmother every time I see you."

"Mom, this is Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid." JJ introduced him. "Spence, this is my Mom Helen Jareau."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Jareau."

"Helen please."

"Mom I was wondering if we can stay for a few days." JJ asked.

"You know you and your friends are always welcome. Come in." They followed her inside and into the kitchen. "So what brings you back to the area?"

"Spence got injured on our last case and just got out of the hospital this morning. He's in need of a little TLC and you're the best person I know at that."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was shot, but the doctors say I will be just fine if I take it easy."

"You should probably go back to bed, Mom is the guest room still made up?" JJ inquired.

"Of course."

"JJ I slept in the car and I've been coped up in the hospital for over a week. I need some fresh air."

"Fine, you can sit on the porch swing, I'll get you a couple of Dad's books to read as long as you don't read them all in one afternoon."

"Jennifer your father has over a thousand books I don't think he'd get through them all if he read constantly for a month."

"He reads twenty thousand words a minute; he'd make a good attempt."

JJ set read up on the porch swing insisting he put a blanket over his legs and left me reading a history book.

JJ checked on him through the curtains.

"Jennifer do you want to tell me what's really going on? You never bring friends home." Her mother asked.

"He got shot whilst investigating a case and almost died. His lung collapsed and his heart stopped several times. I sat with him at the hospital through it all. I have a few weeks off and he can't fly for a while and he's not up to a long road trip. We were only two hours away so I thought I'd bring him here so I could keep an eye on him and make sure he remembers to follow doctor's orders."

"What about his family?"

"There's only his Mom, she's in Las Vegas and doesn't fly." JJ left out the part about her being schizophrenic. "The rest of the team had to go back to Quantico. I'm all he's got for now."

"Jennifer is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mom it's been a long couple of weeks, can we save the interrogations for tomorrow?" JJ requested. She paused. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to help Frank Davies fix his lawn mower; you know how your father is about tinkering with things. He'll be back in time for dinner."

"Do you mind if I go and take a quick bath? Hospital showers leave a lot to be desired."

"Go ahead; I'll keep an eye on your friend." Her mother smiled.

"If he needs his painkillers I have them."

"I'll let him know."

TBC


	33. Chapter 32

"Helen." JJ's father entered the house. "Why is there a young man asleep on the porch swing with some of my books?"

"Hey Dad." JJ smiled at her father. "He's with me."

"Jennifer?" He was surprised to see her. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. We're going stay for a few days."

"It's been a while since you've been home give your old man a hug." JJ hugged her father. "I missed you sweetpea."

"I missed you too Dad."

"Jennifer, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Perhaps you should go and wake your friend up." Her mother suggested.

"I'll be back soon."

"So who exactly is he?" JJ's father asked when JJ had left the room.

"That would be Dr Spencer Reid." Helen replied.

"Nice to put a name to a face." He paused. "Not that I'm not grateful she's home for a visit but why are they here?"

"Dr Reid was shot during their last case; he got out of hospital this morning. Jennifer has taken off a few weeks to take care of him because he doesn't have much family. Since they were only a few hours away she brought him here for a little TLC before they have to head back."

"That's the only reason?"

"I'm still working on getting that out of her."

"Reid." JJ gently shook his shoulder.

He woke up with a start.

"I thought you'd had enough sleep?" She questioned.

"I guess I was wrong." He yawned. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You're just lucky my father didn't wake you up."

"Your father is home?" Reid asked. JJ nodded. "This probably wasn't the best first impression."

"Dad likes book, mainly war novels and biographies. He wishes he had had the chance to go to college, he likes tinkering with things that are broken. He loves football and hates the fact that I'm a Redskins fan. He likes action movies." She paused. "That should get you through dinner."

"Thanks."

"And don't talk about any specifics of what we do. Its better that my parents know in the abstract."

"Okay." Reid started to get up. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" JJ caught his arm to steady him.

"Moving too fast still hurts, but I'm fine anyway."

"I'm going to get you some more of your pain pills when we get inside." JJ told him.

"JJ."

"No arguments." She stated.

"I was going to say thank you."

"Sorry."

"I thought we had sorry covered."

They made their way inside.

"Dad this is Spencer Reid. Spence my Dad, William Jareau."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Reid said.

"You too."

"Here take these." JJ handed him his pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you." He took the pills. "JJ let me borrow some of your books. You have an interesting selection."

"You like books?"

"Yes sir." Reid replied.

"He reads 20,000 words a minute." Helen informed him.

"And has an eidetic memory." JJ added.

"What's your favourite genre of books?" William asked.

"I like 16th and 17th century literature. My mother was a literature professor and used to read it to me as a child."

"The more obscure the better right Spence. Although I'm still trying to convince him to read the DaVinci code." JJ smiled.

TBC


	34. Chapter 33

"Jennifer?"

"It's okay Mom. I've got it covered go back to bed." JJ assured her.

"Are you sure honey?" Her father asked.

"I can handle nightmares. Go back to bed. I'll see you both in the morning."

JJ crept in to Reid's room.

"Spence, wake up." She gently shook his shoulder. "Spence." When he didn't wake up, "REID." She said slightly louder than she meant to.

He sat up with a jerk.

"OW!"

"Sorry you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" She rubbed his arm.

"I sat up too fast." He replied as he caught his breath.

"Do you want one of your pills?" She suggested.

"Just give me a minute."

"Are you hot? You're sweating." She felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever. But we should get you out of that T-shirt its damp." She moved towards the chest of drawers where she had empty out the contents of Reid's ready bag. "We're not going to have enough clothes to last us until we get home. But one of the benefits of this town is there's a Wal-Mart not too far away."

"JJ, breathe." Reid suggested.

"So... Feeling any better?"

"I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" She asked.

"I honestly don't remember most of it." He admitted.

"Do you need some help changing?" JJ asked as she handed him the t-shirt.

"Thanks."

JJ helped him change

"Are you going to be okay going back to sleep?" Reid nodded. "I'm only next door if you need me. Goodnight."

"JJ." He stopped her.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to ask this but..."

"You want me to stay?" She guessed. He nodded. "All you had to do was ask."

She closed the door and climbed into the empty side of the bed.

After a minutes silence Reid spoke.

"Do you want this side of the bed?"

"I'm fine." JJ assured him. "Given how much we travel I've learnt to sleep anywhere."

There was another silence.

"Spence, I can hear your brain ticking over. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It might help?"

"I don't remember what I was dreaming about." He said.

"Why don't you tell me a story?" JJ suggested.

"A story?"

"Or a myth. Pick a Greek myth, I don't know Venus."

"Venus was a Roman Goddess. Aphrodite was Greek."

"Tell me about Aphrodite then." JJ requested.

"What do you want to know?"

"Start at the beginning. Just don't be offended if I fall asleep."

In the end it was Reid who fell asleep first. JJ watched him sleep until she too fell asleep.

JJ woke up around 8.30, Reid was still sound asleep. She carefully climbed out of bed not waking him.

She took and shower and got dressed before she went downstairs.

"Morning Mom."

"Good morning. Is Dr Reid okay?" JJ's mother inquired.

"He's sleeping. He told me all about Aphrodite until he fell asleep."

"Jennifer, do you want to tell me exactly is going on?" Helen decided confrontation was the best option.

"I'm going to make myself some coffee and when I'm awake enough I need to go and buy some more clothes or we're going to run out."

"That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it. You don't bring home people you work with, even if they are injured. You try to keep us as far away from your job as possible."

"Mom." JJ protested.

"There's obviously something going on that you're not telling me."

"It's complicated."

"We have time. Start at the beginning."

TBC


	35. Chapter 34

"You can't tell Dad." JJ said after a pause.

"That can't be a good start. Let me get some coffee."

JJ watched as her mother poured herself some coffee and then sat down next to her at kitchen table.

"About six months ago we had a case in Vegas. The case was over but the pilot was having something checked out on the plane so we couldn't leave until the following morning. So Reid and I went out for drink, we had a little too much tequila and accidentally got married."

"You got married?" Her mother raised her voice.

"Shush, or you'll wake him up."

"You got married and you didn't call and tell me?"

"We didn't really tell anyone. Things got hectic at work and then we tried to get it annulled. The judge wouldn't sign the papers until we spent three months going on a date once a week to see if that's what we really wanted. We were supposed to be back in court on Tuesday. I had to call and cancel obviously."

"So let me get this straight." Her mother tried to clarify. "You got married, and then you dated."

"Something like that."

Her mother sat in silence studying her for a minute.

"Jennifer did you by some chance fall in love with him?"

"I told you it was complicated." JJ ran her hand through her hair.

"Have you told the boy?" Her mother asked.

"Mom he's twenty-seven next month he's not a boy."

"Any man you bring home will always be a boy to your father and I. But you didn't answer my question."

"Every time I start to bring it up I chicken out and ask him something else. I now know more about the Egyptians, Franciscan Monks, the Peace Corps and the origins of the Olympics than I wanted to know."

"Is he any good in bed?"

"Mom!" JJ exclaimed blushing. "I don't know."

"Is he at least a good kisser?"

"I don't know. It hasn't really been like that."

"You're in love with him and you've been married for six months what exactly has living in the city taught you?"

"That when it's this important I don't want to screw it up by upsetting the equilibrium."

"Honey, when it's that important you have to upset the equilibrium." Her mother squeezed her hand. "Talk to him."

"I don't want to lose my best friend. Sometimes he drives me crazy with the fact that he remembers everything and can go off at tangent and tells you more than you want to know and that he knows all the answers to the crossword as soon as you read the clue. But most of the time he is incredibly sweet and thoughtful. He knows when I need a hug or when I just need to talk."

"Honey, your father drivers me crazy most of the time and then he does something incredibly sweet which reminds me exactly why I fell in love with him. Talk to him."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Jennifer. Besides he's my best hope at grandchildren."

JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"You can have nice wedding where your father can walk you down the aisle for your first anniversary."

"Thanks Mom."

It was almost ten o'clock before Reid came downstairs.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning." JJ's mother smiled.

"You know you think being a genius would mean you could dress yourself." JJ got up from her seat.

"What?" Reid looked down at his clothes.

"Your buttons are done up wrong." JJ helped him fix them.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up last night Mrs Jareau." Reid apologised.

"You're entitled to have nightmares after what you went through." Helen told him. "Would you like some breakfast? I can get you some toast and juice."

"That would be great thank you."

"How are you feeling this morning?" JJ inquired.

"A little guilty for waking everyone up."

"There's no need." She assured him. "I'm going to leave you with Mom after lunch whilst I run out and get us some more clothes. She's going to play chess with you; I thought I should give her a fighting chance."

"Is she any good?"

"Sorry no unfair advantages." She told him.

"Okay. So what were you watching?"

"Home Shopping Network. We like to laugh at all the junk you can buy, infomercials too. But Mom does like the Food Network. She's a big fan of Rachel Ray."

"Where's your Dad?"

"At work. Mom only works three days a week, but she got an extra day off this week because she was covering for someone. Take a seat."

TBC


	36. Chapter 35

JJ watched Reid, they had been at her parents for a few days and he was sat reading a book.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" She suggested.

"You're going to let me out?" He joked.

"The doctor told you to take it easy." JJ reminded him. "Nothing strenuous."

"Welcome to Gloria's." JJ said when they entered the town diner.

"Take a seat and I'll be right with you." The waitress called out.

JJ and Reid slid into the booth, Reid grabbed the menu.

"So can you get anything to drink?" The waitress came over.

"Hey Gloria." JJ greeted.

"JJ. I heard you were back in town. It's good to see you, it's been a while."

"It's good to see you too." JJ smiled.

"So who is this?"

"Gloria Rutland, Spence Reid."

"So are you the Gloria of Gloria's?" Reid inquired.

"No that was my Mom. My grandfather opened this place the year she was born. My Dad and I run since she died a few years ago."

"How is Poppa Joe?" JJ asked.

"He's the same as always. You should go back and say hi before you leave. So how's the FBI treating you?"

"Long hours and too much paperwork. But I guess you know a little about that. How's the Sheriff?"

"About twenty pounds heavier and developing a bald patch but that what you get with three boys." She smiled.

"How old are they now?" JJ asked.

"Nine, eight and five." Gloria told her. "Did your Mom tell you about Mary Jo?"

"How many is it now?" JJ tried to recall.

"She's pregnant with number seven."

"Mary Jo is a girl in our class; she has a thing for drifters. She gets to know them well enough for her to get pregnant and them to be long gone by the time she finds out. That's how she ended up with six kids with six different fathers." JJ explained to Reid.

"Seven in three months." Gloria added.

"Gloria, can I get some more coffee?" One of the other customers called out.

"Keep your pants on Dave, I'll be right there." She called over her shoulder. "We'll catch up later. So what can I get you?"

"Can I get some coffee?" Reid asked.

"You don't need coffee." JJ told him. "Can we get two vanilla milkshakes?"

"Your usual as well?" Gloria asked.

"He'll have the same."

"I'll be right back."

"What?" JJ asked Reid when she saw him studying her. "Your heart stopped I don't think you need caffeine to give it a kick start."

"I was just thinking that it's nice to see you like this back home."

"As much as I wanted to get out of here the whole time I was growing up, it's nice to come home where you know everyone. I miss that living in the city."

"You know small town dynamics are..."

"Don't analyse just enjoy the ambiance." JJ suggested.

"Why if it isn't Jennifer Jareau?" A guy walked over.

"Spence what's the profile for jerk ex-boyfriends?" JJ asked.

"I'm guessing that was rhetorical."

"Hello Justin." JJ sighed.

"I knew you'd miss me and come back to me."

"Justin you were a jerk fourteen years ago and you're still a jerk now."

"Now come on beautiful you know you love me." Justin said.

JJ climbed up on her seat.

"May I have everyone's attention?" She requested. "When we were in high school Justin Priestly here drilled a hole through the wall of the girls' locker room to spy on us. This kind of Peeping Tom behaviour can be a warning sign of something that manifests itself into more sexually deviant behaviour. Thank you." She sat down. Justin abruptly left the diner and Reid couldn't help but laugh. "You weren't much help."

"I think you had it handled just fine." He smiled. "What did you want me to do anyway? Call Garcia and have her wipe out his credit?"

"Maybe if he didn't have to pay child support for his two year-old." JJ replied.

"What exactly did you see in him?" Reid asked.

"He was cute and I needed a date to homecoming. It lasted all of about two months when I found out what he was doing. It seems deodorant is painful when you spray it directly in someone's eye."

"Nice job." Gloria brought over their drinks. "He's had that coming for a long time."

"Some people never grow up." JJ stated.

TBC


	37. Chapter 36

A/N: Sorry I've been away for a few days visiting relatives. But on with the story...

JJ peeked around the kitchen, before she crept in.

"I'd like to make a complaint."

"What's the nature of your complaint?" The chef asked.

"I've been here almost an hour and I still haven't had a hug."

"I'm an old man Jenny, but if you move your butt over here I think I can help you out."

"You're not old Poppa Joe. It's good to see you." JJ gave the man a hug.

"It's good to see you too Jenny. It's good to know you still know how to get everyone's attention."

"Sorry about that. But he's had it coming and if you can handle a room full of reporters Justin is not a problem. Besides everything was true, Reid could probably explain it better."

"Your friend didn't defend you?"

"He knows I can look after myself and I'm a better shot than he is."

"You like this boy." He accused.

"I wish everyone would stop calling him a boy and yes I like him."

"Good." Joe smiled. "Does he have a job?"

"He has 3 PhDs and he's a profiler with the unit I work with at the FBI."

"Did you know your Daddy shows us a copy anytime you make it in the papers? He's proud of you."

JJ blushed.

"Are you going to be in town long?" Joe asked.

"No, we have to leave soon. We have to head back to Quantico." JJ replied. "I just wanted to come by and see you."

"Let me get you one of my cheesecakes to go." He suggested. "You always loved cheesecake."

"I still do."

"Are you sure you're up to this?" JJ asked as they strolled down the main street.

"It's nice to be out." He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"I was only trying to follow the doctor's orders."

"You're doing a great job. I know I don't say it enough but thank you for taking care of me and bringing me home to meet your family and friends."

"You're welcome."

"There's a book shop over there." Reid noticed.

"Spence, I know a few books will keep you entertained on the way back but there's only so much we can carry."

"I thought I should buy your parents something to say thank you for letting me stay."

"That's sweet." JJ smiled. Reid blushed. "You're blushing."

"I don't blush."

"You do, it's endearing. Garcia and Emily think so too."

"Do you and the others talk about me a lot?" Reid asked slightly paranoid.

"Sometimes. You're a profiler you know that women talk and if it makes you feel any better we talk about Morgan too."

"Not really."

"I generally say nice things about you." She offered as a consolation.

"Maybe we should change the subject." Reid suggested.

"Bookshop it is."

JJ talked to the owner of the shop whilst Reid perused the shelves. She kept glancing over to make sure he was okay.

"It's nice to see someone appreciates books as much as your father." The woman commented to JJ.

"You should see his apartment it's like a library." JJ stated. "Although I'm not sure why he needs them all since he has them memorised."

"Reference." Reid walked passed her.

"He really has a photographic memory?" The woman asked. JJ nodded.

JJ picked up the Shakespeare book and flicked through.

"Spence what act is that band of brothers' speech bit in Henry V."

"Act IV scene III." Reid replied. _"We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, This day shall gentle his condition:  
And gentlemen in England now a-bed Shall think themselves accursed they were not here,  
And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day."_

"Impressive."

"My mother forgot to pick me up one day from school so I read the complete works while I waited for her." He stated as he read the blurb on the back of a book.

A/N: Shameless stealing of Shakespeare's work, it's one of the few speeches I remember most of but that's only because I've watch _Renaissance Man_ a few too many times.


	38. Chapter 37

"So how exactly are we getting home?" Reid asked JJ.

"Train." She replied. "It will take a few days since the doctor said not to travel too long a burst. Garcia helped me plan out the best route."

"How are they? I haven't spoken to any of them since I left the hospital."

"They're all fine. They're in Sacramento at the moment."

"What's happening in Sacramento?" Reid asked.

"Something to do with a terror cell?"

"Do they need any help?"

"No." JJ assured him. "You're going to be out for a few months, you need to not worry about profiling for a while."

"I'm fine." Reid insisted.

"You're not, but we'll discuss this when we get home. But you know what happened to Elle when she came back before she was ready. I can't watch you self destruct."

"I'll make an appointment with the Bureau psychiatrist when I get back." Reid stated.

"I know profilers dislike shrinks as much as the rest of us but you do need to talk to someone."

"I used to talk to Gideon." Reid reminded her.

"I know, but since we don't know where he is." She trailed off. "You also need to change your in case of emergency person."

"Do you want the job?" Reid suggested.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" JJ wanted to make sure he wasn't asking just because she was there.

"Better you than Morgan, besides I don't know anyone else who would sit by my bedside for a week."

"I'd do that anyway."

"You're going to have to let me know how much this costs so I can pay you back."

"Your train fare is being covered by the Bureau since you were injured on the job and it's the best way to get you back since you can't fly."

"What about you?"

"I'm on vacation." JJ shrugged. "I think that's everything." She finished packing the last of Reid's things into a bag.

"I could have packed myself." He pointed out.

"You could have but since you can't raise your hands above your shoulders without being in pain I think it's best that I'm in charge of packing for now."

"When are we leaving?"

"The train leaves in two hours, Dad's going to drop us off at the train station since I took the rental car back yesterday."

"JJ...ummm..." Reid started.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Reid you know you can tell me anything." JJ reminded him.

"If you want to stay with your parents for a few more days I can make my own way home."

"Now you're being an idiot. Sweet but an idiot."

"That's the second time you've called me sweet in three days."

"That's because you are and trust me that's a good thing." She assured him. "We're going home."

"Do you have everything?" JJ's mother asked.

"I think so Mom."

"I made you some snacks for the trip." She told them which made JJ smile.

"I love you Mom." JJ hugged her mother. "I'll call you when we get back."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Reid stepped back to let them have their moment.

"Spencer." JJ's mother said.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Reid told her.

"You're welcome. It's been nice to meet you."

"You too."

She hugged him.

"Take care of her." She whispered.

"I will."

"You're welcome to come and visit any time you want." She informed him.

"Thank you."

"Are you two ready to go?" JJ's father walked back in after putting the bags in the car.

"Just saying goodbye." JJ said. "I promise I won't leave it so long until I come home next time."

TBC


	39. Chapter 38

They had driven to the nearest big train station.

"We have to pick the tickets up from the counter." JJ told Reid and her father who had helped bring the bags in.

"We have twenty minutes." Reid checked the clock.

JJ's cell phone rang.

"It's Hotch." She said after checking the caller ID. "Hey Hotch... At the train station we're headed back why... Do you need me to...? Okay put him on the phone..." JJ put her hand over the receiver. "Sorry I'm needed for diplomacy purposes. Grab the tickets, I shouldn't be long." She walked over to the wall so she could talk away from the bustle.

"We're good at figuring out how people's heads work, but we tend to get tunnel vision and upset the local LEOs, she's good at intervening." Reid explained.

"LEOs?" JJ's father questioned.

"Law Enforcement Officers, cops, sheriffs." Reid clarified.

"She was always good with people."

"She is very good at what she does."

"Take care of her for me." JJ's father requested.

"I will."

"I mean it."

"So do I." Reid confirmed. "I'll just go and grab the tickets."

Reid wasn't sure whether it was instinct or habit that made him glance over at JJ when he had retrieved the tickets but he was glad he did.

"Hold these I'll be right back." He handed them to JJ's father.

"Transit Police, turn around and put your hands on the wall."

"Hotch I'm going to have to call you back, there is a transit cop pointing a gun at me." JJ hung up and turned as he asked and spread her hand against the wall. "Are you going to tell me what this about?"

"Just stay there and keep quiet."

JJ guessed he was waiting for backup.

"Excuse me." Reid said.

"Sir stand back, this is a police matter."

"FBI." Reid flashed him his ID. JJ was grateful she had given it back to him. "If this is about the fact that she has a gun, she's FBI too. JJ where's your ID?"

"In my jacket pocket." She moved to get it.

"Keep your hands where they are." The cop instructed.

"Then I'll get it." Reid walked over. "Sorry."

"It's okay." JJ told him. "It's in the inside pocket along with awknowldegement letter that warned all the stations that I'd be carrying."

"How's Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Having conflicting styles issues." JJ replied. "My Dad?"

"He looks concerned. I'll be back." Reid walked over and handed JJ's ID to the transit cop. "And your bosses knew." He handed him the paper. "Do you think you can lower the gun now?"

"Agent Jareau?" The officer's supervisor came over.

"Yes." JJ turned around lowering her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Officer Rodreigz obviously hadn't read the memo."

"I'm fine, no harm done. But I'm not sure about my father over there."

"Officer Rodreigz will personally apologise to him and help you carry your bags to your train." He assured her. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"No, honestly it's fine. It's nice that you're so on the ball." JJ assured him.

Reid's cell phone rang.

"Reid." He answered. "Oh hey Hotch... She's fine, just a slight misunderstanding. We're clearing it up right now... I'm doing much better thank you... Hang on." He held out the phone to JJ. "Hotch, he wants to know you're not being handcuffed."

"Thanks."

"We'll go and talk to your father."

"Thank you." JJ told him. "Hey Hotch, where were we?"

"Whilst she is trying to save National Security, shall we?" Reid suggested.

It was a few minutes before JJ joined them.

"Is everything okay?" Her father asked.

"Just fine. But we'd better get going before we miss our train." She hugged her father. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetheart. Have a good trip back and give us a call."

"I promise."

JJ and Reid settled into their seats.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean?" JJ countered.

"There was something when you told Rodregiz to keep up the good work."

"Oh that." She paused. "Homeland Security is starting unanounced terror drills in this area at the trainstations starting next week."

"I would ask how you know that but I know Garcia."

"Look we're leaving." JJ looked out the window.

TBC


	40. Chapter 39

A/N: Sorry I've had this sitting on my computer half finished all week. Between the headaches and the fact that I'm now working six days a week and my hours keep changing so my body clock is out of whack I haven't had time to finish it until now.

"There's been a slight mix up with our reservations. You don't mind sharing a bed do you?"

"No." Reid replied.

After the first night at JJ's parents' house she had come to check on him several times a night and had always slipped into bed with him at some point which with her simple presence had calmed Reid.

JJ let Reid open the hotel room door; she dumped the bags in the corner.

"It's not the nicest place we've stayed." She commented.

"It beats that place we stayed in Kentucky. It was condemned a few months later. Actually I think that was the week you were out with strep."

"That was three years ago." JJ pointed out.

"I know." He sat down on the bed.

"So are you hungry?" JJ asked, a quick mental calculation since they had crossed time zones, it had gone dinner time.

"Starving." Reid admitted as he picked up the room service menu.

"How about I go and find us something that goes well with ice-cream?" JJ suggested. "I feel like vegging out with ice-cream and a movie."

"Sounds like a plan."

JJ was putting things in her basket when her cell phone rang.

"Jareau... Oh hey Hotch...I'm grabbing us some dinner. Why?" She asked. "Hotch he's on sick leave... Fine I'll be back at the hotel in about ten minutes, Garcia knows where."

JJ made it back to the front desk.

"Excuse me." JJ said.

"What?" The young man reading a magazine with his feet up on the counter asked.

"You're about to get a call from a technical analyst from the FBI named Penelope Garcia. She's going to want to speak to me and I need to see your fax machine."

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes.

JJ only had to wait a few seconds before the phone rang.

"You might want to get that." JJ suggested.

He answered the phone and paled.

"So where's the fax machine?"

"You've been gone a while, I was about to send out a search party." Reid joked.

"National security intervened. I got you a Burrito eat it whilst you're reading this and then call Hotch or Garcia if you need any help." She handed him the faxed sheets of paper. "I'll put the ice-cream in the mini fridge."

"You agreed to let me work?"

"Hotch didn't give me much choice. See if you figure out what Garcia's computer and a team of cryptanalysts missed." She handed his food to him.

JJ sat in a chair as Reid took a mouthful of Burrito and began reading through the document. Once he had read through it once he grabbed a pen and started scribbling notes as he re-read it.

JJ watched him work for fifteen minutes before she had enough.

"I'm going to take a bath." She rose.

"Okay." He muttered.

"Finish your dinner and don't work too hard." She advised.

"Uh-huh." He added.

JJ knew he wasn't listening to her but just to test it.

"I'm going to go and tap dance naked through the Oval Office when we get back."

"Sounds good."

JJ rolled her eyes, she grabbed her back and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

She closed eyes as she settled into the hot water allowing it to cocoon her; she took deep breaths trying to stop her mind from working.

She had almost fallen asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"JJ to do you have any more paper?" Reid asked.

"There's a note pad in my purse." She replied.

"Can I grab it?"

"Go ahead." She told him.

TBC


	41. Chapter 40

JJ left the bathroom after about an hour.

"Reid what the hell have you done?" JJ asked dropping her bag on the floor. "Reid." She said again when she was sure he hadn't heard her.

"Sorry did you say something?" He turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked at all the pieces of paper that we stuck to the wall.

"I needed to see them all at once. It helps my thought process."

"Spence, if your brain was a computer even Garcia couldn't decode your thought process. But if the paint comes off the wall I'm going to have to pay for it."

"Sorry I'll take it down."

"Just leave it there for now. Have you got anything?"

"There's something there I just can't see it." He admitted.

"Why don't you take a break? We should eat the ice-cream before it melts beyond recognition."

"Okay." If she was surprised that he had given in so easily she didn't show it. She also acted as if she didn't see him yawn.

Reid settled himself on the bed and switched on the TV so they could watch the news.

JJ grabbed the ice-cream and some spoons and laid down next to him handing him one of the cartons.

Half way through JJ stopped and looked at Reid's ice-cream. He noticed.

"Do you want to switch?" He suggested, knowing it was what she wanted to do but wouldn't ask.

"If you want to." They exchanged.

Ten minutes later the ice-cream was gone and Reid was asleep.

JJ took the spoon from his hand and threw a blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams." She kissed his forehead.

She started to clear up the papers he had left and hadn't put on the wall. Her curiosity got the better of her and she sat and started reading the notes, she moved onto the wall. She read through the faxes several times and tried to follow how Reid's notes tracked.

As she read it once again before it struck her. She went and found a green pen from her purse as it was a different colour to the red, black and blue pen notes that Reid has scribbled. She started circling letters. Then wrote them out at the bottom and wrote another set underneath. She crossed out the ones she didn't need.

"I did it." She said when she separated it into words.

She fought the instinct to wake Reid up and share her discovery. So she did the next best thing.

"_The font of almost all knowledge speak." _Garcia answered the phone. JJ could hear she was exhausted in her voice.

"Garcia, it's JJ."

"_Has the lovely Dr Reid figured out the puzzle that has my babies taxed?"_

"Reid's asleep. I told Hotch he was exhausted from travelling but he wouldn't listen to me."

"_I guess you're calling to tell me he won't have the answer for me." Garcia sighed._

"Actually I was calling to check Suttor's Fort is in Sacramento right?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"Tell Hotch that it's going to be at Sutter's Fort on the seventh at 6pm."

"_That's tomorrow. I thought you said Reid fell asleep."_

"Spending 24 hours a day with genius for almost three weeks seems to rub off." JJ replied.

"_Is going to want to know how you figured it out?"_

"Copy it into the word processor and take off justify. Do you see it?"

"_Every third line is shorter than the other two." _

"Take the last later of the third line and the first letter of the sixth line and so on and you get Sutter's Fort Seventh Six PM." JJ explained.

"_I'll let Hotch know. Thanks JJ."_

"Can you do me a favour?" JJ requested.

"Sure thing sugar."

"Tell Hotch that unless the world is ending I'll see him on Monday and we'll be out of contact."

"_I'll let him know. Tell Reid I hope he feels better soon and I'll see him in a few days." _

"I will. Goodnight." JJ hung up. She sighed before she started pulling the papers carefully off the wall and packing then in the bottom of her bag. Since they were sensitive to national security she couldn't dispose of them in the trash can she'd have to wait until she got back to Quantico.

"Spence." JJ prodded him in the arm. "Time to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight thirty. Our train leaves in an hour."

"I was supposed to be helping Hotch." Reid realised.

"Don't worry I figured out the target was Sutter's Fort last night. I got you some breakfast."

"You figure it out?" Reid queried.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" JJ asked.

"I'm not I'm just still half asleep."

"We need to leave in twenty minutes, so eat and get dressed."

TBC


	42. Chapter 41

"Spence time to wake up, we're almost home."

Reid yawned as he woke up.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We'll be home in a few minutes. I thought you'd want to wake up before we got off the train."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours and several stops." JJ replied.

"I've been a lousy travel companion."

"What have I told you?" JJ asked.

"That I keep falling asleep because my body needs to recover."

"So you were listening. You can sleep in an actual bed when we get home."

"Did I ever say thank you?"

"More than once." She smiled.

Ten minutes later they were off the train.

"I guess we need to find a cab." Reid remarked.

"I have that taken care of."

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find anywhere to park." Garcia apologised.

"That's okay the train was a few minutes late."

"You look pale. Are you getting enough sleep?" Garcia hugged Reid.

"It's good to see you too Garcia." He said pulling a face that made JJ smile.

"It's good to have you back in one piece. You too JJ." Garcia hugged her so she could whisper in her ear. "I want details."

"We're glad to be back." JJ assured as her phone rang. "Excuse me a second." She stepped aside to answer it.

"So how are you feeling?" Garcia asked.

"Better than I was."

"Reid you almost died you're allowed to not be okay for a while."

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"On their way back." Garcia replied.

"Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow." JJ hung up.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked.

"I called to confirm your doctor's appointment tomorrow earlier. They've had a cancellation so your appointment is at nine. They need to check your heart and lungs and take the rest of your stitches out."

"You managed to get a doctor's appointment on a Saturday. That's impressive." Garcia commented.

"His doctor arranged it before we left." JJ explained. "Talking of leaving."

"Where are we headed?" Garcia asked.

"My place." JJ answered. She noticed Reid was watching her. "No arguments you're staying with me until I'm convince you can handle being alone."

"I was just going to say I need to go home and get some more clothes." Reid stated.

"No you weren't but I'll let it go. We'll go and get your things when we we're finished at the doctor's office." She paused. "My car is still in the Bureau parking lot."

"It was it's now outside your apartment building." Garcia told her. "I thought you'd need it."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ smiled.

"Speaking of cars, are you sure we'll all fit in Esther?" Reid asked.

"You probably would but I thought it would be easier if I brought Morgan's SUV."

"You have keys to Morgan's SUV?" Reid questioned.

"He gave them to me when Esther was in the shop and you were on going on a case. He told me to keep them in case of an emergency."

"She has keys to his house too." JJ added.

Reid looked at Garcia.

"I take Clooney for walks sometimes." She shrugged. "Let's get you home."

"Is there anything else I don't know?" Reid asked.

"You're good with facts and profiling people gorgeous, but you're not so good with noticing what's going on around you with people you know." Garcia told him.

Reid looked at JJ.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She offered.

"Well I'm older now than you said that." He pointed out.

"Smart ass." She smiled. "Let's get home before the storm kicks in."

"What storm?" Reid asked.

"They're predicting a bad storm tonight." Garcia explained. "It's already looking pretty grey out there."

TBC


	43. Chapter 42

"I'm going to walk Garcia out and go to the store. You know where everything is so help yourself although I'd avoid eating anything the refrigerator until I get back." JJ suggested. 

"I'm going to lie down. Thank you for picking us up."

"You're welcome. See you soon Reid." Garcia told him. 

"You didn't tell him did you?" Garcia asked when they were finally outside.

"I tried."

"Obviously not hard enough. You were alone with him for three weeks." 

"I've had all of this from my Mom." 

"You told her everything?" Garcia questioned. 

"I had to. I tried to tell him and chickened out. The last time I tried he fell asleep on me."

"It's three little words." Garcia pointed out.

"That changes everything. Just give me time." 

"If you take any more time you'll both be dead." Garcia watched as JJ visibly paled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I should get to the store before it starts raining." 

"JJ..." Garcia tried again. 

"It's okay honestly. I'll see you at work on Monday, thank you for all your help." 

* * *

JJ lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. It wasn't the thunder and lightning outside that was keeping her awake but the thought that something was missing. 

She sighed and then screamed as a flash of lightning lit up a figure standing in her bedroom.

"It's just me." Reid apologised. 

"I know Spence, but it was a really back horror movie flash back." She switched on the light. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't sleep."

"Are you hungry or thirsty or in pain?" JJ asked.

"No. I..um... I was wondering... I can't... Never mind."

"Reid get in." She pulled back the covers to the empty side of the bed. 

"Thanks." 

"So why couldn't you sleep?" JJ asked once he was settled. "Are you scared of thunder and lightning?"

"Only when I'm on a plane. I just couldn't sleep. Why are you still awake?" 

JJ mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that."

"I said I couldn't sleep because I've gotten used to making sure you're still breathing first. I know it's stupid but it became a habit after seeing you on the ventilator." 

A crack of thunder made JJ jump slightly. Reid grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Do you want some hot chocolate or..." The power went out. "Never mind."

"Whose turn is it?" Reid asked. 

"Mine. Okay I've got one?"

"Alive or dead?"

"Alive." JJ replied. 

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"Are they American?" Reid asked. 

"No." They continued to play the game of twenty questions. 

JJ woke up with Reid pressed up against her, his warm around over her waist. JJ smiled it wasn't the first time they had woke up this way. JJ had normally just closed her eyes again waiting for Reid to wake up.

JJ glanced at the clock that was flashing and she remembered the power had gone out. She reached out for her watch. 

"Reid! Wake up!" She exclaimed when she saw the time. 

"Uh, oww!" Reid rolled onto his back.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked. 

"Go back to sleep." He mumbled. 

JJ had learned quickly that when Reid woke up after sleeping for hours in a bed he was slightly grouchier than if he woke up after a nap. 

"The power outage switched off the alarm, your doctor's appointment is in less than an hour. We need to leave in ten minutes or we'll be late. So get up now."

"Do I have to?" Reid asked pulling the covers over his head.

"Yes." JJ smiled. "It's time to get up Doctor Reid."

"Do I at least get coffee?" He inquired. 

"No."

TBc


	44. Chapter 43

"Hey Hotch." JJ tapped on his office door. 

"JJ, welcome back. How's Reid doing?"

"He managed to flunk his first test, for which I'm sure is the first time in his life."

"What kind of test?" Hotch was intrigued. 

"He had a doctor's appointment on Saturday. His heart's fine, but his lung hasn't recovered as much as they would like. They ran some tests; he's on more medication and has to go back in a couple weeks."

"Send him my best." Hotch paused. "Have the two of you had a discussion yet?"

"No. But I'm working on it." 

"One piece of advice sometimes you have to bite the bullet and say something before the moment passes you by." 

"I came by to let you know I was here." JJ changed the subject. "I couldn't get in my office the door is locked and my key doesn't work. There was a note directing people to you."

"Your desk was filling up faster than I could keep up with it, so I had them change the lock." He took a key out of his desk drawer and tossed it to her.

"Is there anything I should be keeping an eye on?"

"There are a couple cases I'm tracking but I'm keeping an eye on them. You may want to check your email." 

"Briefing at 10?" JJ asked. 

"Ten thirty." Hotch replied.

"Yes sir." She said as Hotch's phone rang. "I'll leave you too it."

"JJ." She heard him call after her.

"Yes sir?" She stepped back into his office.

"It's for you. There is a Dale Polanski from a Mark Sullivan's office on the phone for you."

"I forgot I had a meeting set up for today." JJ walked in and took the phone. "This is Jennifer Jareau...Sorry Dale I just got back to the office; I've been away for a few weeks. I forgot to call last week and confirm... No that should be a problem I can be there by nine thirty it's not a problem... I'll see you then thank you." She hung up. 

"I presume you're missing the briefing." Hotch sat back in his chair.

"Sorry Hotch, I would have told you but when Reid got shot everything went to hell in a hand basket."

"Is Mark Sullivan, the Mark Sullivan who is..."

"Head of the Secret Service." JJ finished for him. "Yes. Dale is one of the new liaison officers. I'm supposed to be getting a briefing something I can't for the life of me remember right now."

"How often do you have briefings from the Secret Service?" 

"When necessary, usually every couple of months. I also get copied in on certain briefings in case..." She paused. "Let's just say the CIA wasn't the only one that Gideon did consulting for. I have contacts in most of the major federal agencies who brief me on certain issues in case they need any assistance profiling in certain situations."

"Is there anything else I'm not aware of?"

"There is an agent from the NSA walking towards your office." JJ sighed. 

"Why if it isn't the lovely Jennifer Jareau?" The NSA agent greeted her.

"Hello Sam." JJ faked a smile. "Aaron Hotchner, Samuel Beckingsworth." JJ made introductions. 

"I was just coming to see you." Sam told JJ. 

"Sam, if you're here because you want me to pretend to be your cover date to another whatever event the answer is still a firm no especially after last time. If you're here to ask me on another actual date I've been telling you for a year no and the answer is still no."

"Come on JJ it wasn't that bad." He pointed out. "And you got to keep the dress. It's one night and it's for the good of the country." 

"Then find another sucker to be your date, Hotch if you'll excuse me I should leave for my meeting." 

"Go ahead." Hotch told her. "So how exactly do you know JJ?" 

"We went to college together. She make good distraction at embassy parties, she's very charming." 

"How often do you use my agents as a distraction?" Hotch inquired. 

"That's classified." Sam noted the fatherly concerned tone in Hotch's voice. "I guess I'll have to try her again when she's in a better mood."

"She just got back from leave after her husband was shot and almost died." Hotch stated. "I doubt she'll be anyone's cover date for a while."

"JJ got married?" He queried.

"If you'll excuse me we're extremely busy. I'm sure you can solve your National Security issue elsewhere." 

"Is polite FBI speaking of telling me to get out of your office?"

"It's my way of saying we're busy. Excuse me."

"Who was that?" Emily asked as Sam walked out the bullpen.

"JJ's friend from the NSA." Morgan replied.

"Friend is a bit of a stretch." Garcia stated. "Especially after that incident."

"Incident?" Emily questioned. 

"Let's just say there was some flying glass and a SWAT team involved." Garcia stated.

TBC


	45. Chapter 44

JJ had been back to work for little over a month, most of the out of town trips had only been over night, but this trip they had been gone three days.

"Hey Garcia." JJ entered her office when they finally got back around 2pm.

"Hey JJ."

"Have you spoken to Reid today? I keep calling him and he's not answering."

"I'm sorry I would have tried to stop him if I'd known about it."

"Known about what?" JJ sat down.

"He's teaching a class."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know about it until Harriet called to ask if I knew he was back." Garcia apologised.

"It's not your fault." JJ assured her. "Excuse me."

"Where's she going?" Emily asked from the doorway as JJ rushed passed.

"To yell at Reid." Garcia guessed. "He's teaching a class."

* * *

Reid knew she was there before he even saw her.

"Guys I think this would be a good place to take a quick break, when I get back we'll move on to discussing the types of female serial killers." Reid excused himself.

Reid walked over to where JJ stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Maybe we should go somewhere with less people." Reid suggested.

JJ let him lead to her to a small office which he had been given.

"Before you start it's only three days a week for a few hours." Reid said. "I saw the doctor and he cleared me for this, it will still be another month before I can go back to working in the office and another month after that before they let me back out in the field. The psychiatrist cleared me as well as long as I go and see her twice a week. The Bureau still needed someone to teach so they agreed to let me come back. I couldn't just keep sitting around your apartment all day there's only so much day time TV I can take." He paused. "They also said I'd be fine to go home too, so I can get out of your hair."

JJ who still hadn't said a word decided it was time to go with her instincts.

"What?" Reid said when she gave him a look before she suddenly kissed him. It only took him half a second to get over the shock.

"What was that for?" Reid asked when JJ finally pulled back.

"It's my turn to talk." JJ said putting a finger on his lips. "Without trying to sound like some sappy movie somewhere in the middle of this screwed up mess I fell in love with you and I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell you."

"JJ..." He started.

"No it's still my turn." She insisted. "I need to say this before I completely lose it. I love you and I want you to stay and see if we can work this out." She took a breath trying to stop herself from crying. "But if you want to leave and go back to your place I'm not going to stop you. If you still want to get this annulled I'll call and get them to reschedule the court date. I'm an adult I know sometimes you have to let people you love go." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I should let you get back to your class. Make sure you take care of yourself."

"JJ wait!" He caught her wrist to stop her leaving. "Can I say something now?"

She nodded not sure whether she wanted to know or not.

"I love you too and just for the record I didn't want to leave. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

JJ cut him off with a kiss.

"That works." He smiled.

"We're both idiots." JJ said.

"I won't argue with that. I think we need to talk about everything."

"I guess it will have to wait until we get home." JJ said. "You have a class to finish up."

"I really wish I didn't right now." Reid confessed as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Go and teach your class, we'll talk later I promise."

"What about you?"

"I have to go back and make a start on sorting out my desk." JJ replied.

"How did it go in Kansas?"

"We got the guy but not before he claimed another victim." JJ sighed.

"I remember someone telling me once you did your best that's all that anyone can ask."

"I should be home by seven." JJ told him.

"I'll order takeout."

JJ gave him a quick kiss before he left to go back to his class and she took a minute to compose herself before she headed back to her office.

TBC

A/N: There you go, it didn't happen exactly how it's been playing over and over again in my head for the last month or two but it works. Happy Easter.


	46. Chapter 45

A/N: Did it show that I'd just watched all three Cutting Edge movies? Anyways...

JJ opened the door to her apartment she was a lot later than she had told Reid to expect her.

She found him laid out asleep on the couch, a documentary was playing quietly on the TV, and a pizza was on table with only one slice half eaten.

The phone was beeping from being off the hook; she hung up it up and switched off the TV.

"Spence." She crouched down next to him. "Hey." She said when he opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"Sorry I'm late. I did try to call but the phone was off the hook."

"Four telemarketers called in a row." Reid yawned as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Just gone eight-thirty." JJ replied. "A call came in just as I was leaving which took twenty minutes and there was an accident a few cars in front of me, I had to stay until the ambulance got there and the police took a statement. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He assured her. "I guess I fell asleep?"

"What did your doctor have to say about you keep taking naps?" JJ asked.

"I was tired because I haven't slept well for the past few days. I guess it's no secret I sleep better when you're around."

"Me too." JJ admitted. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and change. I've been in these clothes for the last thirty six hours." She hesitated and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed a slice of pizza. "I'll be right back."

JJ hesitated when it came to deciding what to put on after her shower.

It was going to get late by the time they finished talking and JJ didn't have the energy to change twice. Normally if she was in this kind of situation she would have worn something a little sexier, but given that she didn't want any distractions she went and put on her normal pyjamas.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked back out into the living room.

She couldn't help but smile when she found Reid asleep again.

She ate another slice of pizza as she cleaned up and put the box with the rest of the pizza in the refrigerator. When she made sure everything was off she walked back over to Reid.

"Spence, you know you can give a girl a complex."

JJ gently roused him.

"I fell asleep." He guessed.

"Come on bed." She took his hand.

"When the doctor said I was doing better I don't think he meant..."

"We both need a decent night's sleep."

"I thought we were going to talk."

"We covered the important parts. We love each other, you're not leaving and we're going to try and figure this out. The rest are just details." She assured him. "We have plenty of time once we're both awake enough."

"Okay."

Once in bed JJ thought Reid had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but a few minutes went by before he moved over and wrapped an arm around her and whispered goodnight in her ear.

"Goodnight." She echoed.

JJ slept in the safety of Reid's arms until her cell phone rang and woke her up. She checked the clock it was just before five.

"Jareau." She answered. "Hang on a second Hotch." She climbed out of bed careful not to wake Reid and went into the other room. "Sorry go on... Where?... I'll be right there."

JJ snuck back in the bedroom and got dressed, repacking her ready bag as she went.

"Spence." She rubbed a thumb over his cheek.

"Hey." He whispered when he opened his eyes.

"Hi. I have to go to work." She whispered not entirely sure why.

"What time is it?"

"Almost five."

"What happened?" Reid knew they didn't get call in the middle of the night unless it was an emergency.

"Something in Nashville and they have a twenty four hour deadline. We'll get briefed on the plane. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving and wouldn't probably be back for a few days."

"Be careful."

"You too don't try to do too much." She advised him. "I'll call you." She gave a kiss goodbye.

"Have a safe trip."

"Bye." JJ got up and walked to the door.

"Hey JJ." Reis said.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He said after hesitating.

"I love you too. Go back to sleep."

TBC


	47. Chapter 46

"You know Morgan I really don't have time for this I have a class starting in fifteen minutes." Reid protested as Morgan frog marched him into the briefing room.

"They can wait." Morgan insisted.

"What exactly is this about anyway?" Reid asked.

"You'll see. Take a seat."

"I have calls to return and an email I need to talk to Hotch about." JJ said as Emily and Garcia walked her in the room. "Is this going to take long?" She stopped when she saw Reid. "Hi."

"Hello." Reid echoed.

"So what's going on guys?" JJ asked as she took a seat next to Reid.

"We're staging an intervention." Garcia stated.

"An intervention?" Reid repeated.

"This should be fun." JJ muttered. "Why exactly do you think we need an intervention?"

"You're our friends we want you both to be happy. We've tried to stand back and only given advice when you needed it but we're..." Emily looked for the right word.

"They're getting impatient." Morgan indicated his female companions.

Reid glanced at JJ, who shook her head in response to his unanswered question as to whether they should stop them before it went any further.

"Carry on." JJ encouraged.

There were a few minutes of hedging around the subject.

"Basically Reid, JJ is in love with you and vice versa." Garcia said.

There was a few seconds of silence whilst Reid and JJ looked at each other.

"Well this has been fun but I have to get back to work." JJ stood up.

"That's it?" Garcia asked. "That's all you have to say."

"Thanks for the thought?" JJ suggested.

Reid couldn't keep a straight face.

"Just tell them the truth." He told JJ.

"Tell us what?" Morgan asked.

"We're not getting divorced we're going to see if we can figure this. We've been through the worst, and we haven't tried to strangle each other." JJ shrugged.

"You two talk about everything?"

"It took us a couple attempts. But we've figured most of it out. Thanks for the thought." Reid said.

"So you can all stop worrying and plotting interventions."

"You might as well show them." Reid suggested.

"Show us what?" Garcia asked.

JJ swung her necklace around to where the clasp was. Attached was a diamond ring.

"It was Spence's grandmothers." She explained.

"Is this some kind of briefing I'm missing?" Hotch walked in.

"We're just finished." JJ replied.

"Good, I need a minute." He paused. "Haven't you got a class in a few minutes Reid?"

"I was just leaving." Reid stood.

"I'll let you know about dinner." JJ told him before she followed Hotch out.

"What was that about?" Hotch inquired.

"They thought we needed an intervention."

"You didn't tell them you'd sorted things out?" Hotch asked.

"I hadn't mentioned it. So what did you need?"

"I received an email I think you should see. Let's go to my office."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry I'm late." Reid apologised as he walked into his class. "But let's pick up where we left off last time. Profiling child killers. Any questions before we start?"

"Why were you late?" Someone asked.

"I had a meeting in the BAU that ran long."

"New case? Anything interesting?" Another asked.

"It wasn't regarding a case. Besides which these classes can't deal with active BAU cases. Let's start with a song my wife likes. I Don't Like Mondays by the Boomtown Rats. Which child killer is reported to have given that response when police asked her why she shot up a school?"

"Brenda Spencer." One replied.

"In January 1979 Brenda Spencer shot up an elementary school across the street from her house with a rifle she got for Christmas. School shooter profiles tend to be slightly different than other types of child killer. Start with the basics and we'll work from there."

TBC


	48. Chapter 47

A/N: Sorry I thought I'd posted this on sunday, but I remembered today that my computer crashed whilst I was in the process and once I got it working again I forgot to add the chapter.

"So Reid's back on Monday." Emily commented as they flew back home after a case.

"He's looking forward too it. It might stop him constantly asking about the cases were on." JJ couldn't help but smile as she found it more endearing than annoying.

"Have you two talked about things are going to change?"

"Nothing is going to change; it will be the same as it ever was."

"JJ you know as well as anyone that everything always changes, nothing stays the same." Emily pointed out.

"We're trying to keep it normal, nothing should change as to how we work together, and we'll see how it goes."

On the other side of the plane Morgan was playing solitaire to pass the time when a small window popped up on the screen.

"Pssst. Hey Gorgeous down here."

"Hey Baby Girl. Missing me?" He asked as he smiled as he spoke to Garcia.

"Always but I think I can contain myself for a few hours until you're back."

"I think I'm hurt." He joked. "So if this isn't because you miss me what couldn't wait until we got back?"

"I need to talk to JJ."

"Did something happen to Reid?" He turned serious.

"Not as far as I know. I have something I need to tell her I don't know if I should but Reid isn't answering his phone."

"Hey JJ." Morgan called. "Garcia needs to talk to you."

JJ got up from her seat and walked over and sat down, Morgan had turned the screen around to face her.

"Hey Garcia. What's up?"

"A woman called here looking for Reid. She said she'd been leaving messages on his machine and voice mail with no luck."

"He was teaching yesterday, he was supposed to be at the psychiatrists this morning and at the hospital all after getting the paperwork signed off so he can come back to work." JJ said. "Who was she?"

"She said her name was Glenda Jestell. She was calling from Reid's mother's HMO. Something about paperwork and premiums."

"He forgot to mail in the damn paperwork. I remind him twice before I left." JJ sighed.

"I tried getting a hold of him. But I guess he's been busy today. I thought you should know."

"Thanks Garcia I'll take care of it. Did she leave a number?" JJ asked.

Garcia gave her the contact details.

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked.

"Reid's mother is listed as a dependent on his health insurance, but he has to submit paperwork every year to prove that she still needs care and he forgot to mail in the paperwork and the deadline was today. So unless I can figure something out he becomes liable for her whole care instead of the third he pays now."

"Use the phone and figure something out."

"Thanks Hotch."

JJ managed to get the woman on the phone.

"This is Jennifer Jareau; you called the office looking for Spencer Reid in connection with Dianna Reid?"

"I need to speak to Dr Reid regarding some paperwork he hasn't filed."

"I'm his wife. I've been out of town on a case for almost a week and he's been at various doctor's appointments which I'm sure you already know about since you're covering the bills, we both thought the other had sent it." She said hoping the woman couldn't tell she was lying.

"As of midnight tonight her coverage will be suspended."

"There has to be something we can do. As soon as I land I can get the papers overnighted to you, but at the moment I'm on a plane. Or you could email me a copy and I'll email them back." JJ hoped she knew enough information to fill them out.

"We need the papers signed in triplicate."

"I'm an FBI Agent I spend all day dealing with bureaucratic red tape, there has to be something we can do."

It took another fifteen minutes for JJ to sort out a workable solution and finally return to her seat.

"Everything okay?"

"Let's just say I'm not buying shelves this month after all." JJ sighed.

"Bribing a public official is a felony." Morgan informed her.

"She works for an HMO not a government office and I just paid the next three months of premiums."

CCMCMCMCMCM

JJ was searching under the piles of books when Reid got home.

"Hey, you're back earlier than I expected. I wasn't expecting you until tonight. How did it go?"

"Have you seen the envelope you were supposed to send back to keep your mother on your medical insurance?"

"Sure. I put them in my bag to post it and..."

"Forgot all about it?" JJ finished for him. "It was meant to be in by today."

"I need to call them..." She could see he was starting to get flustered.

"I call them and worked out a deal. I paid three months premiums and I have to get the paperwork over-nighted to them."

"It comes out of my pay check other than ..."

"I know. It was the best I could do since we hit turbulence. You have to clear your voicemail. So do you have the envelope?"

He dug it out of his bag and handed it to her.

"I have to get this sent and go back to the office." She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"Bye." Reid waved to her retreating figure.

Fifteen seconds later there was a knock on the door. Reid opened the door.

JJ gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi. Sorry." She apologised.

"Hi." He smiled.

"I really do have to go, but I should be home by nine and you can tell me how it went today." She gave him another kiss.

"Okay. I love you."

"Me too." JJ said before she rushed off.

TBC


	49. Chapter 48

Reid had been back out in the field a few weeks when they had a case not too far away from home.

JJ was talking to one of the detectives on the case.

"So when this is all over do you want to get a drink?" He suggested.

"Thank you but no."

"Come on I'm not that bad looking. I can hold my end in a conversation and I don't have too many bad habits." He tried to convince her.

"I'm married." JJ stated.

"No ring." He observed.

"You don't need a ring to be married." JJ pointed out.

"This so called husband of yours how does he feel about you jetting off across the country on short notice?"

"He doesn't have a problem with it." JJ picked up another file.

"Have you ever asked him?"

"You can ask him yourself he's headed this way." JJ nodded over his shoulder.

"You're married to Dr Reid?" He queried. JJ smiled.

"Coffee?" Reid handed JJ a cup.

"Thanks Spence."

"I didn't get you any as I thought you were avoiding it because of your ulcer." Reid commented.

"How did you know I had a..." The detective asked even more surprised.

"Detective Miller was wondering how you felt about me leaving on cases on short notice." JJ told Reid as she sipped her coffee.

"It's part of the job and I'm usually there too." Reid replied.

"Had anything thoughts?" JJ inquired.

"I'm not sure." JJ saw a familiar look on his face.

"You have that look. Talk it out."

"What look?" Reid asked.

"The one that looks like a kid who is trying to connect the dots and his pencil broke before he got to finish the picture."

"Nice analogy." Reid remarked.

"Tell me." JJ suggested. Detective Miller just watched them interact.

"There's something that doesn't add up but I can't quite put my finger on it. Can you get me a copy of all the media reports and all the press releases?"

"Sure." JJ told him. "I'll give Garcia a call." Her phone rang. "Speaking of Garcia. Hey Garcia." She answered "I was just about to call you...I only gave her your number in case of an emergency but I'm not even sure you can have a floral emergency..." 'Florist' She mouthed to Reid. "Excuse me."

"We sort of eloped so we're having a proper wedding for our first anniversary." Reid explained. "The florist is driving her crazy because she doesn't like the black and white theme JJ picked she thinks we need more colour."

"Right."

"I wanted to ask you about ..."

"Hey JJ have you seen Reid?" Hotch asked a couple hours later.

"He's finishing up with the media coverage." JJ replied.

"Media coverage?"

"He asked me to get copies of all the media coverage."

"Did he say why?" Hotch asked.

"No, but he got that look where's halfway through processing an idea."

"Okay."

"He's in there." She pointed to the room behind her. "I have a press conference in an hour I need something to tell them."

"You'll have it."

Reid was scribbling notes as he watched the news broadcasts, it hadn't taken him long to go through the newspaper articles.

"Reid." Hotch said. "JJ says you have a new theory."

"Its victim number four, Bethany Hartley." Reid pushed the open case file across the table to him. "

"What about her?"

"Look at the photos of her body and the autopsy report. They way she died wasn't quite as brutal as the other victims."

"May she remind him of someone, maybe she didn't struggle as much or maybe she died faster."

"I think she is the key to all of this." Reid stated.

"Explain."

"She is definitely a victim of our unsub, I've been through all the media reports there is no where enough detail released for it to be a copy cat."

"Carry on." Hotch sat down and waited for him to continue.

"Did you ever read the Agatha Christie novel 'The ABC Murders'?" Reid inquired.

"Hayley made me watch a film version a few years ago why?"

"I think Bethany is the key to the whole case. I think she was the intended target the other victims were just a cover up."

"Why did he keep killing after she was dead?"

"He got a taste for it. He refined his technique, killed his target then couldn't stop." Reid stated. "And he won't stop until we catch him. We need to find out who wanted Bethany dead and then we'll find our unsub."

"Okay run with it, take Morgan and looking to Bethany's life. The rest of us will keep working the original profile."

TBC


	50. Chapter 49

"So Agatha Christie huh?" Morgan commented as they drove to Bethany's house.

"JJ's father has the complete works." Reid replied as he continued to re-read the file on Bethany.

"I preferred 'And Then There Were None'." Morgan stated.

The conversation lagged, so Morgan moved onto a different subject.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Morgan asked.

"Fine, apart from the florist driving JJ crazy."

"So get a new florist." Morgan suggested.

"She's JJ's best friend from college's sister."

"So you can't fire her."

"No."

"Just out of curiosity how much do you know about this wedding other than the date and time?"

"I know the bridesmaid dress are black, knee length and have white a white ribbon. Everything is black and white."

"Did you get to make any decisions?"

"JJ asked me if I was okay with a black and white them so we didn't have to spend time making sure everything matched. The wedding is basically for her father's sake. She thinks he will take it better when we tell him afterwards that we've already been married a year."

"She hasn't told him yet?" Morgan asked.

"No. Her mother knows."

"Good luck with that." Morgan shook his head. "And for the record it isn't just for her dad."

"What?"

"You seriously don't know anything about women do you?" Morgan sighed.

"Trust me I'm learning more every day. But enlighten me."

"Every woman has been mentally planning her dream wedding since she was a kid. Trust me this is much about JJ getting her dream wedding as it is about anything else. You should at least show an interest."

"I asked if she wanted any help, she told me to grade the papers from my class she had everything under control." Reid pointed out.

"She didn't ask you to do anything?"

"She told me to ask you if you could give a speech without humiliating me."

"Why?"

"I need a best man."

"Do does this mean I get to throw you a bachelor party?"

"Apparently." Reid replied.

"I'm in."

"I think JJ will have rules."

"Rules are made to be broken." Morgan told him.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"So tell me why you think Bethany is the key to the case?" Morgan changed the subject

Reid proceeded to let him explain his theory.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ shuffled in her sleep as they flew back towards Quantico. Her head was rested against Reid's shoulder as he scribbled in a notebook.

"What are you working on? Your report?" Emily asked.

"Notes for my class tomorrow."

"It's going to be two am before we get and you're going to get up and teach a class at nine am tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"It's part of the job."

"I'd still say sleep in."

"It's a two days course for the local police departments. I'd agreed to it a few weeks ago."

"I think they'd understand." Emily pointed.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. "Besides JJ has plans tomorrow anyway."

"The baker." Emily recalled. "You could have gone too."

"A cake is a cake." Reid pointed out.

"Men." Emily muttered.

"She wants a cake that is made of piles of meringues and strawberries she saw in a magazine. Her mother didn't like the idea so she's going to the bakers to try cakes. I told to get the one she wanted but she is going to try cake."

"What do you want?"

"Like I said a cake is a cake."

"Reid." Emily pressed.

"The meringue."

TBC


	51. Chapter 50

Reid buttoned his shirt as he went to answer the door.

"I'm not going to ask." Reid said as he greeted the two women who were stood on the other side.

Emily and Garcia were dressed in short black skirts, tight black t-shirts with pink hearts on, fishnets and high heels. Their hair was tied up in bunches with pink fluffy bands and they were both armed with pink fluffy handcuffs.

"Is JJ ready yet?"

"You're early so she's still deciding what to wear." Reid replied.

"We've got that taken care of." Both women walked passed him into the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom.

"Sure come on in." Reid closed the door behind them.

Ten minutes later JJ and others exited the bedroom. JJ was dressed in a similar outfit to the other women with the addition of a pink tiara that said bride in fake crystals.

"So what do you think?" JJ asked.

"You all look very nice."

"Nice is a terrible word but it will do." She smiled. "Have fun and relax tonight Hotch will make sure you don't get arrested."

"Before you all leave can you stand together so I can take a picture?" He had his cell phone open.

"Why do you need a picture?" Emily asked.

"Because Morgan won't believe me otherwise."

Reid managed to snap a couple of photos before they left. JJ gave Reid a kiss that made the other women go ahhhh

"Sorry I'm late, I was stuck in traffic." Morgan apologised when arrived.

"Have you checked your phone yet?" Reid asked.

"No why?"

"Check it."

"My my my." Morgan said as he checked his phone. "That is definitely going to be my screensaver for the next few months."

"I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Did they say where they were headed?"

"No. But JJ gave me this to give to you; she thought you needed a few ground rules." He handed Morgan an envelope.

"Let's just leave that here and get going and have some fun."

Fifteen minutes later they walked into the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" Morgan asked.

"I'll take a soda." Reid answered.

"Reid it's your bachelor party. Two beers." He told the bartender. "Let's have a little fun."

CMCMCMCM

Across the women were having a little more fun.

"You know we could have thrown you a shower." Emily pointed out.

"We were out of town until yesterday." JJ pointed.

"Then it's lucky we all have a few days off."

"I think that's because practically the whole team is involved in the wedding." JJ pointed.

"So what are we talking about girlies?" Garcia and another of JJ's friends brought over a tray of drinks.

"Bridal showers." Emily replied. "I was saying it's a shame we didn't have time to throw one."

"We would have made plans but you were just out of town." Garcia shrugged. "What time do your parents get in tomorrow?"

"Noon." JJ replied. "Then I have to pick up my dress and everything else I haven't gotten done yet."

"Give us a list we'll help out. But first we dance." Garcia grabbed her hand.

"We dance." JJ agreed downing her drink.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Emily said.

She waited until JJ, Garcia and some of the other women were out on the dance floor.

"Are we all set for tomorrow?" She asked JJ's best friend from college.

"Three pm. I spoke to her mother, it's all sorted." She assured her.

"Thanks for organising it." Emily thanked her.

"I had fun and we can't let her get married without a shower. Even if it is only to give her thinks that will make Spencer blush."

"Trust JJ knows exactly how to make Reid blush."

TBC


	52. Chapter 51

"Having fun?" Emily asked JJ.

"Not as much fun as Garcia." JJ replied smiling at the woman glancing who was dancing with the stripper.

"I don't think anyone is having as much fun as Garcia." JJ smiled, her cell phone rang in her purse. "Sorry."

"If that's work related ignore it." Emily said. "We're all on leave."

"It's Morgan." She checked the caller ID. "Excuse me." JJ got up and moved to a quieter area. "Hey Morgan, don't tell me you need me to come and bail you out already... What? What happened?... Is he okay? Which hospital?... I'll be right there."

"Everything okay?" Emily asked as JJ grabbed her jacket.

"I've got to go. Spence is in the hospital."

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"He was hit with something and couldn't breathe. I've got to go."

"Garcia!"

CMCMCMCM

"Can I help you?" The harassed woman at the desk asked.

"My husband Spencer Reid was brought in." JJ told her.

"One moment."

"JJ." Hotch said from behind where he stood with a coffee.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. A guy in the bar threw a football and it winded him. We just brought him here as a precaution. He didn't want us to call you."

"Where is he?"

"Third door on the left." Hotch replied.

"You know it was a good thing that someone called." Garcia mentioned.

"Reid's not the only one who knows not to mess with a woman with a gun." Hotch replied. "By the way nice outfits."

"It was a theme." Emily pointed out.

"Spence?" JJ pushed the door to the room open.

"I thought I told you not to call her." Reid looked at Morgan.

"We'll be having a discussion about that later." JJ said.

"Why don't I wait outside?" Morgan suggested and left without waiting for a response.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had my breath knocked out of me. There was an EMT in the bar, since it was only a few months since I was shot he thought I should come and get checked out."

"What did they doctor say?"

"He said I'm fine."

"Then why do you have an oxygen mask on?" JJ countered.

"Doctor Reid, I have your test results back." A doctor walked in. "We haven't met, I'm Dr Indiana Jones, and yes that is my real name."

"Jennifer Jareau. I'm his wife."

"I've the results of test we've run. Your lungs and heart are just fine. You've got a bruise and your pulse ox is a little lower than I'd like. We'll keep you on the oxygen for another hour or so and you'll be fine to go as long as you take it easy for the next few days."

"We're getting married on Saturday." Reid said.

"I thought she said she was your wife."

"I am, we sort of eloped it's a long and complicated story." JJ explained.

"I see. Well I'll be back in an hour to see about discharging you." The Doctor left them.

"You should go back to your party." Reid told her.

"Not whilst you're still here."

"I'm fine; Morgan will make sure I get home okay."

"Reid I'm staying."

"Hey guys." Emily entered. "I just wanted to check in before Garcia and I go and explain why we ran out."

"Do you still have those handcuffs?" Reid asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I borrow them?"

"I didn't think handcuffs would float your boat but..." She stopped when she found herself handcuffed to JJ.

"Spencer Reid!!" JJ protested.

Reid knew he was pushing it.

"Take her back to the party; I'm fine Morgan will make sure I get home okay." Reid told Emily.

"You know I don't have the keys on me for these." Emily pointed out. "I gave them to Rachel when she was thinking about handcuffing herself to the bartender."

"You know one day I'm going to kill you." JJ kissed Reid's forehead.

"Have fun." Reid smiled.

TBC


	53. Chapter 52

"Well this is fun." Morgan commented as they sat drinking bottles of beer on JJ and Reid's couch.

"Sorry for ruining your plans." Reid apologised.

"Reid it's your bachelor party." Hotch pointed out. "They never turn out how you plan."

"What did you do for yours?" Reid asked.

"I don't remember most of it, only that I woke up dressed only in my underwear in the middle of a football field about fifty miles from home."

"I'm not going to even ask." Morgan smiled.

"Hayley wasn't impressed that I almost missed the wedding." Hotch recalled. "JJ's parents arriving sometime tomorrow aren't they?"

"Yes. JJ's Mom was going to fly out a few days ago for JJ's surprise bridal shower, which is now going to be tomorrow afternoon."

"If it is a surprise how do you know about it?" Morgan asked.

"They needed my help with something. They had to reschedule since we were out of town for a week. It was about the same time Garcia asked if I minded if they had a stripper."

"How did they get a stripper when I was under pains of death from JJ if I ordered one?" Morgan sounded slightly annoyed.

"Garcia was getting one whether I agreed or not. It was easier to say yes." Reid shrugged. "Is anyone hungry? Franco will deliver in twenty minutes."

"You made friends with the pizza guy." Hotch guessed.

"I can barely cook just ask JJ about the time she tried to teach me to make French toast. It was either order out or starve." Reid said.

"You're a genius, you can't figure it out?" Morgan asked.

"I can tell you word for word the recipe it's just the practical part I have problems with." Reid explained. "So pizza?"

"Why not?" Hotch said.

"One other thing, if you talk to JJ's father don't mention we're already married."

"She hasn't told him yet?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet, but she will."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

It was just gone midnight when JJ got home.

The three men were asleep in their seats. JJ cleaned up a little and took a couple of pictures before she woke Reid up.

"Hey Spence." She whispered.

"Hi." He said when he woke up.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but I'm fine."

"It's time for bed. Come on." She held out a hand to help him up.

"What about them?"

"They may as well stay where they are. " JJ replied.

Morgan woke up the next morning with a yawn and stretched out, narrowly avoiding hitting Hotch in the face. It took him a minute to remember where he was and why he was still dressed in his clothes.

He heard a noise from the kitchen and went to find the source.

"Morning." JJ smiled at him. "How's the head?"

"It's fine."

"There's aspirin on the counter." She indicated over her shoulder. "And juice in the fridge."

"Thanks."

"I'm making pancakes do you want some?" She offered.

"Sure. Can I help?"

"Get the syrup out the fridge."

"Reid said I should ask you about the time you tried to teach him to make French toast."

JJ blushed remembering how they had gotten distracted and the toast had burnt.

Morgan noticed but didn't comment.

"So I heard you had a stripper."

"His name was Noah, Garcia invited him to the reception but it's his niece's birthday party tomorrow." JJ informed him.

"Did you get his life history?"

"He's paying his way through grad school, he's an archaeologist."

"Indiana Jones." Morgan scoffed.

"That was the doctor from last night." JJ reminded him. "Can you grab the plates, in the cupboard above your head?"

"Sure."

TBC


	54. Chapter 53

JJ was going through a check list with her mother when there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that?" JJ asked Reid.

Reid opened the door and smiled.

"It's for you."

JJ went to the door.

"Hey guys, did I forget something?" She asked.

"I've always wanted to do this." Garcia quickly handcuffed her.

"What's going on?"

"We're kidnapping you." Emily slipped a blindfold on her.

"Kidnapping me?" JJ pushed the blind fold up. JJ looked at the handcuffs then at Reid. "If I didn't know better..."

"That was to get you to go back to your party, this was all their idea." He said as he pulled her blindfold back down and kissed her forehead. "Go and have fun." He gave her a gentle shove in Emily and Garcia's direction. "I need her at the church by six."

"She'll be there." Emily assured him.

"I don't get a say in this?" JJ asked.

"No honey." Her mother told her. "Don't worry I have your purse. We'll meet you at the church."

William Jareau waited until they had left before he spoke.

"Now that we're alone I think it's time we had a little man to man chat don't you think?"

"Yes sir." Reid agreed.

"My wife told me that you're already married."

"JJ wanted to tell you herself she wasn't sure how you'd take it, that's she wanted to wait until after tomorrow to tell you. She knew you wanted to walk her down the aisle. When we stayed with you we were still planning on getting it annulled, nothing had happened." Reid continued.

"That was lot of information for one minute." William stopped him. "All I wanted to know was how long you have been in love with my daughter."

Reid knew this was a time for candour

"Since the first time she smiled at me about five minutes as I met her, when she was done yelling at me. I'm not quite as oblivious as people think."

"So why did you agree to the annulment?" William asked.

"Because it was what JJ wanted. She's my best friend; I want her to be happy. That old adage about if you love someone you have to let them go."

"That's enough for me." William said.

"That's it?" Reid queried.

"All I wanted for my little girl was for to marry someone who loved her and put her happiness first." He paused. "You know I've never been to Washington before but there is always somewhere I've wanted to see."

"Let me guess the White House or Lincoln?" Reid suggested.

"The Library of Congress." William corrected.

"I took JJ there on one of our court ordered dates." Reid recalled. "We have a few hours if you want to go now."

"I'd like that."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"Sorry, we got stuck in traffic on the Beltway." Reid apologised when they arrived at the church at five to six.

"What were you doing on the Beltway?" Morgan asked.

"He took me to see the Library of Congress. William Jareau."

"Derek Morgan." Morgan shook his hand.

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch introduced himself.

"Don't I feel under dressed?" JJ said. Whilst the others were dressed appropriately since they were going out to dinner after the rehearsal she was still dressed in the jeans she had been wearing when her friends had kidnapped her.

Reid held out the car keys to her.

"The dress you hung on the back of the closet door to wear tonight is in the car."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Dr Reid." She smiled.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for handcuffing you to Emily?"

"Maybe." She took the keys and walked passed him to go to the car to grab the dress.

"I wouldn't have brought it up." Morgan told him.

"Should I bring up what you were talking to JJ about when she was making breakfast this morning?" Reid countered.

"You weren't even there."

"It doesn't mean I don't know." Reid pointed out.

"We have a wedding to rehearse." Hotch interceded. "Let's move this inside."

TBC


	55. Chapter 54

A/N: There is a link to the dress in my profile.

JJ smoothed out the front of her dress as she stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room of the church. The ivory dress fell to just above the floor; it would have touched if she hadn't been wearing three inch heels. It had wide straps and a train. Her hair was in a tight chignon with soft look curls around her face.

She took a deep breath as there was a tap on the door.

"JJ, I know you wanted a few minutes to yourself." Garcia stuck her head around the door. "But you've got a visitor." She pushed the door open.

"Gideon." JJ smiled. "What are you doing here? Not that we weren't going to invite you but we didn't know where to send the invitation and ..."

"You're babbling hun." Garcia told her.

"You look beautiful JJ." Gideon told her.

"Thank you."JJ blushed.

"To answer your question Garcia tracked me down a few days ago."

"How?" JJ turned to her friend.

"It's probably best if you don't ask me, so I don't have to tell you so you don't have to arrest me."

"I tried to track you down after Spence was shot. I thought you'd want to know."

"I saw it on the news; I called the hospital to check on him. They kept me up to date and kept me informed that his wife hadn't left his side. Garcia filled me in on the rest of the details."

"Where have you been?" JJ asked.

"Trying to find answers and myself."

"Have you succeeded?" JJ inquired.

"It's a work in progress. I wanted to come by and wish both the best." Gideon said. "I'd better go and let you carry on."

"You're staying if I have to handcuff you to someone. Half the guests are FBI so someone is bound to have some." JJ told him.

"When you put it like that." Gideon smiled.

"Diana Reid had to be sedated when they suggested she get on a plane to come out, trust me Spence needs you."

"JJ are you almost ready?" Emily entered the room and stopped surprised at who was there. "Gideon?"

"Hello Emily." Gideon greeted her.

"I didn't know you were coming, I didn't know anyone knew where you were. Not that it's not great to see you of course."

"Of course." Gideon smiled. "I'd better go and get a seat. Good luck."

"Where's he been?" Emily asked when he had left.

"Finding answers and himself apparently." JJ replied. "You'll have to ask Garcia."

"All I know he was in Kentucky when I tracked him down and that was only a bit of luck." Garcia shrugged.

"Thank you." JJ smiled. "How's Spence doing?"

"Nervous. He's telling Morgan about the history of the marriage ceremony."

"Is my Dad outside?" JJ asked.

"He's waiting."

They were all lined up ready to walk down the aisle.

"Ready?" Garcia just to make sure someone signalled the organist.

"I can't do this."

"Jaygee It's a really back time to change your mind."

"No there's something I need to do first."

"What's that sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"Daddy there's something I need to tell you."

"You're already married. I know?" JJ looked at her father questioningly. "Your mother told me, she didn't want me to have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how?"

"Jennifer I love you, you're my little girl and all I want for you is for you to be happy."

"I am Daddy."

JJ's father kissed her forehead.

"Then let's not keep the boy waiting."

"Dad." JJ rolled her eyes.

"We had a nice little chat yesterday. But now is not the time. Do you want to walk down that aisle?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then Penelope if you would please?"

"Yes sir."

The music began to play and the wedding began.

TBC


	56. Chapter 55

A/N: My step-grandfather died so I haven't felt like writing for the last few weeks. Sorry for the delay.

"Hey." JJ whispered when she reached Reid's side.

"Hey, you look beautiful."

"You don't look bad yourself."

"Gideon's here." Reid told her looking over his shoulder to where Gideon sat near the back of the church.

"You can thank Garcia later."

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Spencer and Jennifer in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Slowly one by the members of the BAU team raised their hands. The minister who had been clued in beforehand looked slightly shocked.

"I'm not sure what to do when this many people object." He stuttered.

"What's going on guys?" Reid asked.

Hotch stood up.

"We've compiled some profiles we think you need to see before we go any further."

"It can't wait?" JJ asked.

"It's okay honey, we can wait if they think it's that important." Her mother told her, she was in on it.

"Do you smell a conspiracy?" JJ asked Reid.

"They had to do something." Reid shrugged. "Where are these profiles?"

Garcia and Morgan held out hands level and simultaneous let one end of a scroll drop hit the floor.

JJ couldn't help but laugh as she took her scroll from Garcia.

With the benefit of being able to read 20,000 words a minute, Reid was quickly finished with his scroll.

He leant across and whispered in JJ's ear.

"Do you want me to read it and fill you in later?" Reid suggested.

"Works for me."

Reid took the scroll and quickly read it.

"I object to that." He said when he read one line but he finished and handed the scrolls back to Morgan.

"Does anyone else have any objections or may we proceed?"

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch.

CM CM CM CM CM CM

"You know everyone is watching us." Reid whispered to JJ as they danced.

"I know. But you should be used to that you teach a class."

"And you do the press conferences." Reid recalled.

"You get used to it." JJ smiled. "This song is really slow."

"You shouldn't have let Emily pick."

"I woke up at four am and realised it was the one thing I had forgotten, she offered to take care of it."

"Can you actually move in that dress?" Reid inquired.

"Yes why?"

"How about a change of pace?" Reid signalled the head of the band. "Spin." He advised as the music changed.

JJ just went with it.

_**I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man**_

_**It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand**_

_**I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself**_

_**With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf**_

"Stealing Cinderella?" JJ asked as she returned to his arms.

"It was playing on the radio yesterday, your Dad said it remind him of you. He still has a picture of you dressed as Cinderella in his wallet." Reid told her.

_**She was playing Cinderella**_

_**She was riding her first bike**_

_**Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin**_

_**Dancing with her dad, looking up at him**_

_**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_

_**But to him I'm just some fella**_

_**Riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

"He still has that? I was six."

"You're always going to be his little girl, whether you are six or sixty six."

"I guess that makes you Prince Charming this metaphor." JJ kissed him. "Since when do you like country music?" 

"Since I met you. The only preset you've changed on the car radio was to a country station. Most of the music on your IPod is country."

"I didn't think you noticed." JJ admitted.

"The band like country music they just play other genres since they play for weddings. Just ask they probably know it."

"You keep surprising me Reid."

A/N: Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks


	57. Chapter 56

"They look happy." A voice behind Hotch said as he watched Reid and JJ dance.

"They deserve to be considering it's taken them the year they have been married to sort everything out. Three months trying to figure out how to get it annulled, three months of court ordered dating, and even after Reid got shot it took a few months for them to realise what they rest of us knew months ago." He stated. "It's good to see you Jason." Hotch turned around.

"It's good to see you too." Gideon smiled.

"So where have you been?"

"Trying to find answers."

"Are you done yet?" Hotch inquired.

"Rossi was a good choice." He noticed the other agent across the room.

"Things went to hell after you left. They tried to make me transfer and Prentice quit."

"Since you're both still with the team thing worked out. Garcia filled me in on most of the details."

There was silence

"A goodbye and an explanation would have been nice." Hotch said.

"I knew you would all understand why I left the way I did." He paused. "All apart from Reid."

"Why is why he is the one you left the note?" Hotch said.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"He teaches now." Hotch said as he Gideon sat down.

"How do they respond?"

"Pretty well. I think it's been good for him. JJ's been good for him." Hotch paused. "Have you spoken to him yet?"

"No. I spoke to JJ before the ceremony. There was something about handcuffs."

"Reid ended up in hospital at his bachelor party after he got hit by a football in the chest, don't ask, and he handcuffed JJ to Emily to get her to go back to her bachelorette party. Then yesterday Prentice and Garcia handcuffed and blindfolded her to take her to her surprise bridal shower. She's a little bitter."

"Ah..." Gideon nodded knowingly. "I see Elle's note here."

"She's in Africa; she works for a charity that provides counselling to children who have lost parents or relatives due various reasons." Hotch replied. "She was invited but she is over there for three months."

"Interesting career choice."

"I only found out a few weeks ago." Hotch stated.

"So how did you find out they were married?"

"JJ took Reid to Six Flags, a baby was snatched Reid talked the guy into give her back unharmed. I pulled them both into my office to congratulate them on their good work. JJ thought I knew they were married and blurted it out."

Across the room Morgan stood next to Garcia.

"Do you think that's a good sign?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"It's a sign." She sipped her champagne.

"So how did you manage to track Gideon down? I thought he'd disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"No comment." She replied.

"No comment?" Morgan eyed her.

"I plead the fifth." She shrugged.

"I'll get it out of you eventually." He told her.

"I'm pretty good at keeping secrets sweetness."

"What's up with this music?"

"It's country. JJ likes it."

"Since when does JJ like country?" Morgan asked.

"Since she was old enough to like music." Garcia replied. "Reid and JJ's father had a bonding moment over this song yesterday."

"Do I want to know?" Morgan inquired.

"Ask him to show you the photo he has of JJ in his wallet." She paused. "Do you want to dance?"

"Garcia." JJ's goddaughter came up to her side.

"Hey gorgeous." Garcia smiled at her.

"Turn around sweetheart so we can get the full effect." The girl turned around at Morgan's instructed.

"I did what you told me." The girl told Garcia.

"What did he say?"

"He gave me half his pudding pot."

"Sounds like a good start." Garcia smiled. "Here." She pulled a Tootsie Pop from her purse and handed it to her. "Just remember what I told you."

"Thanks." She ran off towards her mother.

"Do I want to know?"

"A boy in her class keeps pulling her pigtails." Garcia explained. "And you never did answer my question?"

"What question was that?"

"Do you want to dance?" Garcia reminded him.

TBC


	58. Chapter 57

A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write for some reason, I know what I want to happen next but I just had to get through this one first.

Reid stood watching JJ dance with her father and smiled, he ran his thumb over the ring that now adorned his left hand.

"She really does look beautiful." A voice behind him said. "And you get used to wearing the ring."

"Hello Gideon." Reid turned around to face his mentor.

"It's good to see you Reid. Congratulations."

"It's good to see you too."

"Can we sit down?" Gideon suggested.

"Sure." Reid and Gideon took seats at an empty table.

"I don't have long my plane leaves in a few hours. I heard what happened, how are you?"

"Better than I was. I'll never be one hundred percent, and I'll have a permanent scar but I'm still standing. JJ had a lot to do with that." He glanced over his shoulder at his wife.

"It took you long enough to figure it out." Gideon smiled.

"I wasn't quite as oblivious as everyone seems to think."

"I'm guessing neither of you wanted to say something to not risk getting hurt."

"I missed your insight." Reid smiled.

"You're not going to ask me where I went?" Gideon inquired.

"No. I resolved most of my issues with you leaving the way you did in therapy."

"You're more qualified than your bureau issued psychiatrist."

"As much as I hate people psychoanalysing me it did help to have someone impartial to speak to and it got me partially back to work teaching earlier than expect."

"I heard you were teaching now. How is it going?"

The continued to talk about nothing important.

The song finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention?" Garcia asked from the stage. "JJ, Reid I'd like to apologise in advance this wasn't my idea but they guys thought with a black and white theme you needed a little blue to this event. Please welcome Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner." She clapped as Morgan and Hotch took the stage dressed in black hats and sunglasses.

"Please tell me they're not going to..." Reid started but as the music began. "Never mind."

"_We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight, and we would especially like to welcome the friends and families of JJ and Spencer from out of town who have chosen to join us here in this love decorated ballroom at this time. We do sincerely hope you'll all enjoy the show, and please remember people, that no matter who you are, and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same. You, me, them, everybody, everybody."_ Hotch began before Morgan took over and began singing

"_Everybody needs somebody_

_Everybody needs somebody to love (someone to love)_

_Sweetheart to miss (sweetheart to miss)_

_Sugar to kiss (sugar to kiss)_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you_

_I need you you you In the morning_

_I need you you you When my soul's on fire"_

All the guests were either singing along or laughing hysterically.

Reid couldn't help but laugh.

When he turned to say something to Gideon as they finished the performance and took a bow, Reid saw the seat was empty.

There was a napkin on the table.

"That was hilarious." JJ said when she came over to Reid. "And we have it all on camera." When she saw his face she stopped. "Is everything okay Spence?"

"He's gone again."

"Who...?" She started to ask but answered her own question. "Gideon. I'm sorry."

"He left a note." Reid handed her the napkin.

"**Goodbye and congratulations. I know you'll both be happy. Gideon."** There was an email address scribbled on the bottom.

"I'm sorry." JJ said. "I know how much he means to you."

"Not as much as you."

"Do you want to go with me to ask Hotch if he knows 'Do you love me?'?" JJ suggested.

"Okay." Reid agreed tucking the napkin into his pocket.

"You know I love you right?"

"I would hope so."

"We have a crazy family of friends." She glanced over at the rest of the team. "And you've inherited my crazy family, he'll come back eventually but until then you have all of us to watch your back."

"I love you too."

A/N: The song is from the Blues Brothers – Everybody Needs Somebody To Love


	59. Chapter 58

JJ took a deep breath as she thought back to the moment three weeks previously.

"_Doc, this is Agents Hotchner and Jareau." Detective Polanski introduced them to the coroner. "This is Dr Myers."_

"_Nice to meet you. What have we got?" Hotch asked. _

"_Jane Doe, approximately 25- 30 yrs old." Dr Myers uncovered the body. _

"_Oh god." JJ clamped a hand over her mouth and ran out._

"_Newbie?" Dr Myers guessed._

"_No. Carry on." _

_Hotch was waiting for her when JJ finally left the bathroom. _

"_Are you coming down with something?" He asked._

"_The only thing I'm coming down with is getting pregnant on my honeymoon." JJ leant against the wall._

"_You're pregnant?" Hotch repeated just to make sure he'd heard her right._

"_According to the test I took this morning before we left."_

"_Does Reid know?"_

"_No. I wanted to get it confirmed by the doctor before I told and distracting him in the middle of a case isn't a good idea. Can this stay just between us for now?"_

"_Okay." Hotch agreed. "But at some point we're going to need to have a discussion."_

"_I know boss." JJ smiled, and then frowned. "Excuse me." She ran back into the bathroom._

"Hey Garcia." JJ walked into the tech's office.

"Hey JJ." Garcia smiled.

"I need a favour."

"I'm all ears."

"I'm not quite sure how ethical this is."

"Now I'm intrigued. Go on." Garcia encouraged.

"Can you hack into the surveillance cameras for Reid's classroom?" JJ asked.

"Sure." With a few quick keys the image was up on one of the monitors.

"And his presentation?"

"He had me put it on the server. Why?"

"There's something I need to tell him."

"Press F1 and what you type will appear on the screen. F2 will put it back to what was previously displayed."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ sat down in front of the computer.

In Reid's class, he changed the slide as he walked across to the other side of the classroom as he continued his lecture when words appeared upon the screen.

PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING.

It switched back after a few seconds. There was a mumble between the students.

I NEED TO TELL DR REID SOMETHING.

It reverted back before Reid could turn around see what the muttering was about.

I'M HIS WIFE.WHEN I SAY NOW PLEASE ASK HIM TO TURN AROUND.

There was a minute whilst prepared herself.

NOW!!

"Dr Reid." One of Reid's students said.

"Yes? Did you have a question?"

"You might want to turn around your wife wants to say something."

Reid looked at him and turned around.

HI...

THIS PROBABLY ISN'T THE BEST PLACE TO SAY THIS BUT...

I'M PREGNANT.

Reid went pale.

"Excuse me I need to ..." Reid started.

STAY AND FINISH YOUR CLASS.

WE'LL TALK LATER.

"Just one minute guys."

MAKE SURE HE STAYS AND FINISHES UP. SORRY TO HAVE INTERRUPTED.

"You're pregnant?" Garcia who had been reading over JJ's shoulder asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Congratulations." Garcia hugged her.

TBC


	60. Chapter 59

JJ was on the phone when Reid appeared at her office door. She beckoned him inside.

"I won't be long." She mouthed as Reid took a seat in the empty chair opposite her."I'll talk to my supervisor and get back to you in a few hours... Thanks." She hung up.

She studied her husband's pale face for a few moments.

"I guess you have some questions." She said to break the silence.

"Are you ...?" Reid started.

"I'm sure. I saw the doctor."

"When..?"

"Her best guess is our wedding night."

"How...?"

"I'm pretty you were there for the 'how' Spence. I've known for about three weeks. I took a test the day we went to Portland. We were gone for over a week and I wanted to confirm it with the Doctor before I said anything Then you were in New York at the beginning of the week."

"Who...?"

"Who else knows?" She continued to finish his half answered questions. "Garcia found out the same time as you did. The only other person who knows is Hotch and that's only because I started throwing up out the morgue in Portland." She paused waiting for another question. "What are you thinking?"

"Well um... um well..."

"I was like that for a while too. You just need to let it sink in."

Her phone rang.

"I'm sorry I need to get that. Jareau... When?.. Okay I'll talk to him; we'll be there in a few hours." She hung up. "I'm sorry I really have to go and talk to Hotch we have to go to Nebraska." She got up. "Why don't you take a few minutes?" She gave him a quick kiss before she disappeared.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Is Reid alright?" Morgan asked.

Once they had finished their in flight briefing Reid had moved to sit on his own and was now staring out the window lost in thought.

"He's fine; he's just trying to get his head around something." JJ looked up from her file.

"You told him." Hotch guessed.

"I had one of those moments where I had to tell him before I chickened out again. I didn't know we would be going to Hastings today at the time."

"I'm going to need him to focus when we land." Hotch pointed out.

"I know."

"What did you say to him?" Morgan asked.

JJ paused for a second.

"I'm pregnant."

"Come on what did you really tell him?" Morgan inquired.

"I don't think she's joking. Congratulations." Emily who was sat next to JJ gave her a hug.

"Thanks."

"Seriously?" Morgan looked at JJ who nodded. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations." Rossi added.

"Thank you."

"Hey..." Morgan started to say to Reid.

"Don't." JJ suggested. "Give him a few days."

"Really?" Morgan looked at her.

"One thing I've learnt about being married to a genius, you have to let them process information when it comes to life changing events. Give him a few days he'll be fine. In the mean time we have a case to solve."

A few minutes the whirr of the fax machine had JJ out of her seat.

"This isn't good." She said as she read the information but she grabbed the walls as the plane started to shake.

"This is the Captain; we appear to be hitting some turbulence so please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

JJ slipped into the nearest seat and buckled her belt.

"Reid, seatbelt."

"What?" He looked at her.

"You need to fasten your seatbelt."

"Are we landing?"

The plane shook again.

"Never mind."

"What does the fax say?" Hotch inquired.

"Two more co-ed girls have been reported missing."

"How many does that make?" Emily asked.

"Seven in four days."

TBC


	61. Chapter 60

"JJ." Hotch nodded in Reid's direction.

"I'm on it." JJ walked over to where her husband was stood looking at the pictures pinned to the board and pinched his bum.

Reid jumped slightly then gave her a smile.

"About earlier..."

"Spence we have another seven and a half months to figure this all out but Hotch needs you to focus on the case right now."

"There's something in this pictures of the abduction sights I'm missing."

"What?" JJ prompted.

Reid tilted his head and looked at the photos.

"I've gotta go. Morgan." He called as he headed out the door.

"Go." Hotch told Morgan who followed Reid out the door. "I don't suppose he told you where they were going?" He asked JJ.

"No, but I'll give him five minutes and then give him a call."

"Good." He went back to the others.

"You probably shouldn't do that." A woman whispered to JJ as she got herself some water.

"Do what?" JJ inquired.

"Dr Reid." She explained. JJ knew instantly to what she was referring.

"He doesn't mind."

"You can still get into trouble; the FBI has sexual harassment laws like everyone else."

"Trust me when you're married to a genius you learn a little shock is good for getting their attention." The woman looked at her. "I'm his wife, excuse me."

Morgan drove following Reid's directions.

"So JJ's pregnant." Morgan said after a few minutes.

"How did ..."

"She told us on the plane." Morgan explained.

"Right."

"Congratulations man."

"Er... thanks."

"How are you doing with the news?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Reid requested.

"Did you at least tell JJ you were happy about it?" Morgan inquired.

"Not really, there wasn't much time for more than the basics as she had to run off to talk to Hotch about coming here."

"Please tell me you didn't look like a stunned mullet when she told you?"

"She didn't tell me face to face."

"What?"

"She had Garcia help her hack into my presentation and typed it out." Reid told him. "Then she told me I had to finish the class."

"Please tell me you actually talked about kids before you got married, I mean the second time."

"In the abstract sense."

"Do you two actually talk about anything important?" Morgan asked.

Reid's phone ringing saved him from having to answer.

"Take a left at the next intersection." Reid instructed before he answered. "Reid."

"_Hi, Hotch was wondering if you like to enlighten us as to where you're going?" _ JJ inquired.

"The Rainbow Fountain."

"_I know there has to be an explanation beyond sightseeing."_

"Take a look at the pictures."

There was silence for a moment as JJ studied them.

"_There's a picture of the fountain in the background of every shot. I'll tell Hotch let us know if you find anything."_

"Of course."

They finished the call.

"JJ?" Morgan guessed.

"Hotch wanted to know where we're going."

"I know where we're going but you're going to have to fill me in on why we're going before we get there."

"Too late. We're here."

TBC


	62. Chapter 61

JJ yawned as she poured herself some coffee. It was two am and a search of the fountain hadn't brought them any clues. JJ walked backed to her seat, she was about to take a sip when it hit her and she wordlessly handed the cup to Emily.

"Thanks. You don't want it?"

"I can't." JJ reminded her. "I keep forgetting.' She yawned again.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel and try and get some sleep?" Hotch suggested.

"I'll be fine." JJ assured him.

"Don't make me make it an order. We'll need to hold a press conference in the morning it will look better if you're rested."

"Okay." JJ conceded. "Call me you get anything."

CMCMCM

The hotel room was small with twin beds, a TV and basic furniture. On one of the nightstands was a holder with pamphlets about various local places to visit and a menu for the diner across the street.

JJ took a quick shower before she climbed into bed.

After tossing and turning for half an hour she finally fell asleep.

It was almost five when she woke up with a start something hit her in a dream. She grabbed the pamphlets and the one she was looking for and read it through a couple of times.

She mentally calculated the time difference hoping Garcia would be back in her office she dialled.

"Sorry to call so early did I wake you?... How close to the office are you?... Can you call me when you get there?"

CMCMCMCM

JJ walked into the police station with coffee cups stacked and a bag of bagels.

"Did a fax come for me?" She asked the desk sergeant

"Yes ma'am, it just came in."

"Can you..." She asked indicating she didn't have a free hand to hold it. He tucked it under her arm. "Thanks."

JJ walked into the room they had taken over to work in. The rest of the team was asleep either leaning back in their chairs or with their heads resting on the table. She set the food and coffee on the table whilst she checked over the information before gently shaking Hotch awake.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"What time is it?" Hotch inquired.

"Six." JJ replied. "Coffee?" She handed him a cup.

"Thanks."

"I think I have something. I think Reid was right about the fountain being the key to it all."

"We've already checked the fountain and the surrounding area there is nothing to indicate that it showing up in posters in the backs of the photos was anything more than a coincidence."

"Have a bagel and hear me out." She proposed.

"Okay."

"In the 80's the fountain was vandalised, it basically had to be rebuilt. Here's a list of the key people who were responsible for getting it rebuilt." She handed him the list Garcia had faxed over. "The surnames look familiar?"

"They are the daughters of the people who got the fountain rebuilt?"

"No but they have the same names as their daughters."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Garcia checked on it for me. Hotch there are three more people on that list that have daughters."

"Co-eds?"

"Garcia is getting their addresses."

"Everyone?" Hotch said loudly the sleeping people around them woke up. "JJ's figured out the connection between the kidnap victims. I want every to head over to the college dorms we need to put..." JJ supplied the names before he continued "and put them in protective custody. We think they are the next targets."

"Take the coffee and bagels with you." JJ told them.

"JJ stay here and find out everything you can about what happened. Witnesses, suspects, see if you can track down the original investigating officers. Have Garcia help you and see what she can dig up."

"Yes sir."

"Let's go."

Everyone grabbed their coffee and bagels as they left.

"Morning." Reid gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go."

"Go." She nodded. "I've got to work to do."

TBC


	63. Chapter 62

"Hotch I spoke to her roommate, when she last saw her she was headed to the library as she had a paper due. She never made it to the library, she never swiped in." Morgan told Hotchner over the phone.

"The roommate didn't notice she didn't come home?"

"She spent the night with her boyfriend. She just got back. She left a note on Sarah's bed to let her know she wouldn't be back last night, it's still where she left it."

"She if you can trace her whereabouts but for now we have to assume she's the next victim."

CMCMMCM

The press conference went as well as could be expected. They were in the process of interviewing the people on the list JJ and Garcia had complied.

"Have you seen Sgt Bannister?" JJ asked the officer who was manning the desk.

"Yes ma'am. He went outside for a smoke; he should be back in a few minutes."

"It's okay I'll find him." JJ smiled.

"Outside on the left hand side of the building." He advised.

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later Sgt Bannister re-entered the building.

"Did the blonde FBI lady find you Sarge?" The officer asked.

"No why?"

"She came out looking for you about a minute after you left."

"What are you talking about Roger?"

"Damn!" Roger jumped over the desk and ran outside.

"Does anyone know what that was about?" Sgt Bannister asked the others.

Five minutes later he came back in.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on Roger?"

"Agent Jareau came outside to talk to you about something. She's not outside; I've been around the whole building. She's nowhere to be found. I think she's missing."

"Are you sure?"

Roger nodded.

"Stay here." Sgt Bannister told him. He walked through the building to where Hotch was re-interviewing witnesses. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"Agent Hotchner. Do you have a minute?"

"Can it wait?" Hotch asked.

"It's important."

"Okay." Hotch rose. "Finish up I'll be right back." He told Emily.

"Yes sir."

"What's so important?" Hotch inquired once they were outside the room.

"It's possible that Agent Jareau has gone missing." He informed him.

"What are you talking about I saw her half an hour ago?"

"You need to speak to Roger Daniels." He took Hotch to him. "Tell him what you told me."

Daniels told Hotch the story.

"I never saw her." Sgt Bannister confirmed.

"I've checked around the entire building and the coffee shop across the street. I can't find her."

"I'm sure she's fine. I'll call her." Hotch pulled his cell phone from his belt and hit the speed dial for JJ.

It rang and then went to voicemail. He tried again.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Who is this?" Hotch asked.

"Detective Lopez. Who is this?"

"Special Agent Hotchner with the FBI. Where did you get this phone?"

"_It was by a busy outside the Hastings Police Station." _

"It's evidence. Bring it inside." He hung up then cursed. "Pull all my people except Dr Reid out of their interviews have them meet me outside. Put a BLO out for her and pull all the surveillance tapes."

"Yes sir."

"Are we waiting for JJ and Reid?" Emily asked when they had all gathered.

"I've taken a decision that Reid doesn't need to know for the moment." Hotch stated.

"Know what?" Morgan asked hesitantly.

"JJ is missing."

"Missing?" Rossi repeated.

Hotch filled them in.

"What do you want us to do?" Emily asked.

"Rossi, you stay here with Reid. Keep interviewing people; make sure he doesn't find out by accident." Hotch instructed.

"You're not going to tell Reid his pregnant wife is missing?"

"Right now there is nothing he can do about JJ. If we find the kidnapper the chances are we will find JJ. He can keep focused on that. Morgan, talk to Garcia go over their notes, find out what JJ wanted to ask Sgt Bannister."

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"Surveillance footage, they already have people talking to potential witnesses."

TBC


	64. Chapter 63

JJ woke up groggily her ankles were bound with rope; her wrists were bound behind her attached to a rope attached to the wall.

She looked around the room; the other abduction victims were in similar positions around the room whimpering through gags.

JJ's mind instantly went to Reid and the baby; it took a few minutes for her FBI hostage training to kick in. The BAU weren't a part of the Crisis Negotiation division of the Bureau but didn't mean to say that they hadn't negotiated their fair share of incidents. Prioritising hostage safety was on the key factors to focus on. The baby and Reid could ultimately wait as there was nothing she could do for either of them right now other than stay alive and get out of there safely.

The moment her mind was clear she shuffled backwards so she had as much leeway as possible to manoeuvre her legs through her arms so her arms were now in front of her, she moved her arms ignoring the fact they were cutting into her wrists so she was comfortable.

Her gun and cell phone were gone.

She took stock of the room they were in. It was cold and damp, the walls and floor were built of stone obviously a basement or storm cellar, the light was coming under the door.

She pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Its okay, my name is Jennifer Jareau I'm with the FBI. We're all going to get out of here; we'll be fine I promise. Everyone is looking for us... I just need to figure out a way to... pager." She realised. She had her pager strapped to her inner thigh so the outline of her outfit whilst she was on TV. She managed to hike her skirt up enough to grab it.

Now what to say.

"Does anyone know who took us?"

The girl next to her nodded.

"Shuffle this way." JJ instructed. They managed to move close enough together so JJ could remove her gag.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. My parents?"

"They're flying in as we speak. We've spoke to all your parents they are either here or coming in soon. Do you know his name?"

"Tobias, Tobias Dingle."

"That's good, that's really good." JJ assured her as she tried to undo her wrists.

"Why is he doing this?"

"His father was one of the people accused of damaging the fountain in the 1980's." She recalled from her research. "You all unfortunately share the names of the daughters of the people who were most active in getting it repaired."

One of the girls across the room made a noise.

"Do you know where we are?" JJ asked. She nodded. "Okay we're all going to have to help each other out here.

It took ten minutes for everyone to be free.

"Are you all okay?"

"Why didn't we think of that?" One of them asked.

"Survival instincts." JJ assured her. "We're going to get out of here. Now where do you think we are?"

"The Dingle farm, it was abandoned a few years ago but Toby brought us out here for a party once." She explained.

"Do you all know him?"

"He hangs out at one of the college bars in town. He's a nice guy normally. Why would he do something like this?"

"My colleagues would probably give you a long drawn out explanation but to be honest we may never know. We need to focus on getting out of here."

Sending the message to Garcia seemed to be the best idea.

JJ tapped in the code for abduction followed by 'Dingle Farm, suspect Tobias Dingle armed.' And finished with the code to send backup.

"Let's hope this goes." She waited. "Damn." She muttered when it failed. She thought for a moment. "Rebecca you're an engineering minor what do we need to do to boost the signal?"

"Try moving closer to the door, we could try an antenna but we'd need something metal."

"I'm guessing my necklace won't work." Fingered the ring that was still attached to it.

"No we need..."

"Hair pin." JJ pulled a pin out of her hair that had almost completely fallen out.

"That will work." Rebecca pulled the back of the pager. "But it's going to probably overload the circuits."

"As long as it goes. Let's try this."

They set up the pager.

"Let's hope this works." JJ muttered as she pressed send. The pager sparked and the screen went dead.

"I think it went."

"Now what?" One of the other girls asked.

"Now we wait ten minutes." JJ said.

"For what?"

"To see if back up arrives. Then I get to try a skill I haven't used in years."

"What's that?"

"Picking a lock with a hair pin."

TBC


	65. Chapter 64

JJ worked the hairpin in the lock.

"Does this really work?" Of the girls asked.

"Not that I should admit this but on older locks. Hopefully." She moved the pin and there was a click. "Stay behind me and keep quiet."

She slowly opened the door inch by inch peering around.

"When I say go run for the door." She advised.

"You're not going anywhere bitch." She heard as she was back handed across the face with her gun. "I knew you were trouble. Back downstairs now."

"Tobias you don't want to do this." JJ said as she steadied herself against the counter. "Just let them go."

"No, how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. These girls haven't done anything let them go and we can talk about it."

"I don't think so."

"Tobias, I know you think you're doing the right thing, but these girls aren't related to the people who accused your father."

"Wrongfully accused."

"Wrongfully accused." JJ continued.

"They ran him out of town."

"I know. Let them go and we will make sure everyone knows that."

"No. Hands behind your head get back downstairs."

JJ caught a glimpse out her eye through the window. A signal she recognised.

She did as she was told; she raised one finger then slowly a second and finally a third.

"Get down." She turned and threw herself over the girls who hadn't made it through the door.

"FBI." The bullet crashed through the glass pane and hit him right between the eyes. "Put the gun down."

"Is everyone okay?" JJ asked as she kicked the gun away as blood began to pool. "Outside quickly."

More police cars pulled up as they all ran outside.

"JJ." Morgan ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Nice shot." She smiled. "And good timing."

"Thanks for the page."

"I'm going to need a new pager." JJ stated.

"I think we can manage one of those." Hotch came over.

"Hey." Emily gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Where's Spencer?" JJ asked.

"Back at the police station." Hotch paused. "I took the decision not to tell him that you had been taken."

"You didn't tell him?" JJ queried.

"The best way for him to help you was to keep doing what he was doing?"

"I guess I can see your point. But just so we're clear if anything happens to him I'm the first person you tell."

"Deal. I'll have him meet you at the hospital. That bruise is going to need looking at."

"Someone needs to call their parents; they've all been pretty brave about this." JJ looked at the girls who were being given blankets as the ambulances pulled up.

"Why don't you focus on you for now we'll make sure they are taken care of?" Emily suggested.

"Okay." JJ took a deep breath. "Morgan can you do me a favour?"

"Anything." He replied.

"Catch me." JJ blacked out into his arms.

"Over here." Hotch called to the EMTs and Morgan lowered JJ carefully to the ground.

"She was pistol whipped." Morgan told them.

"She's also pregnant." Emily added.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi's phone rang.

"Excuse me." He got up to answer it only to return a few minutes later. "Mrs Kingman thank you for all your help. I'll have an officer escort you out to your car." 

Reid gave him a quizzical look.

"It's over." He explained. "We're going to meet the others at the hospital."

"Let's go then." Reid grabbed his jacket.

"Reid, there's something I need to tell you before we go."

"What?"

"About five hours ago he took JJ."

"What?"

"She's fine a few cuts and bruises they've taken to the hospital to check her over."

"She was abducted?" He paled.

"Suspect was Tobias Dingle, he's dead, Morgan hit him with a bullet between the eyes."

"I need to get to the hospital."

"I'll drive." Rossi told him.

TBC


	66. Chapter 65

"Everything looks good." The doctor scribbled a note on JJ's chart. "We'll keep you overnight for observation as a precaution and someone from OB will be down to see you shortly but you'll be just fine in a few days and few weeks for the bruises."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back to check on you later."

"JJ." Reid walked in he'd been held up with traffic.

"I'm fine honestly." She told him.

"Fine?" He placed a finger under her chin and gently turned her face to see the bruise that covered almost half her face. He then looked at the bandages on her wrists covering up the cuts where the ropes had dug into her wrists and ankles as she was trying to free herself.

"I will be fine, the baby is fine. I just have some cuts and bruise and am slightly dehydrated. They're going to keep me overnight for observation, just in case although they don't think I have concussion, the OB is coming down to do an ultrasound."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, either of you."

"Since you're here now I could do with a hug."

"That I can do."

JJ slid over so he could sit on the bed next to her and wrap his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I didn't know they didn't tell me."

"I know Hotch told me. I'm glad you're here now and I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Reid wondered out loud.

"This." She burst into tears.

"It's okay I've got you."

She managed to cry herself to sleep whilst Reid held her.

"How's she doing?" Hotch appeared a short while later.

"Physically she'll be fine, but since she just cried herself to sleep I'm going to make her an appointment with my psychiatrist when we get back."

"She would have to be cleared before she could come back anyway." Hotch paused. "I guess we should talk about why I made the decision not to tell you right away."

"If it had been Hayley or Jack would you have wanted to know?"

"Of course, whether I should have been told is a different matter. You've been distracted."

"Sorry, I found out she was pregnant in the middle of my class I got to sit down to talk to her for about a minute before she had to come and see you about coming here. I haven't had a minute alone with her to talk until now. So I'm sorry if it takes me more than five minutes to get my head around it."

"Reid..."

"But the fact that my wife was abducted by a serial kidnapper was something I needed to know."

"We'll table this discussion until we're back at Quantico. When she wakes up tell her I'm proud of her."

"What?"

"She didn't need us to rescue her; she was doing a fine job on her own. She was bound and gagged to a wall, and she managed to free herself and the other abductees, she used her pager, which she still somehow had on her to tell Garcia where she was."

"She straps it to her thigh when she's going on TV so she doesn't ruin the line of her outfit more than necessary. It's something she saw in a Jenna Elfman movie."

"She picked the lock and then tried to talk Dingle down. Morgan only intervened when it started to go south."

"And shot him between the eyes. I know Rossi filled me in."

"She did a good job in a tough situation. I'll come by and check on her later."

"Jennifer Reid." A doctor in a white coat walked in with JJ's chart.

"It says that?" Reid asked.

"And you are?" The doctor asked.

"Her husband."

"And you don't know your wife's name?"

"She normally goes by Jennifer Jareau."

"Well it's says Reid here." He showed Reid the chart. "How long exactly have you been married?"

"Fourteen months." Reid replied. "And who are you exactly?"

"Alistair Lowenstein, I'm from OB. How far along is she?"

"Almost two months I guess, I only found out yesterday."

Dr Lowenstein studied JJ's face.

"She was kidnapped and hit across the face with her gun." Reid explained so he didn't think Reid had done something to her.

"She's the FBI who was kidnapped and rescued all those girls who were abducted over the last few days."

TBC


	67. Chapter 66

JJ lay sleeping on the couch, her head resting on Reid's thigh as they flew back home.

His eyes kept flicking to the hospital ID bracelet she still had on that bore the name Jennifer Reid.

"Ask." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Reid looked at her as she opened her eyes.

"What you have been wanting to ask since yesterday." She prompted.

"JJ."

"It's says Reid on all my ID apart from by Bureau ID which says Jareau Reid. I'd show but... Damn." She sat up with a start.

"What?" He was instantly concerned.

"He took my ID and my phone and..."

"You mean these?" Emily held up evidence bags containing JJ's phone and Bureau ID. "The tech's got a little heavy handed with the print powder; I was going to get them cleaned off before you had them back."

"We've got your gun too." Morgan added. "But we're going get you a new one; it's not the same after someone points it at you."

"Thanks." She yawned.

"We've got an hour before we land, why don't you go back to sleep?" Reid suggested.

"Okay." She laid back down and within seconds was back asleep.

"She changed it when you got back from your honeymoon." Emily told him. "She didn't tell you?"

"She may have..."

"But you weren't listening." She finished for him.

"If it helps I didn't know either." Morgan acknowledged.

Garcia was waiting for them when they got back; she had brought JJ and Reid's car to the landing strip so they could go straight home.

Once they were home JJ went to bed and Reid called his psychiatrist to make JJ an appointment for the following morning.

"Hey, I made dinner." Reid woke her up.

"Thanks."

JJ got up and sat at the table whilst Reid served their food, Mac and Cheese.

"It looks great."

But after one mouthful she was running to the bathroom.

"JJ?" Reid followed after her.

Five minutes later she reappeared.

"That was your first witnessing of morning sickness."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just won't be eating Mac and Cheese for a few months."

"I can make something else." He offered.

"There isn't a lot of food left. I was planning on going shopping after work but that didn't happen."

"I'll run to the store."

"Let me make you a list." She told him.

"Are you going to be okay whilst I'm gone?"

"I'm fine honestly. I'll have a bath whilst you're gone."

"What about the bandages?"

"You can help me put them back on when you get back."

"I'll be back soon." Reid gave her a quick kiss before he left.

JJ ran the water and climbed into the bath.

Once in the water she closed her eyes, the sound of silence made her feel alone. She curled up her knees and burst into tears.

She was still crying when Reid got home.

"JJ." He crouched down beside. "JJ, we need to get you out of there before you catch a chill."

He helped her out the bath and wrapped her in a big fluffy white towel.

Whether her legs were numb from sitting in the bath or that they just couldn't take her weight or she just didn't have the energy, she collapsed the floor.

Reid caught her.

"It's okay I've got you."

Reid held her until she stopped crying.

"Let's go and get you into some worm clothes."

"Okay." JJ nodded.

She allowed Reid to help her into her pyjamas and re-bandage her wrists and ankles. He held her whilst she fell asleep

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay my sister's baby is due in a few weeks and I have to finish the cross stitch Winnie the Pooh sampler for the baby. (I did one for my sister's wedding and when my nephew was born), and I keep going wrong and having to unpick it.


	68. Chapter 67

It was three weeks before the psychiatrist would sign off on JJ coming back to work.

"Hey girl welcome back." Morgan gave her a hug. "You look..."

Reid was frantically mouthing not to mention the word glowing.

"Good." Morgan finished. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Apparently I'm not crazy anymore."

"We never thought you were." Morgan said. "Although marrying Reid was a questionable decision."

"Hey!" Reid protested.

"I'm glad you're back." Emily hugged her too. "Hotch wanted to see you in his office when you got in."

"Hey boss." JJ tapped on his door.

"Welcome back, close the door and come and take a seat."

JJ did as instructed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Nauseous but that's to be expected. The bruise has faded enough that it can be covered up with makeup and the shrink thinks that breaking down was actually the best way of dealing with everything."

"That's good."

"Emily said you wanted to see me."

"I need you to look through these, talk to them if necessary but narrow it down to two by Friday."

"Two what?" JJ told the proffered files.

"In three months you won't be able to fly anymore so you won't be out in the field with us on cases. You can work out of the office and help Garcia from this end. I need you to pick someone you think can you can train to be the unit liaison in the field, you'll still have the senior role here but..."

"I knew this was going to happen eventually I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"I know it's a lot to take in on your first day back and there are going to be a lot of changes over the next few months. We'll discuss what you want to do after your maternity leave at a later date."

"Yes sir."

"There are a couple of people that require consults but nothing that should involve a field trip but if anything comes up."

"I'll let you know. I should start looking through these and catching up."

"JJ." He said when she was at the door. "My door is always open."

"Thanks Hotch."

JJ took a deep breath before she walked back to the desks.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm just having an Agent Kay moment."

"Agent Kay?" Reid said.

"You know the guy in Men in Black."

"I got the reference I just wasn't sure what you meant."

"I have to pick my replacement." She sat down in an empty chair.

"What?" They all looked at her.

"Hotch pointed out that in a couple month they won't let me fly you need someone out in the field with you. I get to pick train them and then I get to stay here with Garcia and decide what I want to do when I get back from maternity leave."

"I always knew you'd be going on maternity leave I forgot you wouldn't be able to fly." Morgan stated.

"You're not the only one." JJ got up. "Right should get back to my office; I'll see you guys later."

"Hey JJ." Garcia appeared in the doorway to JJ's office.

"Hey." JJ smiled.

"So you're looking for a replacement?" She paused. "Morgan told me."

"Want to have a look at the files?" JJ offered.

"Sure."

JJ handed her several of the files, Garcia read through a few of them.

"Okay she's out." Garcia dropped the file onto a spare chair.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"She looks like FBI Barbie." Garcia showed her the picture.

"She has a Masters in communications from Harvard." JJ pointed out.

"You really want her to be the face of the FBI in a crisis on TV. Women will hate her and tune out."

"As opposed to me who..."

"You have the whole girl next door look. You look trustworthy; I'd follow you in a crisis. You had ten girls follow in a crisis."

"So no to blondie. Anyone you think we should cut for appearance sake?"

"The guy. He's cute but do we really need another guy on the team?" Garcia asked. "You've said yourself on more than one occasion you've had to the person that families can go to and the shoulder they can cry on. Considering a high majority of the victims are women a female presence will be better."

"So two down, eight more to go."

TBC


	69. Chapter 68

"Okay before we finish up for the day, Agent Jareau has a request." Reid informed his class.

"Thank you." JJ took her place at the front of the class. "We're trying out a few people for a media liaison position and we need a few volunteers to act as the press and ask questions. You're all law enforcement so you know how these things go. It's volunteers only and won't take more than an hour at most."

CMCM

"I thought we'd already decided against the guy." Emily said as she sat with JJ and Garcia as the four candidates prepared for their fake press conference.

"We did." JJ replied.

"But to be politically correct we have to interview a guy and besides look at him."

"He is cute." Emily agreed.

"Popcorn." Garcia offered JJ and Emily.

"Thanks I'm starving." JJ took a handful.

"Any odd cravings?" Emily inquired.

"Other than having to order sweet and sour pork at three am the other night not so far. I'm just hungry most of the time at the moment."

"So let's get this show on the road." Garcia said. "First up we have contestant number one Lana Jenkinson, 28 been with the Bureau 1 yr. Majored in Communication studies with a minor in law."

"Oh that was not the right answer." JJ said.

"I thought you three were working." Morgan commented from the doorway.

"Hey sweetness." Garcia smiled. "And we are working."

"They're helping me pick my replacement."

"We're seeing how they handle briefing the press." Emily added.

"It's not going well." Garcia stated.

"Popcorn." Morgan reached over to take a handful and JJ slapped his hand away. "Hey!" He protested.

"You don't steal food from a pregnant woman." JJ advised.

"I'm glad you drunk with Reid." Morgan said.

"I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass." JJ warned him.

"Is it me or being pregnant making your feistier?"

JJ threw some popcorn at him.

"Thanks." He caught it. "Who is this?" He indicated the monitor

"Sarah." Garcia replied.

"Where did you find the press at short notice?"

"Reid's class. NYPD detectives here for a profiling classes for four days." JJ replied.

"How did you rope them into this?"

"I asked."

"So who are you going to pick?"

"We have our favourite but Hotch gets to pick." Emily explained.

Once they were done JJ had to go and debrief them.

"Thank you for taking part in that exercise. Being involved with the BAU involves a unique skill set and we need to make sure the fit it right. Briefing the press is just one of the skills involved. This job involves being the voice on the other end of the phone when detectives need help and knowing when we can and when we can't help."

JJ's phone interrupted.

"Excuse me." She moved to the side of the room. "Jareau... I got everything you sent me Detective, we're going to take a look and get back to you in a few days... No send that over to me too... I can't promise anything but I've got your number once they've looked at it. ... Thank you."

Once that call was over she made another.

"Emily it's me, I gave you a blue file this morning any chance you can take a look at it?... I know... He's sending me over some more information Reid can access my email account ... I know he's umm... yeah... Okay thanks."

"Sorry." JJ apologised. "You've all be with the FBI a while now you know it's never going to be a nine to five job. The BAU is worse. When you're on cases sometimes you can work 48 hours straight. You get used to it but it's tough."

"Didn't you get kidnapped?"

"Yes, but that's not up for discussion. You also need to learn to keep the team under control, they all have distinct personality traits and areas of expertise. You just have to learn how to stop them from going too far."

A/N: Sorry I spent last weekend trying to get the mouse out of my room, then I moved to a new position at work which meant I had to learn everything from scratch and now I've got a cold so I feel lousy.


	70. Chapter 69

"Apple chips." JJ answered Morgan's unasked question.

"Are you still hungry all the time?" Morgan asked.

"When I'm not nauseous, it's either one or the other. It didn't help that I threw up my breakfast."

Reid smiled but didn't look up from the file he was reading knowing her answered had been too much information.

"So which one do you think Hotch will pick?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." JJ admitted. "They're coming in at eleven and eleven-thirty." She got up. "Just a heads up we might need to head to Atlanta, I'm keeping an eye on something there."

"What are we looking at?" Morgan asked.

"Four people shot dead whilst sat in their cars. No link between the victims that they've been able to find. Different races, different cars, different areas of the city."

"Any witnesses?" Emily asked.

"None that have come forward."

"What's the time scale?" Reid asked.

"There was week between the first two shootings then the last two have been in the last seventy two hours."

"What about a ballistics match?"

"That's been confirmed, it took a few days for them to put it together."

"Have you got a case file?" Morgan asked.

"It's in my office."

"Conference room?" Emily suggested.

"I'll call Garcia." Morgan was already dialling.

"Don't you have to finish up the other case files?" JJ asked.

"It sounds more like a case of when not if; we might as well be prepared." Reid pointed out.

"What's going on?" Rossi found them going over the details an hour later.

"Atlanta." JJ replied.

"What have you got so far?" He took up a seat.

They proceeded to brief him.

JJ tapped on Hotch's office door.

"Sorry to interrupt." She apologised. "I had another call from Atlanta."

"Another victim?" Hotch asked.

"They're holding the scene for us."

"Get the plane..." Hotch started.

"It's already on the tarmac fuelled and ready to."

"Gather the others and..."

"Their briefed and ready to go, they've been working on it for a few hours. We're just waiting on the okay from you." JJ answered.

Hotch nodded towards the woman he was interviewing. JJ nodded.

"Rebecca do you have ready bag?" Hotch inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Any pets or dependents that you need to make arrangements for if you're going out of town for a few days?"

"No sir, just me." Rebecca replied.

"Good, you're coming to Atlanta with us."

"Sir?" Rebecca queried.

"Welcome to the BAU. Wheels up in ten minutes JJ."

"Yes sir." JJ agreed. "Becky let's go."

"What just happened?" Becky asked as they were heading back to JJ's office to grab her ready bag.

"You got the job." JJ replied. "When things happen around here they tend to happen at a fast pace. You'll meet the team and get a briefing on the plane. Grab your bag and meet us downstairs, we'll take the cars over to the landing strip."

Becky went to say something else but JJ was already on the phone.

"This is Jareau, wheels up in less than ten minutes... ETA?... Thanks." She was already dialling again. "Detective we're going to be leaving in less than ten minutes, we should be arriving in just over three hours."

Becky backed out of the office JJ's office and bumped into Reid.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"You must be Rebecca. I'm Dr Spencer Reid."

"Becky is fine." Becky told him.

"I hear you're coming to Atlanta with us. Have you got your bag?"

"It's in the car." Becky said.

"I'd run and grab it now." Reid suggested.

"Thanks."

Reid popped his head around the door and grabbed JJ's bag.

"Thank you." She mouthed as she was still on the phone.

tbc


	71. Chapter 70

Becky gripped the arms of her seat as the plane took off.

"You get used to flying in this so flying commercially becomes strange." JJ told her.

"Okay everyone." Hotch said once they were given the okay to move around. "For those of you who haven't met her, this is Special Agent Rebecca Phoenix. Rebecca this Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, and Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

The team began to fill Hotch and Becky in on the details of the case.

"I don't mean to interrupt but there is a woman on your laptop."

"Nice of someone to finally notice." Garcia said.

"Sorry Baby Girl." Morgan apologised. "What have you got for us?"

"Just don't do it again sugar." Garcia said. "They forwarded me the crime scene photographs. They found a shell casing at the scene which is a match to the calibre of gun used in the other cases. This is all a little Son of Sam for me."

"Son of Sam?" Becky said.

"David Berkowitz." Reid explained. "In 1976 and 77 Berkowitz shot and killed six people and injured another seven in New York. Although later he claimed was responsible for only killing three and injuring a fourth, the others were killed by members of a cult he was part of. He claimed he was commanded to kill by some sort of demon that possessed his neighbour's dog. The case was reopened in 1996 and is technically still opened. He left a note at one of the scenes signed the Son of Sam."

"Could this be some kind of copy cat?" Becky asked.

"It's possible." Morgan confirmed. "What do you think Rossi you interviewed him?"

"You met Berkowitz?" Becky looked at him.

"I sat in on the interview." Rossi corrected. "Whilst the manner of death is similar this differs significantly from the Berkowitz case."

"Reid when we get back Rebecca is going to sit in on some of your classes." Hotch informed him.

"They've confirmed the identity of the victim. Lana Topol, 27, married and a mother of two. She worked as a secretary; she was out of the office for a dentist appointment. They're trying to track down the husband who is out of town on a business trip as we speak." Garcia added.

"Garcia, try and find any link to the other victims." Rossi requested.

"I'm working on it." The video link ended.

Morgan opened the files that Garcia had uploaded.

Once they had arrived at the scene, the BAU scattered. Once JJ had spoken to the people that she needed to she leant against the car.

"Are you okay you look pale?" Becky inquired.

"I'll be fine. But perhaps we should get back in the car; there are a few things I'd hoped to have briefed you on before your first case."

They climbed back into the car.

"First." JJ took a breath. "The reason this opening became available is because I'm almost three months pregnant and in a few months I won't be able to come out in to the field so I need someone to fill in for me. I'll still be working out the office."

"Congratulations."

"You should also know I'm married to Dr Reid."

"You're married? The Bureau are okay with you working together?"

"They are okay with it for the moment."

"And Morgan and Garcia?" Becky asked.

"They're just friends. They flirt heavily but that's just how they communicate."

JJ noticed something in the rear view mirror. She turned around and grabbed the case file and located what she was looking for.

"How did we not notice that?"

She got out the car and started walking.

"JJ?" Becky called after her but JJ kept walking towards the crime scene tape. "Dr Reid?" She neared where Reid was talking to Emily.

"Just Reid's fine." Reid told her.

"I think JJ has something." She pointed to where JJ was ducking under the crime scene tape.

"I'll be right back."

JJ was just finishing up a call to Garcia when Reid got to her side. She was stood looking at a phone booth across the street from the scene.

"Everything okay?" He inquired.

"Does that look an F to you?" JJ asked as she looked at the graffiti on it.

"Yes. Why?"

"That's an 'O'." She handed him the picture from the previous crime scene where an O had been scrawled on a phone booth again outside of the taped off area.

"You think the unsub is leaving us a message?" He looked at the photograph.

"Garcia is checking out the other crime scene photos."

"What are you expecting her to find?" Reid asked.

"An S O and a N."

"You're think three more shooting to spell out SAM."

"It's same style phone booth too." JJ pointed out.

TBC


	72. Chapter 71

"Okay, 217, 219, 221..." JJ continued to hand out the room keys for the hotel she had just checked them into. "Room service stops taking orders in twenty minutes and your wake up calls are all book for six."

It turned out JJ had been right about the graffiti, but it hadn't gotten them very far. They had drawn up a profile but were still working on the details that would narrow down a suspect.

"Meet in the lobby at by six thirty with any thoughts you have." Hotch told them. "Goodnight."

JJ let them into the room and then collapsed on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked her as he set their bags on the ground.

"I'm tired." She yawned.

"Get some sleep then." He suggested. "I'm going to do some research."

"I thought you'd read everything written on all the famous serial killers."

"I have but I need to refresh my memory."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Reid was setting up his laptop.

Once JJ was done with her shower and ready for bed she walked over to Reid and ran her hand across her shoulder.

"Finding what you're looking for?" She inquired.

"I'm still looking but its helping." He ran a hand across her stomach and around her back and pulled her into his lap. "How are you really doing? It's your first case back."

"I'm fine honestly."

"Are you sure? You've been yawning and nauseous most of the afternoon."

"You're not quite as oblivious as everyone likes to think." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm putting on weight." JJ stated.

"That's only natural you know..."

"Thank you very much Dr Spock." JJ put her finger on his lips to stop him. "But I don't need to hear it right now. My point was going to be since we get paid tomorrow I'm going shopping when we get back. I need bigger clothes."

"As long as I don't have to come with you."

"I'm going to bed; try not to stay up too late with your research." She kissed him and climbed off his lap. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

CMCMCM

"What is the map for?" Becky asked JJ regarding the map with coloured areas which was stuck to one of the boards behind them.

"It's a geoprofiling map, I'm not one hundred percent certain how it works but the area in the middle is where the suspect more than likely lives." JJ explained. "Hey Spence how does this work?"

"Geoprofiling is a concept first proposed by Kim Rossmo while he was writing his doctoral thesis. It's an equation based on a psychological theory known as the least-effort principle. It basically means that criminals tend to commit crimes within their comfort zone which usually is within a set distance from where they live."

"To cut down on the commute." Becky guessed.

"The data is run through an algorithm where the key locations are weighted and then they are put on the map, which is known as a jeopardy surface. There's a ninety percent chance he lives in the white area in the centre."

"I'm going to need to do some research I think." Becky smiled.

"Hotch is right, we'll have you sit in on a few of the classes I teach. We cover the basics of all types of profiling."

"If not he'll give you the lecture on the way home." JJ winked at him. "I learnt more than I ever wanted to know when he was recovering."

"Recovering."

"I got shot in the chest about a year ago."

"Ten months." JJ corrected.

"Hey Reid." Morgan called across the room.

"Excuse me."

Becky started to talk to JJ, but stopped when a look came over JJ's face.

"Everything okay?"

"Research." JJ simply said. "Hotch I have an idea, but I'm going to need some search warrants."

"Explain."

JJ explained her idea.

"Okay run with it. Take Rebecca with you, one of the detectives should be able to point you in the right direction of a judge."

"Can I help you?" A woman came to the desk.

"Are you the head librarian?" JJ inquired.

"Yes."

"I'm Special Agent Jareau and this is Special Agent Phoenix, we need some information."

"This is a library, but I'm presuming you have something more specific in mind."

"We have a warrant we need to know of anyone who has been checking out books on serial killers in the last six months."

TBC

A/N: The information on Geoprofiling comes from running a search on Google


	73. Chapter 72

"And there was no-one here." JJ said when they finally got back to the police station.

"They've gone out to reinterview the victim's friends and family something about profiling the victims." One of the Detectives informed her.

"Is it one of those if you can't profile the killer profile the victims' situations?" Becky guessed.

"Something like that. Since we're waiting on Garcia getting back to us, let's go and get lunch."

"So how long have you and Dr Reid been married?" Becky inquired as they waited for their order.

"Everyone just calls him Reid. We only refer to him as Dr Reid when we're introducing him to someone so they take him seriously."

"Why wouldn't they take him seriously?"

"Because when he first started out with the unit he'd just hit the minimum age for agents, he looked like a kid. He's a genius, he had three doctorates before most people have even finished college, he has an eidetic memory, reads 20,000 words a minute, is a lousy shot and whilst he can profile anyone he can be completely oblivious as to what is going on around him. But to answer your original question fifteen months. Why?"

"You didn't strike me as the most conventional couple. How long were you together before you got married?"

"We weren't." JJ replied. "Someone will tell you the whole story eventually so it might as well be me. We had a case in Vegas; the plane had mechanical difficulties so we had the night off before we flew back. Since Reid's from Vegas he was going to show me around town. We drank too much tequila and got married. We didn't find out until a few days later. Things went nuts at work so we didn't get a chance to go to the judge to get it annulled until we'd been married for three months. She won't grant the annulment until we'd given it a chance, so we had to go on a court ordered date once a week for three months. Then he got shot. It's true what they say about not realising what you've got until it's gone."

"So you lived happily ever after." Becky guessed.

"No we're both as dumb as each other. We didn't want to get our hearts broken so we didn't say anything to each other. I learnt a lot because every time I started to say something I asked him to tell me something. I took him to my parents' house until he was well enough to drive back to Virginia; he had a collapsed lung so he couldn't fly because of the air pressure. He moved into the spare room in my apartment so I could keep an eye on him. I came back from being out of town on a case to find he'd gone back to work teaching a couple days a week and was planning to move out. We ended up talking about everything. We had a proper wedding on our first anniversary complete with Morgan and Hotch doing a Blues Brother's song and here we are."

"You were married for almost a year before you told the guy you loved him?" Becky asked.

"I told you for smart people we're pretty dumb. But we did everything backwards; we dated after we got married. We probably wouldn't have gone on a date if we hadn't got married so it worked out."

"That's good and now you're pregnant."

"A word of advice for the future reference, don't ever tell your husband that you're pregnant five minutes before you go into a briefing and have to leave town on a case and get kidnapped the next day before you have a chance to discuss it."

"Someone mentioned that the other day, that must be tough."

"It's not something I ready to talk about to anyone other than my shrink and Reid. I only came back to work on Monday from medical leave because of it."

"Deluxe pizza burger with maple fries?" The waitress interrupted.

"That's mine." JJ replied.

"Chicken Cesar Salad." She set the other plate down in front of Becky. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Can I have another vanilla milkshake please?" JJ requested.

"I'm fine." Becky added. "Are maple fries a pregnant thing?" She asked after the waitress went to get JJ's drink.

"No it's a Reid thing. He likes them from time to time. I thought they sounded odd but I'm kind of addicted to them now. Want to try one?"

"I'll take your word for it."

By the time they got back the rest of the team still wasn't back but Garcia had been hard at work and had run background checks on some of the people on the list JJ and Becky had generated.

"Okay thank you Garcia let us know if you find out any more."

"Find out anymore about what?" Morgan and Reid walked in.

"We have a list of people who checked out books on serial killers from the local libraries and from the university."

"Georgia State has a Criminal Justice program." Reid pointed out.

"Garcia is running background checks on the ones who have more than a passing interest. Some of them are matching your profile." 

"What about the university, do the professors know anyone who has an unhealthy interest?" Morgan inquired.

"We talked to some of the professors they couldn't think of anyone off the top of their heads, but they recommended we talk to the guy who gives the criminal psychology lectures, a professor..." JJ looked at her notes trying to find the name.

"Dr Gregor Vienna." Reid supplied. "I've read some of the papers he's had published recently he has an interesting theory on..."

"He had to go out of town last night; he'll be back for a lecture later this afternoon the Dean is going to ask him to come in and speak to us." JJ interrupted knowing if she let him continue it would be a long drawn out explanation. "Did you get anything from the victim's families?"

"Nothing we didn't know before."

"Take look at our list."

TBC


	74. Chapter 73

"Your professor came in." Emily told JJ when she returned from the bathroom. "Morgan and Reid are talking to him in one of the interrogation rooms as it was the only space available. Do you want to go and watch?"

"Sure."

They watched as Reid and Morgan interviewed Professor Vienna from the observation room.

"Oh." JJ put her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"Just a little dizzy."

"Should I get someone?"

"No I'll be fine. Apparently it's normal according to Dr Spock."

"Dr Spock?"

"I had to go to the grocery store last weekend, Spence wanted to look something up so I dropped him off at the library. I was only gone an hour but he had enough time to read all the books they have on pregnancy and babies. He keeps telling me interesting facts that are driving me crazy. I haven't even had a chance to open the copy of What To Expect When You're Expecting my mother sent me."

"I think it's sweet. And you have to be grateful he's quoting that Dr Spock not the guy from Star Trek."

"Oh he can quote him too trust me." She paused. "I think I need some air."

"Let's go outside." Emily suggested.

They walked until they found a bench and sat down.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. Apparently my body is diverting blood to the baby it's not sending quite enough to my brain which makes me dizzy."

"How's Becky doing?"

"We threw her in the deep end but she seems to be keeping her head above water for the moment."

"That's good."

"Can I ask you something?" JJ inquired.

"Of course."

"Could your profile be wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"I know profiles are just general based upon precedent and hundreds of interviews but is there any way it could be very off base?"

"There is always a chance. Profiles are just a starting block to narrow down a suspect pool. Why?"

"What if it's the professor?"

"The professor? Why would you think it's him?"

"Gut instinct? Women's intuition? A really bad case of hormone overdrive?"

"Something always triggers a gut reaction. There has to have been something earlier today since you only saw him fifteen minutes ago."

"Maybe it was something some said, a tone. I had Garcia check him out, he went through a very acrimonious divorce a couple months ago, he's been late or absent the day after each murder. He knows all there is to know about Birkowitz he wrote a book on the ties between serial killers and cults. I know he's twenty years too old for the profile, but he'll know the profile."

"It's possible." Emily admitted. "You've managed to further than we have with the profile we have."

"I was hoping you would tell me I was crazy."

"When it comes to serial killers trust me nothing is crazy."

"Maybe my blood sugar is just low."

"Maybe you should trust your instincts." She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial. "Garcia, it's me... When you get a minute can look deeper into the professor... Thanks." She hung. "Let's go and get you some food."

"So did you get anywhere with the professor?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"He can't think of any of his students or faculty who have shown an unhealthy interest. Although he does seem to be a big fan of Reid's published works."

"He has some interesting work himself." Reid commented.

"Other than the mutual appreciation society he wasn't much help."

"So we've been here twenty-four hours and we still don't have much more than we did yesterday." Hotch said.

"JJ has..." Becky stopped.

"JJ has what?" Hotch inquired.

"Never mind."

"Go on. JJ has what..."

"Sore feet from doing lots of leg work this morning." JJ filled in for him. "We've still got the list from this morning of potential suspects. Garcia has almost finished running background checks on them."

Emily looked at JJ who shook her head.

"We need to get a handle on this before they claim another victim."

"Let's get to work."

TBC


	75. Chapter 74

"Hey guys." Garcia appeared on the computer monitor.

"Hey baby girl have you got something for us?" Morgan asked as they all gathered around.

"I finished up running background checks on the list of people JJ and Becky provided nobody stands out as a potential serial killer."

"Thank you for trying at least." Hotch said.

"I'm not done." Garcia interrupted. "Emily I did some more digging on the professor he's definitely no angel."

"You had her run a background check on the professor?" Rossi queried.

"She'd already run a preliminary one that had brought up some interesting results. I just asked her to dig a little deeper."

"He doesn't fit the profile." Rossi pointed out.

"And profiling is an art not a science." Emily defended her decision.

"It wasn't her, it was me." JJ interrupted.

"You?" Hotch asked.

"Don't ask me why I think he did it because I can't give you a tangible explanation. I know he went through an extremely acrimonious divorce a few months ago, he's been late or absent the day after each killing and we know he knows serial killers." JJ pointed.

"The divorce could be a stressor that pushed him over the edge." Morgan pointed out.

"Hello." Garcia attracted their attention again. "Do you want to know what else I found out?"

"Go for it." Morgan prompted her.

"Firstly his real name isn't Gregor Vienna, it's Gregory Vincent. His parents were butchered to death when he was eight; he came home and found the bodies. The case is still unsolved. He went into the system and went off the rails."

"How off the rails?" Emily asked.

"Dead animals and arson." Garcia replied. "He did a stint in juvie for threatening an ex-girlfriend with a gun. When he turned 18 he disappeared and resurfaced as Gregor Vienna seven year later with a college degree. The real Gregor Vienna with his social security number died when he was 6 months old."

"He's consulted for the department." The detective stood in the door way. "How come none of this came up in his background check?"

"Juvie records are sealed when they turn eighteen." Reid reminded.

"Garcia tell me you got those records legally." Hotch asked.

"It's okay boss, I got the hit on the name from facial recognition. I called the records office and I told them who I was and that I was doing a background check they sent me a copy of the records. We're talking over thirty years ago."

"Anything else?"

Garcia filled them in on what else she had found out.

"It fits."

"Should we go and pick him up?" The detective asked.

"We need to find evidence what we have is circumstantial." Emily explained.

"Reid how many serial killers has Atlanta had in the past few decades?" JJ inquired.

"There was the Atlanta Child Murders back in the late seventies and early eighties and then there was that chef Carter who killed four people a few years ago but technically by definition he wasn't a serial killer."

"You said Professor Vienna consulted on cases for you." JJ said to the detective.

"He approached us about ten years ago to offer some insight into a case; it was one of the first homicides I dealt with once I became a detective. He was more use than the guy who claimed to be a psychic. He occasionally consults for us."

"I see where you're going with this." Morgan caught on.

"So if you have a criminal psychology professor at hand. Why did you call us?" JJ asked the question.

"Since they were killed in different areas of the city it took a while to connect the cases. We had just found the third body when we decided we needed outside help. Our liaison to Homeland Security just got back from a course, and they mentioned you and you know the rest."

"They like to inject themselves into the investigation, what is better than providing a profile and throwing suspicion... Excuse me." JJ ran out before she had a chance to finish her thought.

"I should go and..." Reid started.

"I'll go." Emily said.

"JJ's right providing the profile is a great way of throwing suspicion off yourself. The insider information will make a great topic for his next paper." Morgan stated.

"Is she okay?" The detective was looking out the door where JJ had just run to the ladies room.

"Morning sickness." Hotch replied. "If it is Vienna we need a way to distract him, whilst we find the evidence we need."

"I have an idea." Becky said.

"Don't jump before you can swim." Rossi advised.

"But maybe that's what this case needs." Becky countered. "Just hear me out before you shoot me down."

TBC


	76. Chapter 75

"Professor Vienna?" Becky tapped on the door to his classroom. She had traded her suit for slacks, a tank top and a denim jacket, her hair was down so she looked younger than she was. She held a file clutched to her chest. "Do you have a minute?"

"My office hours are from nine to eleven on Monday my weekend lecture is over." He looked up at her and took off his reading glasses. "You don't look familiar are you in one of my classes?"

"No. I'm Special Agent Rebecca Phoenix, I'm with FBI." She held out a hand which he rose and shook.

"You look too young to be a profiler unless you're a genius like Dr Reid."

"No one is quite like Dr Reid." Becky gave him a smile.

"_That's good keep it light and jovial." _Rossi whispered in her ear via the earwig, a microphone was also hidden about her person.

"I'm learning to be a unit liaison." She explained.

"So what can I do you Agent Phoenix? I thought I answered all your colleagues' questions earlier."

"It's Becky please." She smiled. "And you did. I'm here for a personal request more than on behalf of the FBI."

"Now I'm intrigued. Please take a seat."

Becky took a seat at one of the desk in the front row.

"You see it's only my second day and everyone is so busy they don't have time to explain to me how all of this works. I was hoping if you had time you could explain it to me. Just the basics."

"_Don't push too hard too fast." _Rossi warned.

"I see."

"It's a new job and I want to impress my boss not look like an idiot asking questions every five minutes. If you don't have the time I completely understand."

"No, of course. Let's start at the beginning."

"_You got his attention now let him talk before you move in." _

Becky let him explain the basics of profiling for about asking appropriate questions here and there.

"_Okay. Work the file into the conversation." _He prompted.

"Someone mentioned that you consult for the police department on occasions." Becky said.

"Yes. I've help them solve many cases."

"I wonder why they didn't ask you for your opinion; Dr Reid mentioned you had written a book on serial killers."

"I have no idea."

"Since you have clearance, maybe you could explain the profile for the guy we're looking for. They went a little fast for me." She paused. "Sorry that is a little presumptuous of me. I've taken up to much of your time." She started to get up.

"No please stay. I'm more than happy to help the FBI in any way I can."

"I have a copy of the case file." She handed it over to him.

"Let's take a look."

Whilst Becky showed him the case file Hotch, Morgan, Emily and Reid gathered outside ready to enter if she said the safety word.

"Are we sure this was a good idea?" Reid whispered.

"She can handle it and we're only ten feet away." Hotch replied.

"He's right; she's only been with the team less than forty-eight hours."

"You read her file; she taught a TaeBo class and came top of her class in marksmanship."

"And he may have killed five people." Reid pointed out.

"Now is not the time to discuss it."

Inside Becky was studying him as he flicked through the details in the file.

"_Let him read keep calm you're doing great." _

"This isn't right." Vienna muttered.

"Which part?" Becky inquired.

"This evidence, he wouldn't have left evidence, he would have been careful."

"He's a killer he can be careful all the time, I guess that's what will help us catch him."

"He wouldn't have left evidence." He repeated in a stronger tone.

"How do you know that? Evidence is evidence. It's that whole Lockhart's exchange principle thing."

"He wore gloves, he wore gloves when he loaded the bullets, and he wore gloves when he pulled the trigger. He selected the victim for being in the wrong place at the wrong time...."

He continued...

"_He's reaching the tipping point... Just say the word and they'll be there." _Rossi told her.

"I should be going." Becky said rising.

"You know don't you?" He stared at her.

"Know what?" Becky tried to sound innocent as she stepped back.

"Don't play the innocent card with me. You know I killed them." As he said the words he pulled a gun on her.

"Butterscotch." Becky said.

"FBI!" The others burst through the door guns drawn. "Drop the gun."

With his attention distracted Becky kicked the gun out of his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. Morgan tossed her some handcuffs.

"You're under arrest."

"Not bad for a newbie." Morgan smiled.

TBC


	77. Chapter 76

"JJ, Rebecca I just wanted to say you did a good job today." Hotch said as they flew back late in the evening.

"Chalk one up for JJ's gut instinct." Morgan smiled.

"And my gut instinct is telling me that someone will lose their receipts before Monday. So hand them over so I can get this expense report finished." JJ requested.

"It could wait until Monday." Hotch told as he hand over his receipts.

"I may as well get it finished now." The major things like the hotel bill and car rental were already covered by the Bureau. As the team regularly went out of town on short notice JJ and Hotch both had been issued credit cards from a special fund. Every single penny had to be accounted for otherwise they were personally liable. Day to day expenses were paid for and then generally reimbursed only once in her time with the team had an expense been rejected.

When the report was done JJ yawned.

"You should try and get some sleep." Hotch advised.

"You make a good pillow." JJ nudged Reid.

Reid moved to sit on the couch; JJ rested her head on his thigh and quickly fell asleep.

"So Dr Reid." Becky started.

"I told you just Reid fine. Only my mother and JJ call me anything else."

"And we only throw in the Dr when we're introducing him to people so they don't see him as a kid." Morgan added.

"What did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering if your classes are easier to understand than the lecture I got today."

The others couldn't help but laugh.

"He was a little long winded." Rossi agreed.

"I'm hoping so. Some of my classes are more interactive."

"Those are the ones Garcia likes the best."

"Garcia?" Reid looked at Morgan.

"You didn't know she watches your classes via the surveillance cameras? She says it is her educational version of a soap opera." Morgan explained. "But the classes the students talk about most are the ones in which JJ interrupts."

"Am I missing something?" Becky asked.

"JJ and Garcia hacked into his carefully planned lecture and added a few messages so JJ could tell him she's pregnant." Emily explained.

"We've seen the footage. You should see his face." Morgan smirked.

"Can't the two of you do anything normally?" Becky inquired. Reid gave her a look. "JJ filled me in on some of the details over lunch."

"Don't worry you'll catch up on everything in time." Emily told her.

"Any you really have an eidetic memory?"

"I think that's enough practicing your interrogation skills on Reid for one day." Hotch suggested. "You may want to get some sleep it's going to be one AM before we land."

"JJ. Time to wake up." Reid shook her gently.

"Are we landing?"

"In a few minutes, you need to put your seatbelt."

"The Chinese place near us is open until two right?" She asked as she moved seats and fastened her seatbelt.

"Yes. You can call whilst I drive." Reid had gotten quickly used to his wife's eating habits in the last month.

"It's been a long couple of days; I don't want to see you in the office until nine on Monday." Hotch said.

"An extra hour in bed great." Morgan said sarcastically.

"I'll take what I can get." Emily stated. "Knowing our luck we'll get stuck with back to ..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Morgan covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't curse us."

"Rebecca, we'll get everything straightened out on Monday." Hotch added.

"Her transfer papers are on your desk, her business cards will be in by Friday, office services found her a desk in the bullpen as another one won't fit in my office and she has been added to the team call sheet." JJ explained.

"Apparently everything is covered." Hotch smiled as they landed.

"So is eleven okay for you?" Emily asked JJ as they walked through the parking lot to their cars.

"Sound good. Just give me a call when you're on your way."

"Did I miss something?" Reid inquired.

"I told you I was going shopping when we got back." JJ reminded him.

"I didn't think you meant the day we got back."

"It either tomorrow or when nothing fits." JJ pointed out.

"Let's get home. Emily I will see in ten hours." Reid conceded.

"Night."

TBC


	78. Chapter 77

"Come in, she'll be a few minutes." Reid let Emily.

"Has she forgiven you for switching off the alarm clock?" Emily asked.

"I don't know she's not talking to me."

"She'll get over it."

JJ came out of the bedroom putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse from the table.

"Morning, ready to go?" She greeted Emily.

"Ready when you are."

"Goodbye." JJ gave Reid a kiss on the cheek before they left.

"So you're not talking to him?" Emily inquired as they walked to the car. "For switching off the alarm clock?"

"I'm not not talking to him."

"That made complete sense."

"I understand why he switched it off he wanted let me get as much sleep as possible. It was sweet even."

"Then why aren't you talking to him?"

"Because I'm fighting a huge hormonal urge to scream at him. He hasn't done anything wrong and he doesn't deserve it so I figured it was easier to say nothing until it passed."

"You're going to have to explain that to him because as great as he is at understanding the psyche of criminals he has a little trouble..."

"Understanding me. I know."

"Let's go and shop."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Since this shopping trip was about you, I seem to have bought rather a lot of stuff." Emily commented as they sat down for lunch.

"It's nice stuff. At least it all fits right now as opposed to mine where I had to guess."

"It won't be long."

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to being the size of a bus."

"But you do get something good on the other end." Emily pointed out.

"True."

"Speaking of are you sure you don't want to go and look at the baby store?"

"It's bad luck."

"I didn't say we had to buy anything just look. But eventually you're going to need a crib."

"I have to convince Spence we need to move first."

"You want to move? You have a two bedroom place."

"And the other room is filled with his books and whatever else apart from the furniture came from his apartment. We'll need more room once the baby is born."

"Just tell him you need a bigger apartment."

"We can afford a house in with about a twenty minute drive from work for about a hundred dollars more than we're paying a month in rent. I saw this house a few weeks ago it was perfect."

"Just tell him you want to move."

"When do we have time to move?"

"If you can afford pay the next month's rent and then you can move in when he get time. Besides we work for the FBI we know a lot of agents and we're based in the middle of a Marine base. I'm sure we can find someone to help you move."

"I can't just run into the middle of the base and ask someone to help me move."

"They're Marines, show them your legs and you'll have ten of them offering to help before you can say please."

"And my giant stomach." JJ smiled. "I'll think about it."

CMCMCMCM

It was almost five before they got home. Reid was asleep on the couch a psychology journal open on his chest.

"Do you want some coffee?" JJ offered Emily who had helped carry in her bags.

"That would be great." As JJ went to make the coffee Emily looked at Reid. "I never noticed before but he looks younger when he's asleep."

"I know annoying isn't it?" JJ got up once they had finished their drinks JJ got up. "I have an idea." She returned with a feather. She walked over to Reid and ran it down his nose. He swiped his hand at his nose where it had tickled. She did it again. "I want to buy a house." She whispered.

"Okay." Reid said sleepily.

"What?" JJ was slightly stunned he'd agreed.

"You're not as hard to figure out as you like to think." He opened his eyes and handed her some house details he'd printed off the internet.

JJ did the only thing she could think of and kissed him.

"That would be my cue to leave." Emily got up.

"Sorry." JJ apologised. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No I should get home. I have to do some laundry and I have a stack of mail I need to sort through. I'll see you both in the morning."

TBC


	79. Chapter 78

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I slipped two days in a row on some ice walking to work and pull all the ligaments in my hand so I haven't been able to type. It's getting better now so on with the story.

"Good morning." Emily greeted the others who were all at their desk by the time she got in at 8.45.

"Morning." Reid looked up from where he was working on his report.

"Morning." Morgan echoed.

"This is for you." Emily dropped a gift bag on Reid's desk. "I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

Reid curious stopped what he was doing and looked in the bag; he careful pulled out the item and smiled.

"What is it?" Morgan inquired. Reid turned the baby t-shirt to show him. "My Daddy is a genius." It read, underneath was written. "Just ask Mom."

"Thanks." Reid told Emily.

"So are you going to go through with it?" Emily inquired as she got settled.

"Go through with what?" Morgan felt like he had missed a conversation.

"We're going to buy a house." JJ appeared and dropped files on his desk. "These are for you."

"Let me know when you're moving so I can make plans for that day." Morgan said.

"Don't worry; Emily is coming up with a plan to get us some Marines to help us move." JJ told him.

"I remembered I know a Marine Major who is back in the country next week, he should be able to find some people to help." Emily pointed out.

"You know a Marine Major?" Becky who had been getting coffee asked.

"He used to guard the embassy." Emily explained.

"Embassy?" Becky questioned.

"My mother is an Ambassador."

"I'm taking it all of your clocks are broken." Hotch walked into the office.

"Good morning." JJ smiled. "Debriefing at 10?"

"Sounds good. Make sure Rebecca..."

"I'm on it."

"Good." Hotch walked to his office.

"Morgan, can you introduce Becky to Garcia whilst I quickly deal with my inbox?" JJ requested.

"Sure. Garcia owes me five bucks anyway because she survived her first case."

"I thought we'd stopped betting on how long people would last after Spence survive his first week." JJ countered.

"You bet on how long I'd last?" Reid looked slightly annoyed.

"I got a nice pair of shoes out of it." She winked at him. "Becky I'll be in my office when you're done with Garcia."

*

"Hopefully I should be able to get someone to have some thoughts to you by Friday at the latest.... If you get anything else please forward it to me... Thank you Detective." JJ hung up.

"Impressive." Becky said from the door.

"Take a seat." JJ encouraged.

"So where do I start?" Becky inquired.

"You see this stack here?" JJ indicated a pile of files that were on her desk.

"Yes."

"That wasn't there on Friday." JJ explained. "Anyone who wants the team's help generally has to go through me. I'm the voice at the end of the phone. Anything that needs immediate attention goes to Hotch, some cases I monitor to see if we need to step in and others that just need an opinion get farmed out to the team for them to give them an opinion over the phone."

"How do you tell the difference?" Becky wondered out loud.

"I've been doing this a while. You pick up the differences."

"So are we going out of town today?"

"Not at the moment, but we'll see how things go. Why don't you take a look at these?" JJ handed a stack of files over to her. They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hello JJ." A deep voice said from the doorway.

"No. No. No." JJ said as she stood up. "And in case I didn't mention it, no."

"It's nice to see you too and I didn't ask yet." He pointed out.

"Well don't for three reasons. One, I told you last time you asked never again. Two, I'm married."

"I know." He smirked as he leant against the doorjamb. "And three?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. I need to speak to your boss."

"You know where his office is." JJ crossed her arms.

"I thought you could liaise. It's your job right."

"Sam, if you want the team's help you need to put a request in writing and we'll get back to you if we have time to help. But if you want to talk to Hotch you know where his office is."

"Since she's not going to make introductions I will." He smiled at Becky. "Samuel Beckingsworth NSA."

"Rebecca Phoenix FBI." Becky shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"No, she's not getting sucked into one of your capers." JJ informed him matter of factly.

"Capers?" He chuckled. "I guess I'll go and see your boss. Nice to meet you Rebecca." He winked at her.

"He used to use me as his decoy date when I was available. I told him never again after an incident involving SWAT." JJ offered as an explanation then clarified. "We went to college together."

"Right." Becky said then paused. "So how long were the two of you together?"

"You know the others all know about him or have met him and you're the first person who has asked that question." She paused. "Three months in college and Reid doesn't need to know about that."

"Not that I know him very well yet, but Reid doesn't strike me as the jealous type and I doubt that he has very much he needs to feel insecure about."

"He may be the smartest person in most rooms he ever goes in, but between us I'm not sure he's ever gotten completely over that feeling of being a little kid in a high school full of teenagers. He's still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"High school was hard enough when I was a teenager." Becky recalled. "I can't imagine what it was like."

"You should probably go back to the bullpen. Check with Spence about when he has a class you can sit in in. My phone is about to ring."

With that the phone rang.

"Jareau.... I already told him he needed to put a formal request in writing for interagency help.... I'll be right there." She hung up. "I have to go and liaise. Go and talk to Reid."

"You know you keep doing that." Becky pointed out.

"What?"

"Switching between calling him Spence and Reid."

"I call him Spence out of the office unless he annoys me and then the rest of the time depends on where we are, who I'm talking to and whatever comes out my mouth."

TBC


	80. Chapter 79

"So spill." Emily said when Becky was in the bullpen. "Why is he here?"

"He wanted to see Agent Hotchner." Becky replied. "She already told him she wasn't getting pulled into to one of his capers." She added for Reid's benefit.

"Capers?" Morgan looked at her.

Becky shrugged.

"I'm supposed to ask you about sitting in on one of your classes."

"I don't get the new class for another two weeks, but I'm teaching a class for the Crisis Negotiation unit on Wednesday morning you could sit in on that. It should cover the basics." Reid suggested.

"Sounds good." She paused. "What happens if we go out of town?"

"Dick Dasterdly takes over." Morgan answered for him.

"I'm taking it's not the guy who is trying to catch the pigeon."

"Richard Daster. He covers for me." Reid explained.

"He's good at the theory but can't put it into practice, at least not anymore." Emily explained. "I had classes with him when I joined the Bureau."

The phone on Rebecca's desk rang. They all looked at it.

"I only got an extension an hour ago and haven't given it to anyone."

"This is where you pick it up and say hello." Morgan prompted.

"Phoenix." Becky answered. "Hi Grant, how did you get this number?.... No I know it was short notice... Yes I'm sorry you didn't get to throw me a going away party... I'm moving this weekend if you want to help...."

The others went back as Rebecca finished her conversation.

"I guess someone knows your number." Morgan commented when she hung up.

"Grant. My ex-partner back in Baltimore. I didn't get a chance to call him and tell him I got the job and I wouldn't be back until yesterday. But he was on stake out so I had to leave a message."

"What did you do back in Baltimore?"

"For the last year I was with SOG. So I spent a lot time sitting in surveillance trucks. Before that I was an analyst with foreign intelligence for 3 years, I'm fluent in Farsi and Arabic. SOG was a way to get field experience."

"And you wanted JJ's job?"

"I spent three weeks watching a suspected terrorist who then tried to blow the surveillance van up. The job didn't have the same appeal after that."

"I thought we were having a debriefing at 10." Rossi entered the bullpen checking his watch.

"We are. But we're just waiting for Hotch and JJ. They're in with a guy from the NSA." Emily explained.

"Anyone we know?" Rossi inquired.

"Samuel Beckingsworth. JJ went to college with him."

"I'm pretty sure they dated somewhere in there as well." Reid shot a glance at Hotch's closed office door. "We don't know what he wants but it can't be good."

"Let's get the debriefing started they can join us when we're done." 

They were half way through their meeting when Hotch opened the door.

"Morgan, Prentiss go with JJ and Agent Beckingsworth. JJ will fill you in on the details. The rest of us are heading to Baltimore."

"Baltimore?" Becky perked up.

"I'll brief you on the plane."

"You'll get to say goodbye to Grant in person." Emily said as she tidied up her file.

"His sister is my best friend. I think I'll see him again."

"The jet is on the tarmac let's go." Hotch hurried them up.

JJ was stood on the other side of the bullpen when they came to grab their things.

"I'll call you." She mouthed to Reid.

"So where are we going?" Emily asked.

"I'll explain in the helicopter."

"Helicopter?" Morgan looked at her.

"You have a jet, I have a helicopter." Samuel shrugged. "I also have a time scale which this is cutting into. So if could please exit the building in an orderly fashion."

"Ladies first." Morgan said.

"He doesn't like helicopters." JJ told Emily.

"I just have a problem with the idea of being pushed into a moving rotor."

"You've seen too many movies." Emily smiled.

TBC

A/N: Hope everyone had a good holiday and have a great new year.


	81. Chapter 80

"Hey Phoenix, they returning you already?" Someone called across the lobby,

"Jackson there is a whole list of things you don't want me tell your wife." Becky called out as she kept walking.

"Friend of yours?" Reid inquired as they waited for the lift.

"You could say that. We were both on the flag football team."

The lift rose in silence, when it reached the floor the all walked out with Hotch in the lead.

"Gray." Hotch stopped when he reached the person he had been intent on finding.

"Hotch, thanks for getting here so quickly." Gray shook his hand.

"You know the rest of the team. Rossi, Dr Reid and of course you know Agent Phoenix."

"It's good to see you all again. We have a room set up for you." He led them towards the conference room. "Morgan, Prentice and Jareau not with you?" Gray inquired.

"They're helping the NSA with something for a few days."

"Anything you need just let me know." Gray told them.

"We're going to need to see the case files."

"Copies of the case files, photographs, forensics and medical reports are here. Four rapes in less than 72 hours that has to be an escalation. We want to catch this guy."

"Why are you handling this not the local PD?" Reid inquired as he picked up and file and started to read.

"Third victim is the daughter of a federal judge, he requested that we assist. Boston PD was more than willing to hand the case over. They've got a string of robberies that they are dealing with."

"Only sixteen percent of rapes are reported, you could have more victims out there." Reid warned.

"We've sent an advisory out to local hospitals."

"Reid call Garcia have her check for any other rapes that match the MO in the last year. We need to read through these we'll have a profile for you in an hour." Reid informed Gray.

"I'll have someone get you all some coffee."

They all took up seats and started to read the files.

"Rebecca, if you need to go and clear out your desk or say goodbye to a few people. Now would be the time to do it." Hotch suggested.

"I'll be fifteen twenty minutes tops."

Once she was gone Hotch looked at Reid.

"Go ahead and ask." He prompted.

"Ask what?"

"The question you've been wanting to ask since we left."

"What are they doing at the NSA? And is it dangerous?"

"I only know limited information. It's above my security clearance."

"And it's not above JJ's?"

"JJ has higher clearance with the NSA for unknown reasons. They are granting Prentiss and Morgan clearance for the case." Hotch explained. "All I know is that they will be gone a few days."

"JJ was really the best person to send?"

"She was non-negotiatable, who else I sent was up to me. I needed you here." He paused.

Rossi who had been reading his file stopped.

"We're not going to put the new girl on TV." He stated.

"No. They have someone who has already issued a statement warning women to be extra vigilant. They need a consistent face. JJ will still be doing the press conferences for a few months."

CMCMCM

"Where did she put the damn Grossman file?" Grant searched through the filing cabinet. "She ups and leaves me with her stupid damn filing system."

"It's not stupid, it's filed by case number." Becky said from the doorway.

"Becky." He spun around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too partner." She paused and walked over to the filing cabinet. "Grayson called the BAU in to help with the serial rapist. Since they're reading the case files Hotch suggested I come and clean out my desk." She slapped a file against his chest. "The Grossman file."

"Thank you."

"So do you like working for the BAU?"

"They're an odd mix of people, but they're good at what they do."

"That didn't answer my question." He crossed his arms. Grant was a big man, he had joined the FBI after a blown knee had stopped him making it in the NFL.

"I like it so far. It's going to be long hours and emotional upheaval but they have their own private jet." She shrugged.

"It's going to be old without you here. I finally just broke you in."

"Gee thanks. And I'm only going to be an hour and a half away. It's not like we're never going to see each other again. So do you want to help me find a box and pack this stuff up?"

"As long as I get to keep the plant, I've gotten used to it."

"It's yours, just remember to water it every now and again."

tbc


	82. Chapter 81

It had just gone eleven pm, Reid yawned as he poured himself some more coffee. When his cell phone rang he didn't even look at the caller ID before he answered.

"Reid."

"You sound tired." His wife greeted him. "How are things go there?"

"Slowly. We've got a profile, but we'll get there in the end."

"That's good; make sure you get some sleep." JJ suggested.

"So what exactly are you doing for the NSA?" Reid inquired.

"I can't say, it's classified. I'm sorry I didn't get to call you earlier but it's been the first time I've been able to step away."

"Do I even get to know where you are?"

"Since I don't know exactly either I can't tell you."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A few days at least, maybe even the rest of the week. I just wanted to call and check in before I got some sleep." She explained.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll call you when I get the chance. Goodnight. I love you."

"Me too. Goodnight." He hung up the phone. He finished making his coffee.

"JJ okay?" Hotch inquired as he sat back down.

"She's fine she just called to say goodnight."

"Sounds like she's got the right idea." Rossi yawned. "There's nothing more we can do tonight."

"We left quickly this morning and I didn't have a chance to sort out hotel rooms." Hotch said. "JJ normally takes care of it."

"I'll remember for next time." Becky said apologetically. "But if it helps I have two couches and a spare room?" She offered.

Rossi looked at her.

"I still have six weeks on my lease here and I can't move into the apartment I found yesterday until the weekend." She explained.

Reid's phone rang again.

"Reid." He answered.

"Hi." JJ greeted him. "Sorry do you have a pen?"

"Yes."

"Write this down." She instructed before giving him the details.

"What's that the address for?"

"Your hotel. I booked three rooms because I wasn't sure if Becky wanted to stay at her apartment or not. It's held on Hotch's Bureau credit card, I already arranged for them to hold your keys at the front desk because I knew you would be working late. Just remember to keep your receipts. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They finished the call.

"What's at that address?" Hotch read the piece of paper.

"JJ booked us three hotel rooms. She wasn't sure where Becky wanted to stay."

"Where is the hotel?" Becky asked, Reid answered. "That's three blocks from my apartment, there's a great coffee shop in between they make the best bagels. If it's okay I'll go home."

"Meet us at the hotel by 7 and bring breakfast." Hotch instructed.

They stacked their files up, taking what they needed with them.

"Heading out?" Gray looked up from the desk.

"There isn't much more we can accomplish tonight, you have my number if anything comes up. But we'll be back in the morning." Hotch explained.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for your help today. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Hey Becky." He called after her.

"Yes?"

"You know Attila is back tomorrow, he's going to want to see you." Gray warned her.

"I know. He knew I wanted to leave and he signed off on me going to Quantico for the week."

"I think he was expecting more notice."

"I know. Do you want bagels in the morning?"

"If they're from Frankie's, then sure." He smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Who is Attila?" Reid asked as they rode the elevator down.

"Alfred Tillman. He's the supervisor of SOG; he's been on a cruise his wife won in a radio contest for the last ten days. Before you ask we call him Attila because until he's had three cups of coffee in the morning he could give the real Attila a run for his money."

"Al was in the same Bureau class as Gideon." Hotch told Reid. "He's too stubborn to retire."

"I don't think Jan can put up with him at home all day." Becky added.

It was a few minutes before they all departed for the night, to get a few hours sleep before they were awoken and summoned to a body found dumped who fitted their victim pattern.

TBC


	83. Chapter 82

Becky crouched down next to the body. The Bureau crime scene techs and some of the Baltimore PD were mulling around. Hotch and Reid were talking to the person who had found the body and the first cops on the scene.

Becky glanced up; despite the work lights the alley was dark with shadows. The only windows were connected to the fire escapes.

"What are you thinking?" Rossi appeared behind her.

"She's in the wrong part of town." She stated getting to her feet. "Sorry."

"No finish the thought."

"All the other victims were raped in nice neighbourhoods, not in dark alleys in the wrong side of town. He didn't suffocate them either."

"He probably put his hand over her mouth to keep her quite. She matches the victim profile."

"That's the problem. I may be new to being around this profiling thing but I've spent the last few years watching people something isn't right. It was almost as if..." She trailed off.

"Agent Phoenix?" Rossi prompted.

"Excuse me." She turned and walked over to one of the techs she knew. After a quick discussion she headed over to where Hotch was standing talking to a detective. "Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow the keys to the car?"

"For what purpose?" Hotch inquired.

"I have a hunch, but I need to borrow something to test it out. The nearest person I can borrow it from is a five minute drive. I'll be fifteen minutes tops."

"Fine, but I want an explanation when you get back." He handed her the keys.

"Yes sir. Stick around Charlie." She winked at the detective before she left.

"So Becky's working for you now." He said as a statement rather than a question.

"You know her?"

"Half the Baltimore PD know Becky. But we worked on a joint task force last year and I was on surveillance with her for a week."

"Is there something I should know?"

"She's pretty intuitive most people mock it, but nine times out of ten her gut instinct is right. It's good she got out of the surveillance truck, but I didn't know she wanted to be a profiler."

"She's not. She's going to be one of our unit liaisons."

"What happened to the other one?" He felt around his pockets and found JJ's business card. "Jennifer Jareau-Reid, she any relation to Dr Reid?"

"She's his wife. She is on another case with the rest of the team right now. Excuse me."

Hotch walked over to where Rossi was talking to Reid.

"Did Rebecca tell you where she was going?"

"No. Only that the victim is in the wrong part of town."

"She's right. The victim might match the profile but I don't think this is our guy." Reid said.

"Apparently she is known in Baltimore for having a good gut instinct."

When Becky got back she ducked under the tape carrying what looked a large black briefcase. She set it on the floor and pulled out an electronic device.

When it beeped she moved around until it got stronger.

"Great." She muttered. "Hey Reid."

"You're back, Hotch is wondering what is going on." He walked over to her

"How do you feel about fire escapes?"

"Why?"

"Because according to this somewhere up that fire escape someone has a camera that is transmitting. I need to climb up and tap into the feed to figure out where it is transmitting to." She explained. Reid just stared at her. "I've been working surveillance a long time, I'm great at placing bugs and taping surveillance feeds."

"Why would you think someone was watching?"

"If you spend your life watching people you know. Can you grab the case I'm going to need the rest of that equipment?

It didn't take long for them to find the camera.

"Let's keep going." She encouraged.

"I thought you wanted to find the camera so you could tap into the feed."

"That cable that runs from the camera and up to the roof will connect to the transmitter. It will be easier to tap in there."

Once they were on the roof Reid held a torch so Becky could see what she was doing.

"And if I press this we should see the feed." The image of the alley way popped up on screen. Becky hit a button to record the feed. "Now I just have to get it triangulate to where it is sent to. Garcia's not going to be in the office is she?"

"Not to six am when we're in the field." Reid confirmed. "I'm going to call Hotch."

"Reid where are you?" Hotch asked once he answered.

"On the roof with Becky. There is a camera on the third floor fire escape. She's trying to triangulate where the signal is being sent to. Hotch this definitely isn't our guy. Nothing in the profile suggests he's a voyeur."

TBC


	84. Chapter 83

A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted but I had a bit of a block, I've had two posts sitting on my computer half finished, my computer kept crashing so when I restarted I forgot what I had been doing. So in the end I've just combined them together.

They managed to catch the murder and the rapist and the half the team who had been to Baltimore were back at Quantico by 1 AM on Thursday morning.

On Friday morning Garcia came to the bullpen.

"Hey Reid."

"Garcia." He looked up from the file he was reading.

"Have you spoken to JJ recently?"

"She called last night to say goodnight. She mention that they're probably going to be gone until Monday and she may be out of contact for a few days. Why?"

"I've been leaving messages on Morgan's voicemail since yesterday, his phone is switched off."

"He'll probably call back when he gets the chance. Is everything okay?"

"I had to take his dog to the vet last night, apparently he's been eating a few things he shouldn't and they had to operate. He has pet insurance which will cover the bill but..." She trailed off.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. I can pick him up tomorrow. I thought Morgan would want to know."

"If I speak to JJ I'll have her get him to call you."

"Thanks." Garcia paused. "So where is she?" She nodded towards Becky's desk.

"She's gone to get some files from JJ's desk. I'm showing her what JJ would be if she was here."

"Isn't that a little strange? You're basically teaching her how to replace JJ, not that JJ isn't irreplaceable."

"You have no idea." He muttered. "But she's doing well."

"Okay." Garcia studied him.

"While you're here do you have some time to do some research for me?"

"What have you got?"

It had been three weeks since JJ, Morgan and Emily had gone to help the FBI. Garcia sat eating lunch with Reid.

"You haven't heard anything from JJ?"

"Not in a while. She left a voice mail message last week but it was short. Hotch has tried finding out exactly where they are and when we can expect them back but the NSA are stonewalling him."

"I think they'll be back sooner than you think." Garcia commented with a smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you going to eat that? I'm starving." A voice from behind him inquired.

"JJ?!" He exclaimed as he spun around to look at her.

"I'm serious I've haven't eaten since breakfast." He pushed the plate towards her as she sat down in an empty chair.

Reid and Garcia just looked at her waiting for to say something; she only took a bite of the sandwich after taking the lettuce out.

"So how long have you been back?" Garcia broke the silence.

"About ten minutes. Morgan went looking for you something about ten voicemails asking him to call you." She replied once she finished her mouthful.

"I'd better go and explain why he's here." Garcia said. "Welcome back."

"What was that about?" JJ inquired.

"Morgan's dog. It didn't like being at home alone and decided that it was hungry and ate the best part of a chair leg. He had to have surgery and the vet said it couldn't be left alone so Garcia convinced them to put him in one of the kennels here during the day." He paused. "So where have you been?"

"You know I can't tell you it's classified."

"You have a tan." He pointed out.

"I've also completely lost my waist line." She countered. "I would have called but they took our cell phones, we only got them back two hours ago." She finished the sandwich. "Come on."

He followed her out to the cafeteria and down the hall to where she found an empty room. Once inside she pushed him back against the wall and kissed him. Reid did the only sensible thing he could do; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He agreed."You're right about your waist line."

"Thanks Spence, it's what every girl wants to hear." She said sarcastically.

"You... I ... You..." He spluttered.

"I was kidding." She smiled. "By the way you'll be happy to know the morning sickness has stopped."

"That's good, how are you otherwise?"

"I feel great and I'm still hungry all the time. I'll have to reschedule my doctor's appointment. How's Becky doing?"

"She's getting there slowly. She's not what Hotch was expecting."

"I know that's why I picked her. She has a good instinct which is great for keeping you guys in line."

"I'm glad you're back. I might actually get some sleep."

"I know the feeling. How long do you have?"

"I have a class in twenty minutes. Why?"

"I have about an hour before Hotch wants to debrief us. Can we go and get some more food?"

TBC


	85. Chapter 84

JJ was stood in front of the stove stirring a large pan when Reid got home.

"Hey."

"Hi." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti sauce. I had the urge to cook and we can freeze the rest for when we have a long day and can't be bothered."

"So you enjoyed your afternoon off?"

"I called the doctor to reschedule my appointment and he had cancellation so I went in."

"Is everything okay?"

"We're both fine. Then I went to pick up my vitamin prescription I found a great pair of shoes on sale in my size. How did your afternoon go?"

"My class went well and we're probably going to El Paso tomorrow."

"What's in El Paso?"

"It can wait until tomorrow. It's your first night back."

"Spence you know it's going to bother you until you tell me. Tell me about the case."

"It can wait. I'm going to grab a shower. How much longer until dinner?"

"About twenty minutes."

When Reid returned JJ had dinner on the table and was sat reading the case file he had brought home with him.

"You know you're very..." He searched for the word he was looking for.

"The NSA decided persistent was a good word."

"It wasn't what I was looking for but it will do."

"They don't have any more to go on?" She inquired.

"Not much no."

"Tell me about it whilst we eat." She requested.

"What happened to having a quite night in?" He asked.

"It's going to be circling your brain all night you might as well let me share it."

A persistent buzzing woke JJ from her sleep. The other half of the bed was empty, but a light was shinning from under the bathroom door.

She reached over and grabbed his cell phone which he'd put on vibrate.

"Reid." She answered.

"_I'm looking for Dr Reid."_

"I'm his wife. You are?"

"_Sgt Ambrose. Is Dr Reid available?"_

"You can talk to me."

"_Ma'am, I can't discuss this with a civilian."_

"It's not ma'am. It's Special Agent Jennifer Jareau-Reid. FBI."

"_Is Dr Reid not available?"_

"You know I'm unit liaison if I hadn't been out of town on a different case it would be me you were talking to."

"Who's on the phone?" Reid stood at the end of the bed.

"Apparently I'm not good enough to talk to Sgt Ambrose." She tossed him the phone and climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she walked past him.

"What does it matter?"

"JJ."

"Take your call."

"Sgt Ambrose." Reid said into the phone.

"_Is she really the unit liaison?"_ The Sgt inquired.

"Yes. She's the one you want on your side. So why did you wake us up at three am?"

When he finished his call he went and found JJ who was sat at the table eating chocolate ice-cream straight from the carton.

"Are we going to El Paso?" JJ asked.

"I'll have to talk to Hotch in the morning but it looks that way." He sat down. "Sgt Ambrose wanted to extend his apology."

"Why bother?" She ate another spoonful of ice-cream.

"He's been working for 26 hours straight."

"That's not an excuse."

"No it's not." He paused. "Why don't you come back to bed? We don't have to be up for a few hours."

"No."

TBC


	86. Chapter 85

Morgan watched as Reid continued to pour sugar into his coffee.

"Are you going to have some coffee with that sugar?"

"Sorry." Reid stopped pouring and yawned.

"You and JJ up late last night."

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"Did you have a fight?" Morgan guessed.

"No. Not technically."

"I think you're going have to explain."

"The guy in charge of the case in El Paso called at 3am whilst I was in the bathroom and woke JJ up. She answered my phone but he refused to talk to her. It took me over an hour to talk her down and convince her to come back to bed and I'm not entirely sure that it wasn't because she ran out of ice-cream."

"It's got to be the hormones. It was a tough couple of weeks."

"For all of us." Reid took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey guys." Emily came to get some coffee. "Is JJ okay? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No we didn't have a fight, the briefing is starting."

The briefing was short they had half an hour before they left. Hotch requested Reid stay behind once the briefing was over.

"Is everything okay with JJ?" Hotch inquired.

"Ambrose's call woke up her up and he refused to speak to her."

"I was going to suggest that you and Becky remain on point with this one, but use the flight to make sure she is up to speed with the case."

"She knows as much as the rest of us, she insisted on reading the case file last night."

"Good."

CMCMCMCMCM

When they walked into the El Paso police station as usual the team split off. JJ did a quick glance of the room. She spotted the person she was looking for and marched over, a quick Google search before they left had found her a picture of her target.

"Sgt Ambrose, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau-Reid. We spoke on the phone."

"Agent Jareau let me apologise again for..."

"Do you have somewhere we can set up?" JJ inquired cutting him off.

"The conference room is over there." The detective stood next to him told her.

"Thank you." JJ walked over. The two detectives just watched her walk away.

"There have to be laws against that in this state too." Becky said behind them. They quickly turned to look at her. "Rebecca Phoenix."

"Sgt Ambrose and this Detective Miller. Is she always like that?"

"JJ? No she's one of the sweetest and hardest working people I know." She paused. "My boss wants to know if you can arrange for himself and Agent Prentiss to go to the morgue to speak to the medical examiner, for Agents Rossi and Morgan to go to the hospital to speak to victim there and for Dr Reid to get copies of all the case files any paperwork you have."

"There are about eight boxes worth it will take him hours to go through it."

"He'll need about twenty minutes. Don't ask."

In the boardroom JJ had set up the laptop.

"Hey girl how is El Paso?" Garcia greeted her.

"Hot. Or it could be that my internal thermostat is fried for the next five months."

"Give the weather forecast; I'd go with the first option."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"I can't find any ties between the victims except... it's probably nothing." Garcia said.

"Tell me anyway." JJ prompted

"I've been going through their financials and about six months ago they all seemed to lose two dollars from their accounts, a day later a dollar is put back. Normally I would just put it down to glitch in the banks systems, but they use different banks and it's happen in all the victims' accounts. It happened again three months ago and again two weeks ago. Like I said it could be nothing."

"It's a pyramid scheme."

"A pyramid scheme?"

"No-one is going to pay much attention to a couple of dollars, you take two dollars and put one back. You can amass a lot of money in a relatively short space of time."

"How much are we talking?"

"$125,000 before it collapses. They usually don't do it to the same person twice."

"How do you know so much about pyramid schemes?"

"I had a cute math professor in college and I TiVo Numb3rs. See if you can track where the money is going."

"One genius isn't enough for you?" Garcia joked.

"I'll keep my genius, but Charlie will do for Friday nights. Let me know what you find out."

TBC


	87. Chapter 86

"How are we doing?" Reid asked when came to start going through the boxes of files.

"They were all unknowingly part of a pyramid scheme. Garcia found evidence in their financial records."

"What kind of pyramid scheme?" Reid asked.

JJ explained her theory.

"They don't normally do that to a person more than once or through different banks."

"Garcia is checking into it."

"What can I do?" Becky entered.

"Everyone else dispersed?" JJ inquired.

"Yes."

"Grab a pen and the white board." JJ told her. "Let's get a profile."

"You don't want to wait for the others?"

"No. Read these." She handed Reid the files on the first victim. "We'll start with victim profiles."

By the time the others returned they had detailed victim profiles.

"Looks like a good start." Hotch commented.

JJ cell phone rang.

"Jareau." She answered. "Oh hey Garcia... No I'll check the connection.... Okay, keep looking we'll try the banks here. Thanks." She hung up.

"Banks?" Morgan asked.

JJ explained.

"That can't be a coincidence." Emily agreed.

"JJ and Emily take half the list, Morgan take Rebecca with you and visit the other half. If they want subpoenas we'll get them." Hotch instructed.

"Find out if any of the victims had been inquiring about the error." Rossi added.

"Are you okay?" Emily inquired as they drove to the bank.

"Just tired." JJ yawned.

"Everything okay with Reid?"

"He knows I'm not mad at him, my hormones are all over the place and I'm just irritated."

"If you ever want to talk, I know the last few weeks were tough on all of us."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath.

CMCMCMCM

Hotch looked at the clock on the wall.

"Okay guys we had fifteen hour day, I say we stop here for today and come back with fresh eyes in the morning."

"Room service will have ended by now." JJ reminded them.

Hotch had already give Reid a knowing glance, he nodded.

"Come on let's go and get you some dinner." Reid suggested to JJ. "Tacos?"

"Enchiladas and French fries."

"That shouldn't been too hard to find in Texas." Emily smiled. "I'm going to get some sleep. Surviving on barely three hours of sleep a night for three weeks takes it out of you."

"Let's get you back to the hotel and get you some hot chocolate and bed socks old woman."

"I'm younger than you are." Emily reminded him.

"Becky, you coming back with us or getting something to eat?" Morgan asked.

"I could do with the sleep. My new neighbours had a party until dawn."

"You have a badge and a gun, you couldn't have asked them to keep the noise down." He pointed out.

"I've only lived there a couple of weeks, I'm not going to upset the neighbours yet and in all fairness they did tell me they were having a party last week I just assumed we'd be out of town."

"Rule one of this job never assume." Morgan warned.

"I thought rule one was you'll never know more than Reid."

"Hey!" Reid protested.

"You're settling in just fine." JJ smile. "Come on I'm starving."

"It's nice to know you defend me."

"Only when necessary." JJ assured him. "6.30 wake up calls?"

"Sounds good." Hotch agreed. "Goodnight."

"Are you coming?" Rossi who was the last one out the door inquired.

"I'm going to stay for a few minutes; I'll make my own way back to the hotel."

"Don't stay too long." Rossi advised. "Goodnight."

As stood looking at the boards they had set up Sgt Ambrose came up behind him.

"Have they all gone?"

"They've gone back to hotel to get some sleep."

"About Agent Jareau."

What about her?"

"I may have done something to offend her."

"She's a consummate professional. You just managed to catch her in the middle of the night when she just got back from a three week assignment where she barely got any sleep. The fact that she is pregnant doesn't help. She'll be fine. If you ever need the team's help again JJ is the one to go through."

"What about Agent Phoenix?"

"She's going to be our alternate liaison in the field. But JJ generally goes above and beyond to make sure you get the help you need. She'll also take your call twenty-four hours a day. She is the one who figured out the connection between the victims, when we get the subpoenas for the bank records tomorrow we should be one step closer to finding the unsub."

TBC


	88. Chapter 87

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he ran a hand over JJ's hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Please don't try and psychoanalyse me."

"I'm not I'm just worried about you. You've been quiet since we got back from dinner."

"My brain is on overdrive but I just want to sleep."

"I'm here if you need me." He assured her.

"I know. You always are. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

CMCMCMCM

JJ and Becky were sat in the conference room going over files when JJ suddenly stopped.

"You believe in gut instinct don't you?" JJ asked.

"Of course, I always tend follow mine. Why do you ask?"

"I need to make a call." JJ pulled out her cell phone and found the number she wanted and dialled.

"_Bennington Sanatorium."_ A woman answered.

"This is Jennifer Reid, Diana Reid's daughter-in-law."

"_Mrs Reid you have good timing we were just about to call Dr Reid."_

"Get Reid now." JJ mouthed to Becky. "Is Diana okay?"

"_The doctors changed her medication and she keeps screaming for Dr Reid." _

"Let me talk to her." JJ requested.

"_I'm not sure that is the best idea." _

"At least let me try."

"_Okay." _It was another minute before she the woman speak to Diana. "_Diana, there is a call for you."_

"_Spencer?" _

"No Diana, its JJ, Jennifer Spencer's wife."

"_Who are you? Where is my son?"_

"He's coming. I'm Spencer's wife. You have a picture from our wedding in your room. Spencer will be here soon. But I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"_And then you'll let me talk to Spencer?"_

"You can talk to him either. There is this poem I can never remember what comes next. Can I tell you?"

"_Okay." _There was confusion in Diana's voice.

"I arise from dreams of thee

In the first sweet sleep of night,

When the winds are breathing low,

And the stars are shining bright

I arise from dreams of thee,

And a spirit in my feet"

"Hath led me -- who knows how? --

To thy chamber window, Sweet!" Diana finished the stanza for her. "_How do you know about that?"_

"You used to read it to Spencer every night."

"_How do you know that?" Diana asked._

"You told me. You wrote me a letter and told me that I should recite it to your grandchild every night when he or she is born."

"_Jennifer?"_

"That's right Diana." JJ confirmed. "Spencer is going to fix everything."

"JJ?" Reid entered the room.

"He's hear now Diana. You can talk to him." She held out the phone to him. "They changed her medication again."

"Thank you." Reid whispered. "Hi Mom."

Becky was hovering in the doorway.

"Let's give him a minute." JJ suggested and led her outside shutting the door.

"Everything okay?" Hotch inquired.

"Diana." JJ simply replied.

"Okay."

"You'll find out eventually." JJ told Becky. "Reid's mother is a schizophrenic and lives in a sanatorium just outside Las Vegas. She has an idiot doctor who every time she stabilises on her medication decides he needs to change it." She paused. "Hotch can I have the keys?"

"Where are you going?" Hotch inquired.

"Change." JJ answered. "I need Morgan too."

"Take Rebecca as well. Fill me in later."

JJ went to get Morgan.

"You just let her go off on a whim?" Becky inquired.

"It seems to go with the name Reid. But it works. Go before she leaves you behind."

TBC

A/N: The poem is Indian Serenade by Percy Bysshe Shelley


	89. Chapter 88

"Gun!" The old security guard yelled when Morgan, Becky and JJ entered the bank.

JJ who had a jacket on cover her gun pulled out her ID.

"FBI. Do you want to put that gun down before you hurt someone?" She requested.

"Agent Jareau." The banks manager came over. "Earl, please do not shoot the FBI Agents. I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay." JJ assured him. "We have a few more questions perhaps we can go to your office."

"Of course. Follow me. We're still looking into the incident we were discussing yesterday. Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked once they were in his office.

"We're fine." Morgan replied. "We have a few questions."

"I'm more than happy to help. We're grateful that you bought this incident to our attention. How can I be of assistance?"

"Have you had any staff quit on short notice or leave under strange circumstances in the last year?" Becky inquired.

"I'm not sure it falls under strange but about nine months ago we did had new teller Michael something he was here for about a week and a half with no issues then one day he calls in and says he has a family emergency back in Michigan and he needed to take the rest of the week off. He never came back. The number we had for him was disconnected, the strange thing I swear I remember him telling me he was from Ohio."

"Do you still have his personnel file?"

"Of course." He rose and walked over to a locked filing cabinet. It took him a few minutes to locate the file and he handed it to JJ.

"You didn't run a background check on him."

"He had references from one of our branches in Toledo. It takes two weeks for the criminal background check to come back and we were short staff, there was bad case of flu going around. Come to think of it I never did receive it."

"Thank you for your time." JJ said getting out of the seat that she had sat in. "If we have any more questions we'll let you know."

"That's nine banks and three people each with the different aliases working at them all with the same story." Morgan said as they got into the car.

"It's all about the details." JJ strapped her seatbelt on.

"You've been married to Reid for too long."

"No that's when I put on the Discovery History channel out of choice. Let's get Garcia to run facial recognition on these three, see if we can put real names to these faces."

"How did it go?" Hotch asked when they got back.

"We got three suspects for the pyramid scheme." JJ informed him.

"I'll talk to Garcia." Morgan said.

"They got jobs at the banks worked for about a week or two and then left stating a family emergency and never coming back. They all have different aliases at the banks."

"A job at the bank would give them access to everything they need to take money."

"Or upload a program into their system to do it for them." JJ countered. "Banks have a lot of high end security in place."

"Why don't you take a drink outside? There is a bench. Take a ten minute break."

"I'm guessing Reid will be wanting coffee."

"You never know."

"Hey." JJ said as she sat down. She held out the cup to Reid.

"Thanks."

"I take it it didn't go well with Diana."

"Mom is Mom. It was her doctor that ..."

"I know. He shouldn't have changed her meds; she's been better for the last month or so right?"

"Yes. You recited the poem for her."

"It was the only way I could think of to get her to focus."

"What made you call?" He asked.

"You know something has been bothering me I couldn't put my finger, I was reading the files with Becky and I suddenly had a feeling I should call."

"I'm glad you did." He paused.

"So have you had any thoughts on the case?"

"I'm thinking it was an inside job they had someone inside the banks."

"Great minds think alike. That's where I've been. We've got three suspects."

"That's good."

"But I also have a nagging feeling that the more we look into the pyramid scheme the further we're getting away from the motive for the murders."

"Go on." He prompted.

"That's where it ends. It just needs a little genius to connect the dots." She nudged him.

"There is something missing from the case files I'm just not seeing it."

"Well let's go and find it." She suggested.

TBC


	90. Chapter 89

The weeks rolled on.

JJ finished up the briefing.

"Wheels up in an hour." Hotch declared. "JJ we'll see you in a few days."

"I'll be on the end of the phone if you need me." JJ assured him.

"What was that all about?" Becky asked when she caught up with JJ on the way back to her office.

"You're on your own for this one. Think of it as a trial run."

"There has to be another reason you're not coming with us."

"I'm pregnant enough the Bureau's insurance won't cover to fly on the company jet unless I have a note from my doctor stating I'm fit to travel. Since we were out of town longer than expected I missed my last appointment and I couldn't reschedule until tomorrow morning. So until then I'm grounded."

"You could fly out after your appointment." Becky suggested.

"There is not point. You'll be fine. Garcia and I will be here if you need us. Just keep an eye on the big picture they tend to get tunnel vision." JJ handed a few files. "Read these on the flight."

"Okay."

"You'll do great." JJ assured her.

"Hey." Reid tapped on JJ's office door. "We're leaving in a few minutes, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Be careful." JJ warned him.

"And you take it easy." He countered.

"I'll sit with Garcia with my feet up." She promised. "Come here." Reid walked over JJ took her hand and laid it on her stomach so he could feel the baby kick.

"I'm never going to get used to that."

"I'm going to have to or I'll or never get anything done." She smiled. "Try not to get shot." She hugged him. "And come home soon."

"I love you." He whispered.

"Me too."

"Hey Garcia." JJ sank into the spare chair.

"You look a little lost." Garcia commented.

"I have nothing to do."

"I'm sure there is something."

"I've been through all the files on my desk and sorted them. Made the appropriate calls, filed all my paperwork. I really don't have anything to do."

"They'll be landing in about twenty minutes." Garcia said. "They'll probably have something for us to do then."

"It's only going to get worse."

"It's one case." Garcia countered.

"Not in a few months."

"In a few months you'll have a little baby to worry about not which deranged serial killer you have to catch that week."

"What are you doing?" JJ inquired.

"Playing Tetris while my search runs."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing we didn't know already. Here." Garcia tapped a few keys of one her other computers. "Play solitaire whilst we wait."

CMCMCM

"Hey Reid?" Morgan called across the room.

"Yes?"

"Garcia has something JJ wants you to see."

"I'll be right there." He finished pinning the picture to the board.

He sat down in the chair Morgan had vacated.

"What do you have for me?" Reid asked.

"_Watch." _Garcia streamed a video to home that made him smile. Then a sound of a beat and echo filled the room.

"What's that?" Emily walked over.

"JJ must have had a sonogram while she was at the doctor's this morning."

"_She wanted me to tell you to let her know if you change your mind about wanting to know." _

"JJ wanted to find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl. I'm still undecided."

"When she gets you to paint the nursery pink or blue I think you'll get a hint." Morgan advised.

"Where is JJ?" Reid inquired.

"_She's been on the phone with the Assistant Director for the last half an hour." _Garcia replied.

"Which AD?" Emily asked.

"_Someone from NCIS."_

"What is she talking to the Navy cops?"

"_I don't know. She just asked me to play Reid the video. I'll let you know if I find anything else."_

TBC


	91. Chapter 90

"Garcia, I'll be at the Navy Yard if anyone is looking for me." JJ informed her once she had finally gotten off the phone.

"Navy Yard? What exactly are you doing?" Garcia asked curious.

"Being the hall monitor. I'll be back later."

"Call Reid, I may have mentioned you were on the phone to NCIS."

"Will do." JJ smiled and left.

"Okay boys." JJ walked into the room where the FBI agents were debating jurisdiction with the NCIS agents. "Let's have some order."

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

"Special Agent Jennifer Jareau Reid." JJ replied.

"I went through the academy with a Spencer Reid. Any relation."

"Wife." JJ simply answered.

"You're pregnant." One of the NCIS agents noted.

"Points for being observant."

"FBI or NCIS?" Another inquired.

"I'm with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"They sent us a shrink." Someone sighed.

"I'm married to a shrink. I'm the unit liaison; I'm good with interdepartmental conflict."

"Has anyone filled you in on the case?" The lead investigator for NCIS inquired.

"Your Assistant Director filled me in and I'm taking over."

"Excuse me?"

"Since you have spent the last two hours debating jurisdiction rather than solving the case I have been given permission to take over. All decision and information goes through me."

"And you think you're qualified."

"Trust me you don't want to question my authority. Here is what you are going to do."

CMCMCM

"Is JJ back yet?" Reid asked Garcia as she worked late.

"No she probably just went home sweetness. It's late here."

"Do you know what she was working on?"

"I don't know any more than you do. Call her." Garcia suggested.

"Her cell is going straight to voicemail."

"I'm sure she's fine Reid, she's on a Navy base."

CMCMCM

JJ yawned she had just finished interrogating a suspect who had confessed.

"Write up the paperwork I'm going home."

"That was a pretty good interrogation." One of the FBI Agents remarked.

"I'm still going home. My team are in the middle of a case and I have to be at work in four hours."

"Need a ride?" He offered.

"I have my car." She replied as she turned her cell phone back on. "But thank you for offering." She noted she had several missed calls from the same number. She hit speed dial and waited until he answered.

"Hey Spence."

"Is everything okay?" Reid noted a tone in her voice.

"It's been a really long day. I'll tell you everything when you get back. How is the case going your end?"

"Slowly. We've given up for today." He paused. "Hang on it is four AM there."

"Like I said it's been a long day, I'm headed home."

"I don't want you driving. It's late."

"I've been taking care of myself a lot longer than I've known you Reid. Besides which I'm not leaving my car at the Navy Yard."

"It's almost as safe there as it is at Quantico."

"I'm still not leaving it here. I'm going to drive home and go to bed for a few hours."

"JJ..." Reid started.

"No, Reid I'm going to have this argument with you. I'm going home to bed unless I run into a cute sailor in the parking lot. I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too. Call me when you get home."

"Of course."

"Goodnight."

TBC


	92. Chapter 91

"Hotch called." Garcia stood in the doorway to JJ's office. "They should be leaving in half an hour; he said we should leave for the weekend."

"Nice to know when we've come in on a Saturday morning. I will only be a few minutes." She paused. "Do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

"Only taking Clooney for a walk. Why?"

"There was an open house I wanted to go to. I could always use a second opinion."

CMCMCM

Reid sat on the plane looking out the window when his cell phone beeped indicating he had a message. He pulled it off his belt and read it.

"Hotch. JJ's coming on the next case with us isn't she?"

"As long as her paperwork is in order and there isn't a reason she shouldn't I don't see why not." Hotch replied. "Why do you ask?"

"She bought a house."

"You need to get used to that. Since we're on the road a majority of the time, she will make a lot of decisions without you. You should give her power of attorney."

"She already has it. The lawyer suggested it when he drew up the papers to get her health care proxy for my mother if they can't reach me." Reid explained.

"Then trust her judgement and look forward to moving."

CMCMCM

JJ was stood leaning against one of the cars that had come to pick them up when the plane taxied to a stop after it had landed. She had changed into maternity jeans and a tight top that showed off the baby bump.

"Hi honey, nice day at the office?" She asked when they approached. She gave Reid a kiss and a hug.

"How come I don't get a welcome home like that?" Morgan inquired.

"It's good to see you too Morgan. Garcia said to tell you she's taken Clooney for a walk and you need to pick up some more dog food on your way home."

"Thanks. So I hear you've been taking over investigations."

"It was an interesting approach." Rossi commented.

"Sometimes you have to give them a strong figure to stand up against in order create a united force." JJ said. "And you said I didn't listen when you practiced your conflict resolution lecture on me."

"It was good work." Hotch agreed.

"So boy or girl?" Emily inquired.

"I still don't want to know." Reid reminded her.

"Is it what we discussed last week?"

"Yes." JJ confirmed.

"Congratulations." Emily gave her a hug.

"We also hear you went shopping." Rossi commented.

"It's a great house, you'll love it. The realtor says you can see it tomorrow." JJ told Reid who was giving her a look. "So did you call your mother yet?" She changed the subject.

"No. Did they call? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's the 19th." JJ reminded him.

"Her birthday." It dawned on Reid. "I didn't send her a gift."

"Actually you sent her a very nice first edition book of Wordsworth poetry which she likes. They're having cake."

"I'll call as soon as we get home."

"As much fun as it is watching JJ avoid the subject of her recent purchase can we please move it off the runway?" Hotch requested.

"Sorry."

Once they had dropped off at the main building they all went their separate ways. JJ drove home.

"So, tell me what you're thinking." She prompted.

"I shouldn't have forgotten my mother's birthday."

"You've had a busy few days." JJ pointed out. "But I meant about the house."

"I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about."

"It's a great house. There's plenty of room and great backyard and it's in a good school district."

"That's great."

"I wasn't planning on buying it, I just went to look." She paused. "We can move in in three weeks."

"JJ, I'm not mad." He assured her again. "As long as it's what you want I'm happy."

"Are you just saying that?"

"I'm saying that I don't care where we live as long as we're together."

"That's incredibly sweet, and I don't believe you for a minute. Just wait until you see it." She requested.

TBC


	93. Chapter 92

"So what do you think?" JJ inquired as she followed Reid from room to room of the house.

"I think it's great."

"I was thinking this could be our room, we could put the bed there and..." She took his hand and led him down the hall. "This would be a great nursery and..." She led him to the next room "This would be a great guest room; I'm not sure about the other bedroom yet."

"You really do love this house don't you?" He could see she was beaming as she talked about her plans.

"I still haven't shown you the best part. Come on."

She led him through a door which Reid had assumed was a closet and up a staircase to an attic room. The room was a lot smaller than the width of the house with a wall with a door across the centre.

"I thought this would make a great office." JJ explained. "It's away from the rest of the house and the door locks."

"It's great." Reid assured her not quite sharing the enthusiasm she had displayed only moments before.

"That's not the part I thought you'd like." She walked over and flipped a light switch and held open the door so he could enter. The room was filled floor to rooftop with bookshelves; half the shelves on one side of the room were filled with books. "The library. It's got some fancy system so it stays at a constant temperature so the books don't suffer. Those books are staying by the way along with any of the furniture we want to keep."

Reid walked over to the shelf and ran his finger along the edge looking at the array of random titles.

"The woman who lived her was quite the bibliophile."

"Then why is she leaving these behind."

"She's dead." JJ simply replied. "Her son poisoned her thinking that he would inherit everything so he could pay off his gambling debts but I guess she knew what he was doing and changed her will so that her sister inherited everything. He's serving a life sentence and before you ask she didn't die in the house she died in the hospital. I got a copy of the case file in my office if you want to read it."

"Her sister doesn't want the books or the furniture?"

"She lives in South Beach. She came packed up the things she wanted to keep and put the place on the market. I know I should have waited for you to see it before I put in an offer but it's perfect and it was a lot less than we were planning on spending. It's a good neighbourhood, good school district it's closer to work than we are now and..."

Reid cut her off with a kiss.

"It's a great house." He assured her. "So what colour am I painting the nursery?"

"Lemon." JJ replied. "And Garcia knows someone who will paint it. Stick to the day job and we'll leave decorating to the professionals."

"I can handle painting a room."

"But not without ruining the carpet. We should get back downstairs Garry will be waiting."

"So what do you think of the house Mr Reid?" Garry the realtor asked when they joined him in the living room.

"It's Dr Reid or Special Agent Reid or in most cases both." JJ corrected.

"It's a great house."

"If you're happy to proceed with the sale, I have some paperwork for you both to look over and sign." He handed Reid the documents. "Take as long as you need to read them."

"Just give him a minute." JJ advised as Reid read the stack of documents in less than thirty seconds.

"Everything seems to be in order. Do you have pen?"

"Of course." Garry if he had been surprised at the speed Reid read didn't show it.

Reid signed him name in the appropriate places and then handed the paperwork to JJ who signed it and handed it back to Garry.

"Thank you. Everything seems to be in order. We have a moving in date set for you in two weeks Saturday. If you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me. I'll give you a few minutes."

Reid drove when they left the house.

"This isn't the way home." JJ pointed out.

"No but it is the way to the restaurant you like. I thought we should have dinner to celebrate."

"You can't get in there without a reservation." JJ pointed out.

"Good thing I called first thing this morning and made a reservation."

"Thank you."

"You cannot ask for anything strange."

"Considering how many books on pregnancy you have read, you should now odd cravings are part and parcel of being pregnant."

"It's funny watching the waiter's faces when we're out of town, but we'll probably go back here."

"Since I'm currently unable to eat my favourite dish they do a great grilled chicken pasta. But if you can find somewhere with a bathroom nearer my bladder is being turned into a punch bag again."

"There should be somewhere just up here."

TBC


	94. Chapter 93

"Hotch?" JJ tapped on his office door.

"Come in." He saw she was carrying a file. "What have you got?"

"Kidnapping in Luverne Alabama." She handed him the file.

"The field offices in Birmingham or Mobile can't help out?" Hotch inquired.

JJ turned the pages of the file over to the pictures.

"That's what they did to the mother when she tried to stop them taking her son. She's in surgery right now; she has about a ten percent chance at survival."

"Brief us in flight." Hotch told her getting to his feet.

"That's the other thing. I got the call about this while I was on the way back from my doctor's appointment. My blood pressure is a little high, he's grounding me until I go back and see him on Monday."

"You can still brief us in flight from Garcia's office. Rebecca can handle the locals. Can I take this?"

"I have another copy." JJ assured. "Let me know what I can do from here."

"Let them know we're on our way." Hotch told her before walking out to the bullpen. "Gear up we're leaving now."

"The plane will be ready by the time you get to the runway." JJ told him already on the phone.

"You're not coming." Reid guessed.

"I'm grounded for a few days, I'll explain later." She told him as she waited for the call to connect. "This is Agent Jareau, we need an immediate departure."

"We'll move a different weekend." Reid told her. JJ nodded as she organised.

"Let's go people this is time sensitive."

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked.

"Alabama." Hotch replied. "Kidnapping and attempted murder."

"Garcia." JJ walked into Garcia's office.

"Hey. How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"I'm ground until Monday. The team should be taking off within the next five minutes. I need you to start running background on the family while I brief them."

"Do you want to start at the beginning and try that again?" Garcia asked.

CMCMCMCM

"Garcia can you throw a map up on the big touch screen?" JJ requested. "Mark all the relevant places in their lives."

"What are you thinking?" Garcia inquired.

"That this kid's whole life is within a five mile radius of where he was born." JJ paused. "Any registered sex offenders?"

"Three." Garcia replied. "George Donovan who got drunk and did something I would rather not think about with a sheep. Frank Judkins had sex with his girlfriend the day before her birthday making her a minor; they're married with 2 kids. The third Pete Schwartz died 2 weeks ago in a car crash."

"He's here somewhere." JJ studied the map.

"He was taken 3 hours and 47 minutes ago he could be anywhere." Garcia pointed out.

"You've just abducted someone in broad daylight, almost killed someone you're going to take off but you have to know that there will be a police cordon an APB out on your car from witness descriptions."

"Not unless you change cars."

"Or you're headed somewhere local."

"I've been through their finances this isn't going to be for ransom, they only have seven thousand in savings, the house is mortgaged, the cars financed."

"We're missing something."

"The rest of the team?" Garcia guessed. "They should be landing anytime now."

"There is a weather front so it will be another ten minutes." JJ answered without thinking.

"And other fifteen minute drive to the command post. Don't you think it is time you took a break?"

"I'm fine. I don't have time."

"JJ there is an entire police force looking for him; the smartest people we know are doing everything they can from a plane. There is nothing more you can do until we get some more information, you've been on your feet since they've left will you sit down and have a drink."

"Somewhere out there is a little boy who needs our help."

"And you won't do him much good if you collapse. Don't make me handcuff you to a chair."

"Has Morgan been giving you self defence lessons again?"

"It keeps him entertained." Garcia shrugged.

"If I sit down when I get back from the bathroom will you let me keep working?"

"I'll even give you a cookie." Garcia smiled.

TBC


	95. Chapter 94

"Why isn't this working?" JJ kept hitting the enter key on the keyboard frustrated that it wouldn't as she wanted.

"Step away from the keyboard." Garcia appeared in her office doorway. It had been three days since the boy was abducted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to run a search but it won't work." She hit the enter key again.

"Please do not break my baby." Garcia pulled the desk chair back to stop JJ continuing. "Now what are you trying to search for?" Garcia got her own chair and sat down.

"Cults or other types of illegal groups of people which draw outsiders."

"We already ran a search in a fifty mile radius and drew a blank."

"It's been three days can you just widen the search area and the watch lists?"

"Whose watch list?" Garcia asked.

"FBI, CIA, NSA, DEA, ATF, ICE, the Marilyn Manson fan site I don't know anyone."

"The Marilyn Manson fan site?" Garcia looked her.

"You know what I mean."

"Checking the whole alphabet soup." Garcia's fingers flew over the keyboard and the search started. "How long have you been trying to run a search?"

"About twenty minutes." JJ admitted. "You're computer doesn't run a search the way everyone else's does."

"It's so I'm indispensable." Garcia assured her. "This is going to take a few minutes go and take a walk or something."

"I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"So?" JJ prompted when she returned.

"I have a hit over the state line just outside Crestview Florida. The Cult of Christian."

"Whose watch list?" JJ walked over to look over her shoulder.

"ATF. They seem to have a few too many guns and our friends at the ATF have set up camp and from the looks of things keep having their search and seizer warrants requests denied on lack of evidence. The file says there are kids there."

"Does is say who is in charge?"

"An agent by the name of Dominic Gunther."

"Do you have a number for..." Before JJ could finish her sentence Garcia handed her a post-it with a phone number written on it. "Thank you; now excuse me while I make nice with the ATF."

CMCMCMCM

"Boss?" A man in an ATF windbreaker called out across the tent where they had their command post.

"What Peterson?" Gunther looked up.

"There is a Special Agent Jareau on the phone for you. She's from the FBI."

"FBI?" He questioned. "What does she want?"

"She wouldn't say. Do you want me to blow her off?"

"No I'll talk to her." He walked over and took the phone. "Gunther."

"_Agent Gunther, my name is Jennifer Jareau-Reid I'm with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI." _JJ introduced herself.

"And what can the ATF do for the Bureau shrinks today?"

"_I'm not sure if you're aware but three days ago a ten year old boy was abducted from a small town in Alabama call Lurvene it's less than ninety miles away from your present location. His mother is in critical condition from where she tried to stop them. There's been no ransom demand."_

"What does that have to do with me?"

"_I was just wondering has anyone else joined the Cult of Christian in the last few days with kids?"_

"Yesterday morning a new family joined with 2 boys." He recalled.

"_I don't suppose you have pictures?" JJ inquired._

"As a matter of fact we did manage to get a few." He stated. "But I doubt it is your boy."

"_On the off chance it is can you forward them to me?" JJ requested._

"What's in it for me?" Gunther asked.

"_Look I know you've been trying to get a warrant to go into this cult for the last four months if it is our boy they person who abducted his is looking at kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, transporting a minor over state lines, and numerous other charges. Everyone else at your cult who is still harbouring the boy would be looking at accessory after the fact charges. It's enough for a federal warrant even if I have fly down there and stake out a federal judge until he signs the warrant myself."_

"I'll send you the pictures on the condition that you run the parents through the system too and call me back if you have any hits."

"_Deal." _JJ agreed.

"What's your email address?" Gunther inquired.

"_I'll give the email address of our tech; she'll be the one running the search." JJ gave him the address._

"Fitzpatrick, email the photos of the new family to this address." He tore the sheet of paper off his pad and held it out.

"Yes boss."

"_Thank you. I'll call you back when I have something." _JJ told him.

TBC


	96. Chapter 95

"There have been no sightings?" Hotch said as he spoke to the lead detective.

"No. The Amber alert is still out and his picture is on the news all over the state."

"Okay." Hotch said as his cell phone rang. "Hotchner." He answered.

"_How fast can you get to Crestview Florida?" _JJ inquired.

"What's in Florida?"

"_The Cult of Christian. It's a commune just outside Crestview Florida." _

"A cult?"

"_I spoke to the ATF agent who is watching the commune because they have a few more guns than they would like. A new family arrived two days ago with three kids. They managed to get pictures, we ran them through the facial recognition there is a 98.98% match to our boy." _JJ explained.

"Where exactly in Florida?"

"_About ninety miles from your current location I'll have Garcia send you directions."_ JJ replied. _"The ATF have been trying to get a warrant to go for a while. They've agreed to cooperate as long as this doesn't turn into another Waco."_

"Good work." He finished the call and head back to the room where the others were sitting stumped. "Grab your gear we're going to Florida."

"I'm guessing we're not going on vacation."

"JJ's found him. He's on a commune run by a Cult of Christian outside Crestview. The ATF are already there and they'll help us get him back."

"Agent Hotchner." The lead detective said. "This is my case."

"Kidnappings especially those across state lines are federal cases." Reid pointed out.

"You can come but remember you have no jurisdiction." Hotch told him. "Let's go."

CMCMCM

"Dominic Gunther?" Hotch said when they all walked into the ATF tent.

"That would be me and you are?"

"Aaron Hotchner FBI and these are Supervisory Special Agents Prentice, Morgan, Rossi, Dr Reid, Special Agent Phoenix." Hotch made introductions. "And this is Detective Cooter."

"I was talking to Agent Jareau."

"She's back at Quantico the doctor grounded her so she couldn't fly out."

"Grounded her?" Gunther questioned.

"She's six months pregnant and has elevated blood pressure." Reid stated as he walked past him to look at the board of pictures and a plan of the commune they had up.

"Don't worry they tend to take over." Becky told him.

Morgan had already set up the laptop and had established a connection to Quantico.

"Okay baby girl, what have you got on our cult leader?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"We can brief you on him." One of the ATF agents told Morgan.

"Let's see what she has and we'll go from there. Go ahead."

"_Only because you ask so nicely sugar." _Garcia smiled. _"Christian Lucifer __Teufel, the surname is German it means."_

"Devil." Becky finished.

"_Very good."_

"His parents were giving him much of a chance were they?"

"_He's 31, his parents were novo-rich until their plane crashed somewhere over the Amazon when he was 10. No other relatives so he got kicked into the system. He has a sealed juvie record; he showed up next as significant and spent a few months in jail for conning a lady out of her living savings. He's basically your average con man with a slight sadistic side and no showing of remorse travelling across the country."_

"So your typical cult leader. Tell me about the juvie and social service records."

"It's sealed." Gunther told him.

"_He was still wetting the bed when he aged out of foster care, four dead dogs and three cats that are on record, he burnt three cars because he thought 'it would be fun'. There's a lot of truancy and aggression here and extensive lying."_

"Your typical conduct disorder." Reid stated.

"Conduct disorder?" Gunther questioned.

"You're not allowed to diagnosis children as a psychopath, it's called Conduct Disorder." Reid explained. "Most cult leaders share the same personality traits as psychopaths. They are very charming, charismatic people who know how to draw others into them, they have extreme narcissistic tendencies. They have the ability to command respect and have people follow them. The followers will in essence worship and everything he says is the truth. They are very manipulative and are good at finding weak people to follow them. They can show sadistic-masochistic tendencies and be extremely paranoid."

"How is that going to help us?"

"Knowing how his mind works is going to tell us how he will react when go in." Morgan explained.

"If he's a narcissist he will want people to know about it. Since this the age of the internet Garcia can you look and see if he has a Facebook page or MySpace or a blog." Emily asked.

"_All ready ahead of you. The commune has an internet account I used it to back trace the IP and the web history they have a website. The cult of Christian and a there is even an introductory message. I'll play it for you now." _

"How come you didn't find that?" Gunther said once they video was over.

"I've been trying to track where they are getting the money for the guns."

"_Give me a couple hours I'll see what else I can tell you."_ Garcia requested.

"Thanks girl." Morgan smiled.

"Garcia, can you try and make sure JJ takes it easy?" Reid requested.

"_Reid, when was the last time you managed to tell your wife to take it easy and have her listen to you?" _Garcia countered. "_But since it's you I'll try."_

_TBC_


	97. Chapter 96

"My boss won't send over a team until the warrant is here." Dominic informed Hotch.

"We can have team here in less than an hour."

"It's our case, you're here as our guest."

"Our abduction victim is the only reason you're getting the warrant." Hotch pointed out. "We don't need your permission to go in."

There was a loud whistle from the laptop.

"_Boys don't make me put you in time out."_ JJ stated.

"JJ?" Hotch turned to look at the monitor.

"_I spoke to the judge, the warrant is on the way it also has a stipulated arrest warrant for every adult if it is our boy and a seizure order for all weapons." _She informed them. "_And just so you're aware you never needed a warrant to go in you just needed to call the fire marshal." _

"Fire marshal?" Dominic questioned.

"_We've looked at the satellite images and spoken to a very nice woman the country records office. Given the size of the building and the local fire regulations they exceed the number of people who can live in a dwelling that size fifteen people ago." _

"How did you get satellite images so quickly it took us three weeks and foot and a half of paperwork in triplicate?" Dominic asked.

"_Google Earth baby." _Garcia replied. _"High tech isn't always better."_

"That's my girl." Morgan smiled.

"_Hotch, Doug Faraday is heading your way I've already briefed him he's got a team with him. The DEA team will work in conjunction with us when they get there. You're about to get a call from your boss." _JJ informed Dominic.

"Doug Faraday?" Rossi questioned.

"He helped write most of the ERT training program. He plans entries like this for fun." Hotch explained. "We haven't worked with him in what ...?"

"Four years." Morgan supplied

"Barry Givens, Port St Lucie." Reid added.

"He's on JJ's Florida speed dial list." Becky recalled.

"You know you're going to have to show us this list some time." Emily pointed out.

"_No she won't and if you ever need his number ask the walking phone directory." _JJ added.

"Hey I resent that." Reid stated.

"_You know the extension number of everyone at Quantico." _JJ reminded him. "_And every other phone number you've ever dialled. I'll be right back."_

"_Bathroom break." _Garcia explained. "_The kid is kicking up a storm today."_

"Certified genius. Don't worry about it." Becky told Dominic who was giving Reid and odd look. "You get used to it."

"You know there is a pattern here." Emily said as she went through the files on the people who had joined the cult. "Reid is there a profile for people who have joined cults?"

"Several but they are pretty consistent." Reid went on to describe the various profiles for cult members.

It was an hour later whilst holding the warrant in hand and looking over the plans Hotch heard cars pulling up.

"Hotch, I heard you were in town and throwing a party I know my invitation didn't get lost in the mail." A man who could only be Douglas Faraday walked in and shook Hotch's hand.

"It's good to see you too Doug. You know most of my guys, but I don't think you've met David Rossi, Rebecca Phoenix and I don't recall if you met Emily Prentice."

"We meet before I joined the BAU." Emily said. "It's good to see you Dougie."

Hotch continued the introductions with the ATF team.

Doug spotted Garcia on the laptop.

"Hey gorgeous, how's my favourite analyst?" He smiled at her.

"_I'm good Doggie, but when are you coming out to see me again. It's been a long time." _Garcia beamed.

"I'm headed out to Quantico in a couple of weeks. I'm taking you out to lunch no arguments."

"_Now what would Margie say to that sugar?"_ Garcia inquired referring to Doug's wife of 25 years.

"The same thing she always said." He reminded. _"Look but don't touch." _They both said together.

"_I'll hold you to that lunch."_

"_Hey Doug_." JJ came into view.

"Hey JJ you look as beautiful as ever. I forgot to tell you congratulations earlier, you too genius boy."

"_Did you get everything?"_

"We did and we have a strategy in place. My guys are already setting up a perimeter. How many guys have you got coming?" He asked Dominic.

"12." He replied.

"That should be fine. Let me show you what I have in mind." Doug pulled out his copy of the map which was already annotated.

TBC


	98. Chapter 97

JJ wiped a tear from her cheek and took a deep breath before answering her cell phone.

"Jareau."

"_It's Hotch, we have the boy he appears unharmed but I'll have Rebecca accompany him to the hospital to have him checked out."_

"That's great." JJ replied.

"_Is something wrong?"_ He could sense something wrong in her voice.

"The hospital just called his mother died and they had to sedate his father. He was up for seventy-two hours straight."

"_JJ, we can't save everyone." _Hotch told her. "_The doctor's weren't very optimistic about her chances to begin with."_

"I know." She let out another breath. "Did it go down okay?"

"_No shots fired, everyone is under arrest."_

"That's great."

"_JJ we did the best we could, we got the boy back unharmed. You did a great job."_

"Yes sir." JJ replied.

"_It's probably going to be a few hours before we take him home it's going to be late before we get back. You and Garcia can go home at five."_

"Yes sir." JJ agreed.

By the time they had arrived back in Alabama a freak whether storm had moved in blanketing the entire state in four foot of snow in the space of a few hours grounding every flight in and out of the state which meant the team and the FBI jet were stranded for a few days.

"Here you go." JJ handed Garcia a glass of iced-tea and sat down in a rocking chair.

"Thanks." Garcia took a sip as JJ's cell phone rang.

"It's Reid." JJ said looking at the call id. "Hey Spence, did you build that snowman yet?"

"_No. But we should be able to leave in a few hours as soon as they have cleared the runway. Is everything okay I've been trying to call you for an hour?"_

"My battery died so I had to charge it." JJ explained.

"_I tried the apartment but it says the line isn't in service, where are you?"_

"Sitting on our new front porch drinking iced-tea with Garcia." JJ replied. "We've just finished unpacking."

"_I thought we'd agreed we were going to move another weekend, you know you're..." _ JJ didn't let him finish she simply handed the phone over to Garcia.

"She hired professional movers and hasn't lifted anything heavier than a dinner plate all day. We'll see you when you get back."With that Garcia hung up.

"Thanks." JJ smiled. "Is it bad I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about that?"

"No." Garcia smiled back.

"Mrs Reid, we're all finished I just need a signature." A man approached her with a clipboard and pen.

"Thank you." JJ signed her name and looked at Garcia. "What?"

"It's still odd hearing you call Mrs Reid."

"I've been married eighteen months." JJ reminded her.

"I know." She shrugged.

In Alabama Reid looked at his phone before walking back inside where the others were playing poker.

"Did you get a hold of her?" Rossi asked.

"Apparently I've moved house." Reid sat down in a chair away from the action as he didn't play since he could count cards unintentionally.

"I thought JJ was going to wait until we got back." Emily said as she tried to decide what to bet.

"She hired movers." Reid answered.

"You knew she was stubborn and has a way of getting things done long before you married her." Hotch reminded him. "It's what makes her good at her job."

"You should get used to fact that life goes on when you're not home." Rossi advised.

"I'll raise you ten cents." Emily said tossing the coins into the growing pile. They were only playing for loose change.

"I'll see your ten and raise you fifty cents." Morgan added.

"So Reid is Morgan bluffing?" Becky inquired still not one hundred percent certain she could read her co-workers exactly.

"It's not Morgan you should be worried about it Emily's she's got a straight flush." He replied without looking up.

"How did you know that?" Emily asked at the others started to fold.

"You should move that glass you have in front of you. You can see the reflection of your cards if the angle is right." He explained.

"Another Vegas trick." Morgan sighed as he too conceded.

TBC


	99. Chapter 98

JJ switched on lights as she went down the stairs to answer the door.

"I don't have keys." Reid stated as she opened the door.

"It's okay, I missed you too." JJ gave him a kiss. "Come in." Once he was inside she locked the door.

"It looks good in here." Reid commented.

"We unpacked enough that it's liveable. Your stuff other than your clothes is still in boxes. I thought you'd want to sort everything out yourself." She grabbed a set of keys from the counter and handed them to him. "I had the locks changed. The two keys for the front door, the back door and the garage." She set the keys in his hand. "The code for the alarm is 04 19 1995."

"The Oklahoma City Bombing?" Reid questioned.

"It's obscure enough that it won't be easily guessed and it's something I will always remember it's one of the reason I joined the FBI. I also gave Garcia a spare set of keys for emergencies?"

"What kind of emergencies?"

"The kind where it helps when someone is in a twenty mile radius, not a thousand miles away when you lock yourself out." JJ suggested. "I was expecting you back half an hour ago. Let me guess you started to drive to the wrong place."

"How did you know when we got back?" Reid asked.

"Joe called me when you landed." JJ replied as Reid followed her up the stairs.

"Joe?"

"He works in the control tower." She stopped outside the room they had chosen for the nursery. She opened the door and switched on the light. Inside were boxes of things that their friends who had children had given them sat in the middle of the room. JJ walked in and picked up a small tester pot of paint and a brush she walked over and handed them to Reid. "I thought you might want to paint it yourself."

"I thought the painter finished everything last week."

"They did. But I asked them to leave this room. This is something we should do together." JJ yawned.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Reid suggested. "You can show me the rest tomorrow."

CMCMCMCM

"Okay, I'll take care of it... I'll see you soon." Emily smiled as she hung up the phone. She glanced around the bullpen before getting up and walking around the desk and sat so she was leaning against Reid's desk.

"Can I help you with something?" He looked at her.

"What are you doing tonight Reid, while Garcia, JJ and I are at the movies?" Emily inquired.

"Doing some more unpacking. Why?"

"Good you're not busy. You can pick your mother-in-law up at the airport, buy her dinner and drop her off at my apartment. Here is her flight information and the keys."

"Why is Helen coming to town?" Reid inquired.

"We're throwing JJ a surprise baby shower tomorrow and we thought her mother should be there. Can you pick her up?"

"Of course, but JJ has plans with Melissa tomorrow."

"And Melissa is in on our plan. Don't worry Reid we can plan a shower."

"So why isn't Becky going to the see the film with you?" Morgan asked from his desk.

"She has a date with a guy from the Department of Agriculture." Emily explained as she went back to her own desk.

"Where she meet a guy from the Department of Agriculture?"

"He almost ran me over last week." Becky walked by back to her desk. "He's buying me dinner to apologise."

"He almost ran you over?"

"Don't ask he's cute and he's taking me to one the more expensive restaurants in DC." She sat down.

"Does he know you carry a gun?" Morgan inquired.

"Now that's not something you tell a guy on a first date."

CMCMCMCM

Reid and JJ arrived home at around the same time.

"Where did you go?" JJ inquired.

"To get some milk." He held up the carton in his hand.

"What aren't you telling me?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I got caught up in something and didn't do any unpacking." He offered.

"There's still something." She yawned.

"Come on let's get you inside and to bed. Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Reid." Emily who had been watching bemused smiled before she got in her car.

CMCMCMCMCM

"I just have to stop in here before we go to lunch." Melissa told JJ as they pulled up. "Do you want to come in and stretch your legs?"

"Why not? It's not very often I get to see the lobby of fancy hotels."

"You're the one who picks the hotels you stay in on cases." Melissa reminded her as they got out the car.

"The Bureau has a price limit." JJ countered.

"Just hit genius boy over the head and tell him you want to stay in a nice hotel for the night."

"Don't call him genius boy." JJ reprimanded her.

"You know I love Spencer I think he's perfect for you but the genius thing can be a little annoying. Come on, we'll be late."

"We didn't make reservations for lunch." JJ pointed out.

"I know."

"What exactly are we picking up?" JJ inquired as they walked across the lobby.

"Who said anything about picking anything up?" She opened a door for her.

"Mel what's going on?" JJ glanced at and then turned back in shock when there was loud yell of

"Surprise!!"

"What is this?"

"I don't know what you call it here in the city, but back home we call it a baby shower." A voice from beside her said.

"Mom?" JJ gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd miss your baby shower?"

"When did you get here?"

"Last night. Spencer picked me up at the airport and took me out for dinner." She explained.

"So that's what he was hiding from me." JJ put two and two together.

"Now don't you feel bad for giving him a hard time?" Emily asked.

"How long are you staying?"

"My flight back is tomorrow afternoon. You can show me the house." JJ hugged her mother again. "Now let's get this party started."

TBC


	100. Chapter 99

"Hey Garcia." JJ appeared in her office doorway.

"Hey JJ. What are you doing here you're supposed to be at home on maternity leave."

"They're on their way back right?"

"They should be back in about three and a half hours." Garcia confirmed.

"Do you mind if I wait with you?" JJ asked as she lowered herself into an empty chair.

"No. So how is maternity leave?"

"It's extremely boring sitting around waiting." JJ replied.

"I was just going to get some coffee. Do you want something?" Garcia asked.

"Water would be good."

When she came back JJ was gripping the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles had turned white and breathing deeply.

"JJ is there any chance you're in labour?" Garcia demanded. JJ nodded. "We should get you to the hospital."

"I went." JJ answered as it tailed off.

"Why aren't you still there?"

"Because they said I could either stay or go home and come back when my contractions are closer together. I'm only three centimetres dilated and my water hasn't broken."

"I would have stayed and had the drugs. I have a low pain threshold." Garcia sat down. "You didn't drive here did you?"

"No I took a cab. I promised Reid he could drive me to the hospital."

"Does he know?"

"No. He's in a plane there is nothing he can do. My parents have a flight out in the morning."

"Someone up there should know what's going on." Garcia pointed out.

"Tell Morgan as long as he doesn't tell Spence."

Morgan checked his phone when it beeped indicating he had a text message. He glanced across the plane to where Reid was asleep.

"Hotch you should see this." He passed his cell phone across to him.

**DON'T REACT AND DON'T TELL REID BUT JJ IS IN MY OFFICE IN LABOUR. **

"Find out what you can we'll tell him when we land."

"JJ?" Reid skidded to a halt outside Garcia's office.

"Hey honey how was the case?" JJ joked.

"You're in labour?"

"It would appear so." She started to push herself out of the chair she was sat in.

"You're not due for another week." Reid helped her up.

"Well apparently she couldn't wait any longer."

"She? It's a girl?"

"I managed to keep that to myself for five months." JJ sighed.

"Don't worry he was going to figure it out soon anyway." Garcia reminded her.

"Reid you wanted to drive me to the hospital now might be a good time. My water just broke."

"What?" Reid paled.

"I'll call maintenance; you drive her to the hospital and call me with an update." Garcia instructed. "And don't speed."

"Any news?" Emily came to see Garcia an hour later.

"Not yet. Remind me to have lots and lots of drugs if I ever have kids."

"So what is the verdict on how Reid will cope?"

"He's read every book he could find written on the subject but I don't think you can learn to be a parent that way."

"That's why he has JJ." Emily smiled. "Although I'm not sure Reid will know what to do with a baby girl."

"He knows."

"How?"

"JJ slipped up about the time her water broke." Garcia informed her. "But I can't blame her she's been having contractions since 3am."

"Are you going to the hospital?"

"When I'm done here I thought I'd swing by. Do you want a ride?"

"That would be great."

TBC


	101. Chapter 100

"So what are we going to call her?" Reid asked as he held his daughter.

"I was thinking Caroline Diana."

"Really?"

"Caroline was on your list." Since JJ knew the baby's sex she had had Reid write two lists of names and had picked the one she liked.

JJ picked up Reid's phone and took a picture and used it to send a text message.

_Girl, Caroline Diana 8lbs 4oz. Bring food I'm starving. JJ._

It was half an hour later that visitors arrived.

"We come bearing pizza." Emily told her.

"Great I'm starving."

"She's gorgeous JJ." Garcia commented.

"Do you want to hold her?" JJ carefully placed the baby in her arms.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Tired and exhausted."

"So why is Reid the one who is asleep?" Emily asked. "He slept most of the way back on the plane."

"Leave him be, he's looking at plenty of sleepless nights to come."

A/N: I know it is extremely short but I was ill for a few weeks then had to catch up at work, while I was ill I got addicted to Veronica Mars reruns and had a couple ideas for stories I had to write down. I sort of lost my mojo on this one. I know how it ends and I have ideas for a couple of scenes in between but not enough for a full chapter. I may just write out the scenes that I have in my head so I can finally get this finished. Thank you for bearing with me.


	102. Chapter 101

This is going to skip around to the end; there will be an epilogue to follow.

JJ was waiting by the car when the BAU jet landed. Carrie was four months old.

"Hey." Reid gave her a quick kiss surprised to see her there. "Carrie okay?"

"She is fine, she's with Garcia." She paused. "Is it okay if I borrow him for a while? We'll walk back."

"It's two miles." Hotch pointed out.

"I walk further than that pacing with Carrie when she won't sleep. We'll be fine." JJ reassured him.

"We'll see you back at the office."

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you going to tell me what prompted this walk?" Reid asked.

"You need to start getting me different anniversary gifts." JJ replied.

"What? I thought you liked the earrings I got you."

"I do. I'm talking about the belated ones."

"JJ?"

"I guess I should know by now geniuses don't do subtle." She paused. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Reid paled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The doctor says the baby is due the day after Carrie was."

"Are you okay?"

"Other than feeling nauseous I'm great. Two kids in the space of a year is always a good idea. But next year I'd really rather not get pregnant on our anniversary."

"Duly noted."

BAU BAU BAU

JJ smiled as she watched her friends and colleagues keep Carrie entertained at her first birthday party. She rubbed her hand over her stomach before she went into the kitchen to cut the cake which they had already blown out the candles on.

She was holding tightly onto the counter her knuckles white when Hotch entered.

"JJ, I'm sorry but we have got a call. We need to leave right away." He apologised.

"It's okay. Go but Reid stays here."

"I know the baby is due in a week, I'll make sure he's back in time."

"That would be the problem." She let out an even breath. "My water just broke."

"How long have you been having contractions?"

"A few hours. I just wanted to get through Carrie's party first."

"It sounds like someone else is deciding to join in. Reid stays, give us a call with the details. Good luck."

"Hotch said you wanted to see me." Reid walked into the kitchen after the team left.

"We need to go to the hospital."

"What?"

"My water broke and my contractions are five minutes apart. It's time to go."

A little after midnight another baby girl Reid was born.

BAU BAU BAU

Morgan pressed the button waiting for the elevator to arrive to take him to the right floor. When the doors opened JJ and three blonde little girls appeared.

"Hey how are my four favourite people today?" Morgan smiled.

"Uncle Morgan." The two older girls Carrie and Megan hugged his legs.

The younger girl JJ held on her hip. They had managed to skip a year but JJ fell pregnant on their anniversary again. Sarah's birthday was the day after Megan's.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing here?"

"Grabbing Reid we have a meeting at Carrie's school. They want to skip her three grades."

"Being the mother of three blonde geniuses is never easy." Morgan smirked.

Sarah mumbled something in a language Morgan didn't recognise.

"No sweetie I don't know if Uncle Morgan has any cookies and speak in English please." JJ told her.

"How many languages do they speak now?"

"French, Spanish, Italian, German, Dutch, Spence is teaching them Latin and I'm working on sign language. We're starting Russian lessons next week."

"Eidetic memories and an ear for languages." Morgan grinned. "I think I have some cookies in my desk." He held out his hand and Sarah went easily into his arms. "Girls let's go and find your father."

"Daddy!" The girls ran into the bullpen and over to Reid's desk.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Reid looked up quickly closing his file.

The girls babbled in several languages.

"Sarah and I are looking for cookies. JJ is in the hall." Morgan gave him a heads up.

"Thanks." Reid rounded up his children and took them back to JJ. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"We have a meeting at Megan's school. I told you about it last week, three days ago, and this morning over breakfast." She looked at him trying to see if he would remember. "And I wrote it on your arm in permanent marker." She pushed up his sleeve so he could see.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"I called an hour ago, you're fine to leave."

"What about the girls?"

"I'm taking them." Garcia appeared.

Although a drunken night had gotten them into this situation JJ and Reid were happy and that's the way all good stories should end.

The End.


End file.
